Marked by the Spark
by Darkpanik
Summary: A teenage girl was burned by a shard of the All Spark and even keeps it, not knowing what it was. Now a giant robot attacks her and another robot saves her. What next? Warning! Rated M for language, violence, and may have some sexual crap.
1. Damn Computers

"Just a few days left," I muttered to Caitlin, who was sitting next to me.

"I know! This is unbearable," she said back with a smile.

We were in our 7th period English class. Winter break was closing in on us. Only three days of school were left. Our final exams were on those days. Thankfully they were also half days.

Caitlin and I were in the back corner of the room snickering and talking as always. English was the only class I had with her. Hopefully I had more with her next semester. She was, after all, my closest friend.

"Argh! Hurry up already!" I groaned a little to loudly.

"Clare!" my teacher snapped.

I jumped. 'Oops,' I thought. "Uh...sorry," I said quickly.

Caitlin hid her face on her desk. Her shoulders shook with laughter. I poked her side, which made her jump and hit her head against the wall behind her. It was my turn to laugh as she rubbed her head and swore.

The bell finally rang and I bolted out of the room to my last period class, which was commercial arts. It was a fun class. All we did was work in Photoshop. I liked the teacher too. He was funny, in a lame sort of way. When I got to class, the room was empty. I'm always the first to get there. I logged onto my assigned computer and glanced at the time. There were four minutes left for passing period. I sat there finishing up my last project before finals.

Before I knew it, the classroom was filled with chatting students. Most of them were annoying, but not all of them. Half of the kids were juniors. The other half were seniors and us sophomores. No freshmen in this class. The bell rang again, signaling that passing period was over and that everyone should be in their classrooms.

"All right!" Mr. Carlini's voice boomed through the room, "Finish up your projects before the period ends. If you're already done, you can surf the internet. Be sure it school appropriate!"

It didn't take long for me to finish mine. I already got most of it done. After putting in finishing touches, I clicked print and waited for the slow printer to print out my project. When it did, I wrote my name on the paper and turned it in.

"Thank you young lady," Carlini said cheerfully. He never did say my name. He probably doesn't even know it. Oh well.

"No problem," I said back and went to my seat. I glanced at the two junior boys next to me. One was usually quiet, while the other complained way too much. They have been playing the same motorcycle game for the whole semester. The complainer spent the rest of him time mocking or arguing with Carlini. It was unnecessarily obnoxious.

"This is such a lame project. What a fag Carlini is," he grumbled to his friend who didn't respond.

"Moron," I muttered. I went to all my usual sites: Facebook, Deviantart, and Comcast to check my emails. Sadly nothing was new. I sighed as I went back to Google. "I guess I'll just play games then," I typed 'Neopets' into the Search bar and hit Enter. After the page loaded, I clicked on the top link but nothing happened. I clicked again. Still nothing. I tried refreshing the page. It didn't refresh. 'The damn thing froze on me,' I thought to myself.

"Hey what the hell!" the quiet junior boy said. He was banging his hand on the keyboard like a complete dumb-ass.

"The fucking computer's frozen!" the other one yelled.

The murmur of voices began to grow louder. It seemed like all the computers were frozen. Suddenly my screen, along with the other computer screens, started to get all static-y. School files began popping up, along with random student names. Then my name popped up along with my ID picture, my horrible ID picture. The computers froze once again, all the screens had my picture on it. Some people turned to look at me then back at their screen. I had an urge to say, 'Yes folks, that's me on the screen'. After a moment, which felt like an hour, all the computer screens turned off by themselves. The intercom broke the stunned silence.

"Students and staff, we are dealing with technical difficulties at the moment plea..." the intercom was cut off by static. Then an odd loud sound boomed throughout the school. Some students had to cover their ears. Then, as quickly as it started, the sound stopped. The intercom went silent. Everyone sat quietly, puzzled.

"What was that?" someone asked softly. Noone answered.


	2. Creepy Cop

Since the computers weren't working, the class decided to play Heads-Up-Seven-Up. It was a complete failure. A group of junior boys decided to only choose each other instead of the rest of us in the class. At least it was funny and entertaining to watch them bicker with each other.

Time passed quickly, and the final bell rang. The empty halls filled up with students as they made their way to their lockers or outside. I went to my locker to retrieve my jacket. It was the middle of December, which means that it was cold. Especially where I lived. After slamming my locker, I wasted no time in going outside. After ducking and dodging other people in my way, I made it outside.

It never takes long for me to find my bus. It stands in the same spot everyday, right in front of the entrance/exit of the building. When I get on I usually greet the bus driver, who magically knows my name. He allows us to call him Mr. Ed. I doubt that's his real name though. I went down the aisle, sat down in my usual seat, and put in my earphones. I scrolled through my iPod to find one of my favorite songs and lost myself in the world of music.

The long bus ride finally ended. As I stood up, I glance outside and saw a black Mustang sitting on the side of the street. It was a police car.

"Wow, nice car," I said to myself.

"Hey, you can go on a head now," I heard someone say. I turned and saw a senior who I somewhat knew. He's one of those people who you knew but you actually didn't knew. He was really nice, to me anyway. He usually watched me when I doodle or draw on the bus.

"Oh thanks," I said and stepped in front of him in the bus aisle. I jump down the steps of the bus as always. I know I shouldn't do that. One day I'll probably trip and fall flat on my face, but eh. Life goes on...with a flattened face.

I walked across the street over to where the Mustang was. As I walked passed, I risked a quick glance inside. I saw a police officer inside. Well whaddya know. He had a huge dark pair of sunglasses on and a bushy mustache. But even the sunglasses didn't hide the fact that he was watching me, no, glaring was more like it.

I shuddered and quickened my pace. My home, thankfully, wasn't far. I quickly unlocked the door and went in, then locked it again. I went to the window and peeked outside to see if creepy cop was still outside. He wasn't.

"Whew! Thank the lord!" I said out loud. I then went on with my business, including calling my mom. We talked for a few minutes them hung up. There was really nothing to talk about. We usually talked more when she comes home, anyway.

I didn't have any homework because of finals. They expect us students to study, which I don't do. The funny thing is, I still get good grades. I decided to just do my chores: making the beds, washing and/or putting dishes away, throwing out the garbage, and putting my stuff that's in the living room into my own room. Not too much. By the time I was done my sister came home. After a quick chat about our day, I left to go for a walk.

Light fluffy snowflakes danced down from the heavens. Out in the open with my face towards the white sky, I stuck out my tongue to catch the tiny snowflakes. I don't know why I do it, it's just fun. It's also fun pretending to smoke when you can see your breath on a cold day. It's sometimes fun to act like a five year old.

I walked a few blocks and noticed that there were no cars on the street. 'It's still early,' I thought.  
I glanced across the street and froze. The black mustang was sitting across the street from me again. Creepy cop was still glaring at me. We stood there staring at each other for about a minute. 'What to do,' I thought. I could just go up to him and ask what's he doing, but with the look on his face, I reconsidered. I could also walk away, the park wasn't very far.

Before I could decide on anything the car engine roared and turned to face me. The lights on the hood began to blink viciously as the sirens wailed. I heard the screeching of the tires as the police car came at me at full speed.

"Are you serious?" I whispered to myself as it came at me. I knew that I should move out of the way, but I didn't. I felt paralyzed.

Suddenly, another car rammed into the cop car before it hit me. It was a yellow beat up Camaro with two black stripes coming down it's hood. It went by so fast that I couldn't see the driver. I didn't want to. The only thing I did was run. Run for my damn life.

I probably should have ran back to my home but I didn't. Stupid me. Instead I ran all the way to the park. I'm not really athletic or fast but tonight I was pumped and I ran like I had never ran before. When I finally got to the park I was wheezing and my legs ached. I was even surprised that I didn't slip on any ice.

I went to my favorite tree and sat down on the thin layer of snow. I leaned my back against the tree and tried to catch my breath. After a few minutes I tried to replay the whole incident in my head.

"What the hell was his problem?" I asked myself, out loud. My voice came out slightly hoarse. I wondered if what just happened, happened. I sat under the tree thinking until I realized that the sky was getting dark. I checked my cellphone for the time. It was 5:15 pm.

"Jesus!" I said loudly. I got up but my legs were still stiff from the frantic run I had. I didn't even bother thinking about running home. Way too tired. I took one step then heard a car drive up in the parking lot. My heart skipped a beat. I had a bad feeling that it was the cop car. 'The damn thing is stalking me!' I thought. Suddenly, I heard sounds, lots of them. It sounded like metal clanking. From my position I couldn't see what was going on in the parking lot. Like an idiot I just stood there, and waited for something bad to happen.

Something tall and black stood in the parking lot that made me gasp. I was a giant robot. I realized that it had the cop car's door decorations on it's arms. 'Shit Damn. Fuck.' was the only thing that came into my mind. It ran up to me and grabbed me before I could do anything. It pushed me roughly up against the tree. It's metal grip was tight against my body.

"Where is the shard!" it roared.

"Th-the what?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"You have the piece of the All Spark! WHERE IS IT!" it roared again.

The robot smashed my body against the tree again. I let out a pained shriek as it did it a third time. The robot finally let go of me when I didn't respond to his question. I fell to the ground, groaning in pain. I looked up at the robot. It just glared at me and started spinning it's arms like two flails. It made a low growl sound that I somewhat recognized. It was similar to the sound that came out of the intercom at school today. It lunged towards me with it's spinning arms.

Then, out of nowhere, the same yellow car zoomed by and knocked the robot off of it's feet. The car pulled up between me and the robot. Then it did something that made my day even more shocking. It transformed.


	3. Bumblebee

_Yay! Chapter 3 done. I didn't write as much as I wanted so sorry. Chapter 4 will come soon, hopefully before the weekend. Thank you to those who made reviews and favorite this story! People like you inspire me to continue! _

_Happy reading and writing!  
_

* * *

The police car robot glared at the yellow robot with blazing red eyes. The police robot made a deep robotic growl and lunged at the yellow robot, who stood it's ground. The yellow robot grabbed the black one by both shoulders and threw it across the park. Both robots wrestled and fought each other around the park, creating great damage to it.

I stood behind the tree watching the battle. A part of me was freaked out while the other was amazed and thought the fight was cool. Typical. The yellow 'bot punched the black robot right in the face causing it to fly back into the parking lot. The police robot landed with a great metal thud.

After a few seconds, the police car robot slowly got to its feet. It's red lights or eyes flickered from me to the yellow robot, who was a couple of yards behind me. Then it quickly turned, transformed back into the cop car, and drove off at full speed.

I stared after the cop car for a few seconds then looked at the yellow giant behind me. It had blue eyes instead of red. So it had a little more of a friendlier appearance, even though the eyes did look kinda creepy. The yellow 'bot was looked down at me and cocked it's head to the side slightly.

"Uh.....thank you for saving me," I said. The 'bot responded by nodding it's head. "Can you tal..." I stopped.

"Clare?" I heard someone call. It sounded like my sister, Anna.

"Oh no," I said panicked. How the hell was I going to explain the robot and the damaged park? I gave a panicked glance at the yellow robot, who just stood there. "I'm sorry, but you have to go. Now," I said to it.

It nodded again then transformed and drove off in the opposite direction the parking lot was in. I however, did my best to run towards the parking lot to find my sister before she found me. I did not want her to see the ruined park and question me about it. I saw her get out of her car as I run up to her.

"Where the hell where you?" Anna yelled, "I called you three times! You know that?" Nope, not a clue. I didn't respond. I didn't really know what to say. Her angry expression turned to a worried one. "Are you ok? Look at you, your jeans are all wet and covered in snow. Did you fall?"

I realized that I was shivering. And I did sit on the snow covered ground. It was cold, and the damp jeans didn't help that.

Anna sighed, "Come on. You're going to die out here if you don't get in the warm car." She was slightly teasing me but I didn't care. Not right now. All I wanted was my stuffed panda, Walter, and my warm bed.

The drive home wasn't long sadly. I nearly collapsed when I got out of my sister's car. My whole body felt stiff from the pain and the cold. As I staggered up the stairs my sister asked I wanted anything. I said no.

I was finally in my room. Home sweet home. As I changed I kept on hearing the black robot's voice in my head. "The shard? All Spark?" whispered to myself.

After changing and brushing my teeth, I grabbed Walter and hugged him. A cold breeze came from my opened window door. My room was the only room that had one and a balcony outside it. I shuddered at the cold and swore under my breath at my mom. She always opens the windows to "let fresh air in".

I got up to close it. Before I did so, I saw the yellow camero outside, parked to the side of the street. Having the car there made my smile. "It's like a guardian angel," I said softly. I walked outside onto the snow covered balcony, ignoring the freezing cold as much as I can. "Goodnight!" I yelled out to the camero. The car's front lights blinked once. I was about to go in but thought of something. "Hey, do you have a name?"

At first, the car didn't respond. I heard its radio turn on. "Bumblebee," it said.

"Cute name! Mine's Clare!"

"Goodnight, Clare," the radio said switching back forth between different stations.

I quickly went back inside and patted my cold wet feet on the carpet. It was a nice carpet. Oh well. I closed my window and let the curtains fall over them. I stood there for a minute and said, "That's a very cute name."

I grabbed Walter and plopped face down onto my head. "Goodnight Walter," I murmured to my panda then went into a deep sleep.

My cellphone's alarm went off and I groaned in protest. I tries making a grab for it, still trying to keep my eyes closed but failed. I groaned even louder. I finally opened my eyes and shut off the damn alarm. The clock on the front said it was 5:30 in the morning. A Wednesday, the first day of finals. Today I had geometry and U.S. history. Crap. I got out of bed and stretched. I noticed that my body wasn't aching anymore. I felt as good as new.

I took my time getting dressed and eating, which wasn't a wise thing to do. Because, by the time I got to my bus stop, my bus was leaving. The bus driver never did wait for people, the bastard. At least both my mom and Anna were at home. They could drive me to school.

When I turned to go home, I saw a yellow camero behind me. It was different from Bumblebee, though. It looked more newer and more advanced. The passenger door opened. "Need a ride?" the car's radio said.

"Bumblebee?" I asked.

"Yes?" the radio responded.

"Wow. Nice upgrade." I said. I stopped and thought for a second. "Do you even know where my school is?"

"Yes," the radio said simply. "And thank you for the complement."

I smiled and climbed in, "Thank you for the ride." I looked at the empty driver's seat. "Um....shouldn't I sit there?" I asked the car as I put on my seat belt.

"You can't drive yet," Bumblebee said back.

"Well, it's better than having an empty driver's seat."

Suddenly a person appeared in the empty seat next to me. I jumped.

"Don't be afraid," Bumblebee said, "It's just a hologram.

"Nice," I said as the hologram turned the car engine on and drove. The drive to school started out quiet until I broke the silence.

"Can I call you Bee? For short?" I asked.

"Why not," the radio said.

"You can only talk through the radio?" I asked.

Bumblebee paused, "Yes. For now."

He began playing random music from the 80's which made me giggle. He had a cute sense of humor. Who knew?


	4. Visitors from Heaven

_Hey! Sorry that I didn't upload this one earlier. Anyway, chapter 4 is out! Yay! In this chapter I used some quotes from the movie so yeah. Enjoy._

_Happy reading and writing!  
_

* * *

Bumblebee dropped me off in front of the main entrance of my school.

"I'll pick you up," he said.

"That's fine. 11:30, ok?"

The hologram nodded and Bumblebee drove off.

"Nice car!" someone yelled. I turned and saw Andrew, and old friend. "Is it yours?" he asked.

"Hey Andrew, no it's not mine. It's my friend's."

"Tell your friend that he has a sweet ride!"

I laughed and said I will. Andrew and I walked inside together, talking about what finals we were having today and what classes we have next semester. I think this was the most I've ever talked to him. Sadly our conversation ended when Andrew's friends came up towards us. We both said goodbye and went our separate ways. I then went to my locker to dump all of my stuff in. I didn't need anything for my finals except a pencil and a calculator for geometry.

Both of my finals weren't too bad. Probably the lowest I'd get in geometry is a C, but I've been wrong before. U.S. history was surprisingly easy. After the bell rang I went to Caitlin's locker. I didn't see her before I did my finals. She was there along with 3 other girls I knew and liked. The thing is that I wasn't as close to them the way Caitlin and I were. Oh well. Caitlin was telling everyone why she was late; she slept in. Typical Caitlin.

After a while of talking and joking around, I remembered Bumblebee. Crap. 'He must still be waiting for me,' I thought. I hastily said my goodbyes to my friends and left them standing there confused as I ran down the hall.

The first thing I see, when I burst through the main entrance, was the yellow camero. I ran up to him and got in. "I'm so sorry!" I said to the hologram, who just smiled.

"It's all right. They will be arriving much later anyway." the radio said.

I looked at the hologram, "They meaning?"

"They meaning the Autobots."

"Autobots? You mean there's more of you?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes," the hologram's smile widened.

"So, is that cop car an Autobot too?"

The hologram's smile faded, "No. Barricade is a Decepticon." Bumblebee began telling me the difference between the Autobots and Decepticon and how to tell one from another. He even showed me the Autobot and Decepticon symbols in a little hologram.

"Ok. Can you tell me why I'm going to see the Autobots?" I asked. Bumblebee just said I should wait and see. I dislike waiting, but I didn't want to argue with a robot no matter how nice. I decided to call Anna and tell her that I will come late. When she asked why, I lied and said that I'll be over at Caitlin's house. Anne had met Caitlin many times, so she believed me. The down side, I had to be home by 10 pm. It was nearly 12 noon, so I had lots of time.

My stomach growled. "Uh.....Bee? Can you stop at McDonalds or something?" Bumblebee didn't answer. Instead he just drove into an Arby's parking lot.

"Is this alright?" he asked.

"Yup, that's fine," said as I hopped out of the Bumblebee. I liked Arby's, especially the curly fries. I went inside and ordered a large curly fries and a small drink, Dr. Pepper. Yum.

When I came back out, I said down on the parking block in the space Bumblebee was next too. I didn't want to spill anything inside Bee. Bumblebee's door opened and the hologram stepped out.

"You can do that?" I asked amazed.

"Yes, but my body has to be near," Bumblebee's radio said as the hologram sat down next to me.

"Cool," I said under my breath and continued eating. I stopped to look at the hologram, who was observing people go in and out of Arby's. For a hologram, he was pretty cute. Bumblebee's hologram looked like he could be a couple of years older than me. His hair was blond and his eyes were the same bright blue as his robot form's eyes. The hologram's shirt was yellow with a black stripe going down the front. His jeans were light blue.

Bumblebee looked back at me, "What?"

"You don't eat, do you?" I asked.

The hologram smiled, "No," he said simply.

"So offering you some curly fries is pointless?"

"Yes, basically," Bumblebee said. The radio quickly changed stations to one that had a high laugh which came from a little girl.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at the random noise. It sounded so funny coming from the car. Bumblebee smiled happily as if his goal was to make me laugh. Well, he succeeded. Having Bee around sure was fun.

After talking and laughing for a few hours, Bumblebee decided that we should go. I agreed and threw my trash away. Bumblebee drove me to "the middle of nowhere" as I called it. The area had open fields, a single one way-road, and an abandoned factory in the corner. The single road went from my town to the city, which was a long way away. It's only busy in the early morning and late nights, and sometimes of the weekends. No houses where built here and I doubt that that will change.

Bumblebee drove off the road towards the factory. After I got out of him, Bumblebee transformed into his robot mode and stood there silently. Then the car lights on his chest came on and shined a beam of light up towards the dark gray sky. I saw a symbol that looked liked the Autobots symbol. Was he called the Autobots? Bee stood there with the light beam on for a few minutes then turned it off.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him after a while. Bumblebee's curious blue eyes looked down on me and nodded. "What exactly did you just do?"

Bumblebee's radio started up again as he pointed to the sky, "Message from Starfleet, Captain"..."Throughout the inanimate vastness of space"..."And angels will rain down like visitors from Heaven! Hallelujah!"

I stared at him. Visitors from Heaven huh? "So you're an alien?"

Bumblebee clapped his hands and pointed at me cheerfully, "Thank you, you're beautiful! You're wonderful, you're wonderful." his radio said.

I laughed,"What planet?"

Bumblebee shook his head, "My leader will explain everything. But may I ask you questions?"

"Yeah sure!" I said.

Time passed as Bumblebee asked me about my personal life and about humans in general. I couldn't answer some on them. They were either too hard to explain, or he asked me something I didn't know the answer too.

By the time Bee stopped asking questions, it was nearly 6 pm. Bumblebee looked up at the already blackened sky and pointed. I looked up too and saw 4 shooting stars coming down real fast. It looked amazing.

"Are they.....?" I couldn't finish my sentence. Bee just nodded. All four meteors flew over our heads and landed in different areas a few miles away.

"Now we wait." Bumblebee said. I nodded and sat next to the yellow robot and waited.


	5. The Autobots

_Chapter 5! I just typed it and wanted to post it up. Again, I used some quotes from the movie. Enjoy the chapter. Then next one will come soon. _

_Happy reading and writing! _

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting, I heard sirens and engines coming out way. The sirens made me a little nervous. I thought it might have been Barricade but Bee seemed calm, so it probable wasn't.

Four vehicles appeared and drove up toward us. One was a huge blue Peterbilt truck with red flames on it. A silver Pontiac Solstice was in front of the truck. Trailing behind was a Search and Rescue H2 Hummer, which was yellow green, and a black GMC Topkick.

All four passed me and Bumblebee and went behind the factory. Bee transformed back into car mode and followed them with me inside him. All the vehicles formed a circle behind the factory. Bumblebee completed the circle and asked me to get out.

I got out and stepped in front of Bumblebee. Still in car mode, Bumblebee gently pushed me towards the middle of the circle. I felt awkward being surrounded by 5 cars. The blue truck in front of me started to transform and the others followed too. I stared in aw as all of the cars turned into giant robots.

The truck in front of me was the tallest out of all of them. He crouched down so his face came close to me, real close.

"Are you Clare Roberts?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Yeah?" I had nothing better to say.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autobots, from the planet Cybertron."

I glanced behind me at Bumblebee. "Cybertron huh?" I said. He just shrugged. "Oh don't give me that," I smiled at him.

"What's crackin' little bitch?" the smallest robot, who was the silver car, asked.

"My first Lieutenant: Jazz." Optimus said to me.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it." He break danced a little.

"Where did he learn to talk like that?" I asked.

"We have learned Earth's languages through the world wide web." Optimus answered. He pointed to the buff robot that was the GMC, "My weapon specialist: Ironhide."

Ironhide pointed his cannons as me. "You feeling lucky punk?" he said in a dangerously low voice.

"Easy Ironhide," Optimus said tiredly.

"I'm just kidding," Ironhide said lightly, "I wanted to show the girl my cannons."

I backed away from Ironhide slightly. Optimus shook his head and pointed to the yellow-green robot, "My medical officer: Ratchet."

Ratchet was staring at me then said, "There is something odd about this female human. I'm not exactly sure what."

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked Ratchet. He just shrugged.

Optimus continued, "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." Bumblebee turned his radio on full blast and did a little dance.

I laughed and said, "You're my guardian huh?" Bumblebee nodded excitedly. I turned back to Optimus and said, "Bumblebee told me about you Autobots and the Decepticons, he never mentioned why you are all here."

Optimus explained to me about the war going on their planet, Cybertron and that a power source, called the All Spark, is on Earth. He even showed me a hologram of what the planet looks like now and of what the All Spark looked like.

I stared at the hologram of the cube, "Hey! I have a rock that has those symbols on it." I remembered Barricade's words. So that's what he was talking about.

"Do you have it?" Optimus asked in an urgent tone.

"It's at home." I said as I touched my heart. When I first got the thing, it burned my chest.

"How did you get it?" Jazz asked.

"My grandfather gave it to me on my dad's funeral. On that same day it burnt me."

"It burned you?" Jazz came closer eagerly as if hearing an exciting story. "How?"

"Uh.....well...it went all static-y and I dropped it. I was little, like six, and I think I tripped and fell. I guess my chest landed on it and the rock burned right through my clothes onto my chest."

"Do you have a scar?" Ratchet asked this time.

"Duh. It's a burn after all. Even the symbols were burnt on. It almost looks like a tattoo."

"Show it to me," said Ratchet. He sounded a little worried.

I froze. "Why?"

"Just show me." he was getting irritated.

"I'm not going to take my clothes off in front of a bunch of robots!" I yelled, "Besides, it's freezing cold out here."

Ratchet sighed. Optimus pointed to the factory, "How about inside?" He asked.

I glared at him. They really didn't understand. When I didn't respond Optimus added a soft "Please."

I groaned. There was no way out of this, was there? "Fine." I muttered.

Ironhide charged up one of his cannons and bursted a hole into the factory. It was big enough so that all the Autobots can go through. Bumblebee picked me up, to my dismay, and carried me inside. I do not like heights, at all! The others followed in too.

The inside of the factory was what anyone would expect. Dark, filled with rusted machines that were either broken or just turned off. Boxes and papers were here and there on the floor. Part of the roof was caved in so there was some snow in that area.

It was still freezing cold inside but whatever. "Let's get this over with," I muttered as I stripped my tops off. I kept my bra on for personal reasons.

My scar covered most of the left side of my chest. I was shivering as Ratchet examined the scar.

"You may put your outer skins back on," Ratchet said finally.

"Thank god!" I breathed. I quickly pulled down my long sleeved shirt. "So?" I asked Ratchet as I began putting my sweater jacket on.

"It seems that you have energon inside of you," he said, "Are you immune to illness?"

"Well I've never gotten sick, so I guess that's a yes. But I do get a lot of chest pains."

"How fast does your body heal?"

"Compared to others.....very fast. I had a broken arm once. It healed in less than a day. Even the doctors couldn't believe it!" I said with a big smile on my face.

"It surprises me that you're still alive." Ratchet said dryly. My smile faded. 'Oh thanks,' I thought.

"Why is that?" Optimus asked.

"She was introduced to a lot of energon at a very young age," he paused, "And yet she survived with more advantages in life. From what she has said, Clare might not even age physically like other organisms do. Maybe after her body fully matures she'll stop aging."

"OK! Stop!" I yelled. " This was too much for one night. Please can I go home now? I have school to worry about tomorrow and the next day. I don't need to worry about anything else right now."

All the robots stared at me. Finally Optimus agreed and offered to take me home. I took his offer.

"Autobots, stay here untill I return." Optimus ordered the Autobots then transformed into his vehicle mode. I quickly said goodnight to everyone, climbed into Optimus, and drove off.


	6. Time with Optimus

_Yay! Chapter 6! I'm on a roll! I just want to thank Crowthing for being so supportive by giving comments and ideas. You are great help! Thank you and all who read this story! Enjoy!_

_Happy read/writing!_

* * *

Optimus and I drove in silence for a while. I glanced at the hologram version of Optimus, which made me blush. Dammit, he was hot! He looked tall which is always good. His skin tone was a light tan sort of color and it looked natural. Thank god. His hair was black and very short; almost cropped. Like Bumblebee's hologram, Optimus' had bright blue eyes, which looked odd with his complextion. He wore a blue jacket that had a small red Autobot symbol on his chest. His shirt was dark red and had orange and yellow flames on the side and he wore black jeans. The hologram looked like he could be in his mid-twenties. His voice didn't match the hologram's appearence though. Oh well.

Optimus' eyes flickered to me and I jerked my gaze to the window next to me. He drove off the single road and parked himself in the middle of the snow covered fields.

"Um....what are you doing?" I asked uneasily.

Optimus sat there thinking for a second then turned to me. "Do you know where the shard is?"

"Yes, it's at home." I said.

"No, I mean, do you know exactly where it is?" he sounded a little agitated. I frowned and shook my head. Prime just sighed. "Alright, I need you to find it and keep it in a safe place. Don't let anyone else touch it." he ordered me. I stared at him. "Please do as I say Clare," he said tiredly, "it's very important."

"Fine, I'll find the shard for you. I promise," I said finally. His bright blue eyes pierced through mine. "What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Clare, but we need your help." said Optimus.

I was confused, "I told you that I'll find the shard."

"No, it's not just that. We need your help in finding the All Spark as well."

"Now!?!" I asked incredulously.

"No," the hologram waved his hand impatiently, "after your education is over."

"You mean school?" I corrected him. He nodded. "Well, I guess that's fine. I do have two full weeks off and I'll be home alone the whole time. Why not." I started to get excited. My mom and my sister are going out of the country for those two weeks and leaving me home. The last five times I went with them I hated it and made everyone else feel as miserable as I was. But this year I'm not going at all! I guess my mom's tired of my bullshit and trusts me enough to stay at home. YAY!

Optimus' blank expression became worried, "You do realize that the Decepticons will be after you, right?"

I remembered the encounter I had with Barricade just yesterday. His blood red eyes glaring down at me and his voice booming in my ears. I put the thought behind me and smiled. "Of course I understand. What's life without a little danger."

Optimus frowned. He wasn't convinced. "If anything bad happened to you, I'll never forgive myself." his voice was nothing more than a whisper. I would have been flattered but I wasn't sure if he meant me or the human race.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry," I tried to sound reassuring, "If there's a battle going on I won't just jump into the middle of a cross-fire. Ok?"

Finally, Prime gave me a smile. It was small, but what the hell, it was a smile. "You better keep your word," he said softly and placed his own hand on mine. Without another word, Optimus turned on the engine and drove back onto the single rode.

**Optimus POV**

The female human doesn't realize the danger she is in. I do not want her harmed in any way. She smiles at me, thinking it will comfort me. It does, but only slightly. While I drove Clare home, she fell asleep. She was leaning against my hologram's servo, or what the humans call arm. Her black hair fell upon her pallid face.

After a while, her eyes opened and looked up at me. They were brown, almost black. They widened a little. Clare must have realized that she was asleep. She backed away from me, her face turning red.

"Why is your face red?" I ask. She squirmed a little in the seat.

"I'm just.......a little...," she didn't finish.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Embarrassed." she said finally.

Embarrassed? "Why?" I asked her. A smile spread across Clare's face, but disappeared when I heard a growl. She put her hand on her mid section. I heard the growl again.

"What is that?" I asked Clare, who just looked at me.

"You can hear my stomach growl?" she asked slowly.

"Yes. What does it mean?"

Clare started to giggle at my confusion. "Your expression is so cute!" she said.

"Cute?"I was bewildered by her comment.

"Never mind," she said quickly, "Hey Optimus, can you stop there for a minute so I can get something to eat?"

Clare pointed to a small red and yellow building called McDonald's. I did as she asked and parked in the parking space closest to the entrance.

"I'll be right back," she said. As Clare got out of my real form, she screamed and fell down.

"Clare?" I called to her. She didn't answer. My hologram got out and walked over to where Clare had fallen. She was sitting up and shaking. "Are you alright?" I asked before I realized that she was laughing.

"Wow! I totally forgot how tall you are," Clare said to my vehicle form. "I'm alright. Just a little trip that's all." she said cheerfully.

I helped Clare up and went inside with her. It was an interesting experience. Clare showed me the small figures the humans call toys. She also explained to me why humans need to eat. She ordered mixture of plants called a salad and a liquid called Coke. Clare told me how the items in this building are unhealthy and yet she still devours them. How odd.

"You humans consume the strangest things," I said to Clare while exiting, "I don't understand. Why do you eat things that are not considered healthy for you?"

Clare looked up thoughtfully. "That's a good question." she said, "Maybe because the unhealthy stuff tastes to good and we humans sometimes can't resist that."

I still didn't understand but I let it go. "I'm driving you home then?"

"Sure," she said while throwing away the liquid container she's been sipping Coke from.

"Very well," I said softly.

We finally made it to Clare's home. I stopped myself in front of her house.

"Well, thanks for the drive home and for the stop at McDonald's," Clare said happily to me.

"You are very welcome," I replied back.

Clare carefully climbed out of me but didn't close the door. Instead she turned and said, "Don't worry. I'll find the shard and keep it safe. Is there any way I can contact you or the other Autobots?"

I thought for a second, "Type down any of our names on your cell phone to contact us."

Clare took out her cell phone and looked at it. "You mean if I text Bumblebee and hit send, I'll be able to talk to him?"

"Exactly," I said, my hologram smiling.

"Cool!" she said excitedly.

"Please don't abuse that privilege," I said sternly.

"Aw," she groaned then shut my door.

My engine turned on and I turned to go back to my fellow Autobots. Before I left I called out to Clare, "I'll be sure to study more about you humans so I won't attack you with questions."

Clare laughed and said, "That would be good. Be sure that the others study as well! Good night Optimus!"

"Good night Clare," I whispered softly and went back to the factory.


	7. A Visitor in the Morning

_Chapter 7 is up. Hurray! This chapter is a long one, so enjoy!_

_Happy reading and writing!_

* * *

**Clare POV**

As I watched Optimus drive away, my heart started to ache. I didn't know if it was the burn or something else. I sighed then went inside.

"You're home early," Anna greeted me cheerfully, "How was it?"

I looked up at her and said, "Interesting."

"You hungry?"

"No, but I'll have some hot chocolate."

"Coming right up," said Anna as she went into the kitchen.

"I'll be upstairs, ok?" I called to her. She didn't answer. Probably didn't hear me. Oh well. I walked up to my room and shut the door. My room was pretty messy. Clothes and papers littered the floor. My bed was unmade and my trash can was overflowing. 'Maybe if I actually try to clean my room, I'll find the shard,' I thought.

So I decided to clean my room. I had nothing else better to do anyway. I started with my bed by folding the sheets and checking if there was anything inside the pillows. Nothing. Then I cleaned up the floor. I put all the papers in a little pile next to the garbage can. They were old sketches anyway. Then I hung all of my clothes; checking each and every pocket. Nada.

"Damn it all," I muttered, "Where could it be?" I know for sure that I didn't throw it away. But I didn't remember where I put the damn thing. I organized my table, which took me forever. There was so much crap on it, except the shard.

When that was done, I stood in the middle of my room and tried my best to remember. My eyes wandered the room and settled on my closet. 'The box!' I yelled in my head. That's where it was! I went to my closet and found the box on the top shelf. As I carefully lifted the heavy shoe box, I heard a knock on my door. I jumped a little but held onto the box. I gingerly put the box on my bed then went to my door and opened it. Anne stood there with a mug of hot chocolate. She even put vanilla ice cream in it. Yum.

"Thanks so much!" I said taking the mug from her, "I really need this."

"No problem. Hey did you hear what happened at the park yesterday?" She asked

Hot chocolate went into my windpipe and I started coughing.

"Uh....you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah," I said, trying to clear my throat the best I can. "What happened?"

"No clue, but I heard that a bunch of teens drove their cars into the park and crashed them into everything."

I stared at her, "Really? That sucks," I tried to sound surprised.

"I know. But that's just a rumor. I'm not sure if it's true or not. If it is, I swear." She said darkly. I laughed a little nervously. "Well thought to let you know." She ended happily.

"Yeah thanks, and thanks for the cocoa," I said.

Anne smiled then left. I stood there thinking, 'Oh shit. Does she think I had something to do with it?' I pushed the thought away and quickly gulped down the warm cocoa with the hint of cold vanilla ice cream.

I went back to my bed and opened the box. It was filled with marbles. I never knew I have that many marbles. There was a bag inside too. I pulled it out and looked inside. I let out a sigh of relief. The shard was in the bag. It looked a lot smaller than I remembered. Even the burn it left was way bigger. The dark silver rock had little symbols on it that was branded onto my skin as well. I put the shard back into the bag and the bag into the box. I placed the box under my table so I'd know where it is. Watch, I'll forget where it is in a week.

It was nearly 8 pm and I was tired. I decided to turn in. I went on with my usual routine: changing my clothes, brushing my teeth, closing my door window, and hugging Walter. I closed my door and the lights. I jumped onto my bed with Walter in my arms and fell asleep.

_I was in a dark room. There was no sound. I couldn't even hear my own heart beat. The walls began to close in a little and I saw symbols appear onto them. Everywhere I turned, there were symbols in the walls. Somehow I understood what they said. They were saying something about a war on Cybertron. The same things Optimus had told me. Then all the symbols disappeared. Instead a giant robot stood in front of me. He seemed slightly taller than Optimus. He also looked more scary and grotesque_. _He was silver and his armor looked more alien than the other robots I've seen. He glared down at me with the same glowing red eyes Barricade had. But this one had eyes that looked more cold. More evil. He reached out towards me with long talons._

A loud tapping woke me up. "What the hell?" I grumbled. The tapping came from my door window. I dragged myself out of bed and towards the window. When I opened it no one was there. I walked onto the snow covered balcony and looked down. No one on the streets or side walk. .

"Clare," I heard Optimus' voice.

I turned my head to see where his voice came from. I see his giant robot form standing right against my house, which startled me. I gave out a little scream and jumped back.

Optimus reached out and grabbed my before I fell over. For a giant made of metal, his hand felt unexpendedly warm. Was Bumblebee's this warm when he picked me up? Or Barricade's?

"You scared that hell out of me," I said to Optimus.

He blinked once and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." His voice was deep and yet so soft. It gave me goose bumps. He let go of me but his hand stayed against me.

"It's all good. So, what do you?" I yawned a little at the end.

Optimus stared at me questionably for a second then answered, "I'm just checking up on you."

"You could have just called," I said hotly.

"I wanted to see you." He said back.

I blushed a little at what he said. "Well it's no big deal." I said quickly, "On the bright side, I found the shard."

Optimus blinked again and leaned over towards me. His hand, which was still against my back, pushed me closer to him.

"Is it safe?" his voice sounded urgent again. I nodded, and he relaxed. "Good, thank you Clare." Optimus' expression soften into a smile.

I thought of something. "Hey Optimus? Do you know what a dream is?"

He tilted his head slightly to the side. "A bit off topic but yes I do," he said still smiling.

I told him about the dream I just had. When I got to the part with the silver robot his smile vanished and his face turned hard again. Optimus looked disturbed by the time I finished.

"Do you know who the robot is?" I asked.

Optimus nodded gravely. "Megatron," he said in a solemn tone, "He's the leader of the Decepticons. He's the reason our planet is at war." He said almost bitterly.

I waited quietly for Optimus to regain his composure before asking, "Is Megatron still alive?"

"I'm not sure," he said softly. Optimus looked slightly depressed. I wanted to comfort him, somehow. Then I thought of something.

I have no idea what possessed me to do it. I went closer to Optimus who just stood and watched me. I climbed the railing of the balcony so my face got closer to his and kissed him right on his mouth. Optimus' blue eyes widened. He took a step back away from me, and brushed his fingers over his lips.

I stood steadily on the railing, waiting for Optimus to say something. Suddenly my chest started to hurt like hell. I gasped at the sudden pain and closed my eyes. I felt my body lean forward and fall. Then I blacked out.

**Optimus POV**

Clare's mouth touched mine. She kissed me. My fingers touch the spot where our lips had touched. I hear Clare gasp and I look at her. Clare's eyes were tightly shut. She was clenching her chest and looked like she was in serious pain. Clare leaned forward and slipped off the railing.

I reached out and caught her. She lay limply on my servo. I can still hear her breathing. She's alive, thank Primus. A few seconds later, Clare opened her eyes and groaned.

"Well, that's new," she muttered. She was still holding onto her chest.

"Does that happen a lot?" I asked her.

"The pain, yes. But not the passing out part," she said breathlessly. I watched as she sat up.

"Should I worry about this?"

Clare glanced up at me and said, "If it happens again, maybe."

"Agreed, you should go and rest now. I apologize again for waking you up."

Clare smiled. "Hey, it's fine." Her smile faded slightly and her cheeks turned red again. "I'm sorry that I.....kissed you."

It was my turn to smile. "Don't apologize. I enjoyed it actually." I didn't mean to say that out loud. Clare's face went blank and she didn't respond. I decided to stop talking and just lifted Clare back up to her balcony. I tilted my servo so that she could slide off safely.

"I'll see you later than." Clare said and went inside. She looked at me and smiled before covering the window with a large piece of cloth.

I stood, waiting as if she'd come out again. She didn't. I finally transformed and drove back to the factory.

When I arrived I transformed and walked in. My Autobot friends have already started rebuilding the factory to it can serve as our base.

"Hey Prime, what's with the long face?" I heard Jazz ask. I looked up and see him dangling from a chain that was attacked to the roof. I watched as he jumped down. He flipped and landed nicely in front of me. Oh Jazz.

"It's nothing," I answered, "Where is Ratchet?"

"Oh he's over there scolding Ironhide for blasting another hole in the roof." Jazz pointed to the other side of the factory where I could see both 'bots arguing. I shook my head and walked over to them.

"What happened?" I asked tiredly.

"Nothing." growled Ironhide. Ratchet didn't answer. He just rolled his optics.

"Ironhide, may you give Ratchet and I a minute of privacy?"

"Gladly," Ironhide said and stalked away.

"You seem kind of tense. Everything alright?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm fine but I need to ask you about Clare's condition." I told Ratchet about the heart attack she just had and about the dream she told me about. I left out the kiss. 'He doesn't need to know about that,' I thought to myself.

"It seems like both, the All Spark and Megatron, are trying to communicate with her. Don't ask me why or how. I may be wrong," he paused, "As for the chest pains......They might just be side effects. Hopefully they will pass. But I suggest that we keep an eye on Clare for her sake."

"Agreed," I said, "Thank you Ratchet."

He nodded and placed a hand on my servo. "You worry too much Prime. Relax, just a little."

"I will," I said softly. I couldn't help but think about the Clare's kiss. The thought itself made me feel more relaxed and happy.


	8. Last Finals

_Chapter 8 is now out! I'm trying to write more and more in each chapter so enjoy!_

_Happy reading and writing. And Happy holidays!_

* * *

**Clare POV**

I laid in bed, awake, thinking about the damn kiss. 'What the hell was I thinking!?!' I yelled in my head. What if I insulted him? But he said he "enjoyed". But then again, he could have lied. Dammit!

I stayed in bed for hours thinking about what I could have done instead of kissing Optimus until my alarm went off. It was Thursday, which meant another day of finals. Oh joy. I got out of bed, and got ready.

While I was finishing up my cereal I heard a honk outside. I dumped my dishes into the sink and peeked outside. A smile spread across my face when I saw Bumblebee. I grabbed my jacket and ran outside. "Hey Bumblebee!" I said as I climbed into him.

"Good morning Clare," he said back, still using the radio.

I had three finals today: Biology, German, and Health. I hated Bio with a great passion. Don't get me wrong, I love animals. But we didn't learn about animals. Instead we learned about cells and reproduction. At least German and Health were more fun.

We arrived at my school a little late because of snow and traffic. I said goodbye to Bumblebee and ran inside. I didn't have time to put my jacket in my locker so I went straight to my Bio class.

Biology was hard beyond all reason. I don't even remember half of the stuff on the test. Well I'm not getting a good score on that test for sure. German was easier and I'm sure that I'll get a good score on that final. Fingers crossed!

All that's left today was Health. Not a bad class and not a bad teacher. Mr. Kadera was a football coach. The man had an obsession with football. He was funny though, which is always good. I had Emily and Joe in my Health class. Joe was a Junior who failed Health last year and had to retake it. Emily was my age. The three of us sat near the window in the very front. When I mean front, I mean right in front of Mr. Kadera's desk. And yet we were still able to talk and make fun of the losers in the class. Sadly, it was our last day together.

Mr. Kadera gave us our test and we began. Half way through I glance out the window. Since the window took up the entire wall, I was able to see the whole front parking lot. Snow was steadily falling. According to the weather broadcast, it's going to snow lightly for a few days. Awesome.

A police car drove up in front of me. My heart stopped. I read the little quote on the car's side. "To Punish and Enslave..." it said. Well, damn. Barricade rolled the window down so I could see the hologram cop: sunglasses, mustache and all. The bastard.

The hologram was watching me, almost daring me to do something. This robot was pissing me off. I jerked my gaze back down to my test. I took a deep breath and continued it. Every few minutes I would glance out the window to see if Barricade was still outside. He was and he was still watching me.

I was one of the first to finish my test but I wasn't allowed to leave the room. Even when I asked. How was I going to contact the Autobots when Kadera was right in front on me. He wasn't watching me though. He was grading late work but still. If he catches me with my cell phone out, Kadera will take it away.

'I'll just take my chances,' I thought. I took out my cell phone, hid it under my desk, and began to text furiously to Optimus; telling him that Barricade was waiting outside for me. Optimus answered my message immediately, saying that he sent both Bumblebee and Jazz to my school. I thanked him and tucked my phone away.

I turned my body so it faced the window. I should have been scared that Barricade was right outside but I felt more irritated than scared. It probably wasn't a good idea to engage in a staring contest with a robot's hologram but I did anyway. I watched Barricade with the same intensity he watched me.

"Clare? What are you staring at?" Joe whispered to me.

I didn't move my eyes off of Barricade. "Nothing," I said back.

"Ok then." Joe didn't sound convinced .

After about ten minutes of our staring battle, Barricade quickly jerked his hologram head to look behind him. He slowly turned back to me, turned on his engine, and drove away.

A silver car quickly drove after him, probably Jazz. Bumblebee drove and stopped at the same spot Barricade was. Bee's hologram turned to me and smiled. I smiled back and gave him a thumbs up.

**Friday **

I woke up very early to help my mom and Anna get ready for their trip. They were leaving this morning. I was happy to be left alone for two weeks. My sister was happy to get out of the country for a while. My mom was sobbing on my shoulder. She said she felt guilty for not taking me. I tried to comfort and reassure her. Later, my mom's friend came to pick her and Anna up and drop them at the airport. I waved goodbye to them as they were driving away. I was still going to miss them.

Bumblebee came an hour later. By that time I was ready and up for my last two finals. I had English and Commercial Arts today, then I'm home free!

After Bumblebee dropped me off, I went inside and saw Caitlin waiting for me, which was rare. We walked together to my locker and talked.

"Last day of school then Winter Break!" Caitlin said excitedly.

"It's about damn time," I muttered back. She laughed at my enthusiasm. We headed up to our English class. Neither of us were very happy about going to English first. We disliked the teacher, as well as the subject itself.

We were the first to reach the room. It felt odd being in an empty class room with no one but the teacher. When the bell rang students began pouring in. They were all late. Because of this, we all got a lecture from our teacher. What a great way to start the day.

I wasn't one of the first to finish the test but I did finish before half the class did. I turned it in then sat back down. Sadly, there was only one window it the room and it was right next to the teacher's desk. At least it was big and I was still able to see the outside world from my seat.

Caitlin was still finishing up her test, so I didn't bother her. I just watched snow flutter down from the white sky. I saw something quickly fly across the sky. I thought it was a bird so I didn't think much of it. A few minutes later, it flew past again except closer. The thing flew back and forth a few more times, getting closer and closer, before I realized that it was a jet.

'Oh for the love of god!' was the first thing that came to mind. The second, was Decepticon. Or was that me being paranoid? Who knows, but I did feel unsafe with that thing flying around.

I needed to contact Optimus but since my teacher was staring at me I couldn't sneak my phone out. Shit. There was still about 20 minuted left and I felt more and more peeved my every minute.

When Caitlin finally finished, we played Tic-Tac-Toe for the remainder of the period. Occasionally, I glanced at the window to see if "Mr. Jet" was still harassing me. Oh paranoia, you make life so interesting. The sad thing was, every time I did look outside, the bastard flew by like nobody's business.

The twenty minuted felt like an hour. I thought I was going to lose my mind. Finally the bell rang. "Oh thank god!" I whispered to myself. Caitlin and I hugged and said goodbye. I dashed to my last period class. As always, I was the first to get there.

The windows were covered with blinds so I wasn't able to look outside. That made me feel slightly more safe. Just slightly though.

I got out my cell phone and tested to Prime about the jet.

"What does the jet look like?" his message asked.

I stared at the message then yelled, "What the hell do you mean by that!?! It's a fucking jet for Christ's sake!!" I look up and saw Carlini, my teacher, standing there. Both of his eyebrows were raised. He looked amazed by my sudden outburst.

"Sorry," I said quickly to him.

My phone vibrated and I looked back down to see the message. It was Optimus again.

"Calm down, Clare," it said.

"How did you do that?" I asked the phone like an idiot. Of course it wouldn't answer. A minute later, another message from Optimus came up.

"I'll explain later," it said, "but Bumblebee, Ironhide, and I are coming to check it out."

"Thanks Prime," I whispered as I tucked my cell phone back into my jean pocket.

The bell rang and all the students went to their seats. Carlini assigned us our last short project that was for our final.

"Make 10 words what they are." Carlini said. We all sat quietly, trying to figure out what he meant. He never was good at explaining things. "For example:" he continued, "You make the word fire _on _fire."

"Oh!" we all said in unison. The project sounded simple to me. I logged into my computer then opened Photoshop to start. I tried my best not to worry about the jet outside and concentrated on my last final.

Everything went fine. The computers didn't freak out on us this time. But my gut said that I still wasn't fully safe. Maybe it's just my paranoia again. How annoying.

Thankfully though, the period passed by quickly and I was able to complete my final in time. When we turned our finals in, Carlini gave us each one of those jumbo candy cane sticks. Sugar!

I thanked him and said happy holidays. Carlini smiled and patted my shoulder.

"I wish I had more students like you. Have a great break, Clare." Well whaddya know. He said my name without looking down at his attention list.

The bell rang and since it was Friday, the song _Eye of the Tiger_ was put on the intercom. I liked the song a lot. I sang the lyrics as I walked to my locker to grab my coat. I met up with Caitlin at her locker so we could walk out together.

"Free at last!" Caitlin yelled out as we exited the building.

"Indeed," I added as I scanned the parking lot, searching for any Autobots. There were none. How odd. Maybe they're just running late. Caitlin's ride wasn't here either so we sat on one of the stone benches in front of the school and waited.

Caitlin looked up. She gasped a little and tugged at my sleeve. "Why is that jet flying so low?" She asked.

My heart skipped a beat. I was about to look up, but the sound of sirens stopped me. Barricade was slowly coming near us in car mode; his sirens were on. I heard the sound of metal clanking coming from up behind me.

Caitlin screamed and pointed at the school roof. I looked up and saw the jet, who had just transformed, standing on the roof. His scarlet eyes were on me. What perfect timing.


	9. Starscream Attacks

_Hey guys! Chapter 9 is out! Enjoy!_

_Happy Reading and Wring!_

* * *

All the students started to panic and scream when they saw the jet transform. Some ran back inside the school. Barricade transformed into his robot mode which resulted in more chaos. Barricade was grinning down at the frightened people. He was enjoying himself.

The jet Decepticon jumped down from the roof, nearly onto Caitlin and I. He crouched down to take a closer look at us.

"Let's see," he hissed. His eyes settled on Caitlin and he backed away. The jet aimed a gun, which was attached to his arm, at Caitlin.

"NO!!" I yelled at the jet. "You will not hurt her!" I stepped in front of Caitlin trying to shield her from the weapon. I was scared, but not as scared as Caitlin. She was petrified. Her eyes were wide and she was trembling.

"Step aside human," the jet growled to me. "My mission is to retrieve you, not kill you."

"I won't let you hurt her!" I yelled at him again.

Barricade laughed. "It seems like the human doesn't fear you, Starscream." he said to the jet.

The one called Starscream glared at Barricade. "Mute it! Or would you rather be offline?" Starscream said is dangerous tone. Barricade's grin faded.

While their attention was off of us, I whispered to my friend, "Caitlin, get back inside."

She looked at me as if I slapped her. "What about you?" She whispered back.

"I'll be fine." I lied.

Caitlin tightened her grip on my arm and her gray eyes stared at me in disbelief. "Bullshit." she said.

"Please Caitlin. I don't want you mixed up in this. You'll get killed." I growled to her.

I noticed tears coming down her cheeks. She hugged me tightly and whispered, "Please, don't die on me."

"I won't," I promised then pushed her towards the door. The second she let go of me, Caitlin sprinted towards the school and went in. I saw her turn around and watch me from the door. I could still see the tears on her face.

Don't die she said. Die. Was I going to die? 'I haven't even lived a life yet,' I thought.

Barricade's growl interrupted my thought. "The human got away!" he yelled.

"That doesn't matter," said Starscream, who was watching me curiously, "We're only here for this human." He took a step towards me, while I backed away.

"What happened to Optimus and the others?" I asked Starscream in a shaky voice.

Before he answered, I heard engines and a few car horns coming our way. I whirled around and saw Optimus, Ironhide, and Bumblebee speeding towards us.

"Speak of the devil," I said to myself. I couldn't help but smile when I saw them.

As the three Autobots stopped and began to transform, Starscream grabbed me and jerked my body roughly off the ground. Starscream was a tall robot which meant I was high off the ground. I gave out a little shriek when I realized how high I was and held onto Starscream's hand.

"Clare!" Optimus yelled. The Autobots pointed their weapons at Barricade and Starscream.

"You better repel those weapons Autobot, or the human dies," Starscream snarled to Optimus. With that said, Starscream began to crush my body in his hand. I yelped at the intense pain.

I turned my head in a painful angle to look at the Autobots. I saw Optimus lowering his weapon but Ironhide and Bumblebee kept theirs up.

"Let her go Starscream. NOW!" Optimus yelled. Starscream just laughed.

"Not going to happen," he said back to the Autobot leader.

I looked back at Starscream, who was paying no attention to me. I saw something silver on the roof. It was Jazz. He put a finger over his lips, telling me to keep quiet. I turned back to Optimus who was looking at me. I noticed that he had a mask over his face. His eyes were visible though and they scared me. I have never seen him so angry.

Optimus glanced up, probably at Jazz, and nodded. Something heavy landed on Starscream. Jazz body slammed right onto Starscream, knocking him forward. Even so, Starscream still held onto me. His grip tightened even more when he fell over. I winced at the pain again.

The other three Autobots began firing their weapons at Barricade. He got hit multiple times. Ironhide fired both of his cannons at the same time which hit Barricade, making him fly back and collide into the school building.

"Let go of Clare, Decepticon punk!" Jazz said to Starscream. Starscream growled deeply and threw Jazz off.

Starscream stood back up. His scarlet eyes were on me and he began to squeeze my body again.

"You want her?" he asked the Autobots darkly, "Take her!" He tossed me towards the Autobots.

I screamed while I was flying through the air. Bumblebee lunged out and caught me with both hands. My back banged painfully onto his metal hands and I screamed.

I heard more weapons being fired and the metal clanks of someone transforming. I looked and saw Optimus, Jazz, and Ironhide firing at Starscream who was flying away. Barricade had also transformed and withdrawn from the battle.

My back was painfully stiff and it was hard to move. I hoped that nothing was broken. I laid in Bumblebee's hands, trying to breath again. After a few minutes, I finally calmed down. I struggled to sit up but managed. I glared up at Bumblebee.

"What took you guys so long?" my voice came out calm. I'm such a good actor.

Ironhide answered. "That slagging Decepticon, Blackout, kept us busy."

"Blackout," I repeated, "What vehicle does he transform into?" I asked. I want to know what to look out for.

"A Sikorsky MH-53 Pave Low helicopter," Prime said. I stared at him.

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"A giant black helicopter," Jazz replied.

"Oh!" I said out loud, "Got it."

I looked around to see the damage that has been done. Thankfully only a small portion of the building was destroyed. And it was the office part. Amazing.

I saw many scared and confused faces peeking out from the doors and windows. Caitlin was standing outside staring at Optimus. It was awkwardly quiet.

"I think we should leave, now." I said to the Autobots.

"I second that," Ironhide said darkly.

Bumblebee gently put me down. When my feet finally touched the ground, someone grabbed be and tugged me away from Bumblebee. I turned and saw Caitlin frantically pulling me away. I tried to push her way from me but she had a firm grip on my arm.

"Shall I blast her off of you?" Ironhide said dangerously. He pointed one of his cannons at us. Caitlin shrieked and pressed her head against my aching back.

"Dammit Caitlin!!" I yelled at the pain and Caitlin.

"Ironhide, you know we do not harm human. What is with you!" I heard Optimus scold Ironhide. He stepped between Ironhide and us.

"Caitlin, it's alright. He won't hurt us." I told my friend. She was shaking and crying. 'Why was she crying. I should be crying.' I thought.

"He just said he'll blast me!" Caitlin whimpered and pointed at Ironhide.

"Don't pay attention to him. He's moody." I said quickly. She shook her head. She didn't believe me.

"Come on, Caitlin," I said trying to get her to stand. "Come with me and I'll explain everything."

She shook her head again.

"I promise to you right here and now, that these guys," I pointed to the four Autobots, "will not harm us in any way." Caitlin stared up at me. She still didn't believe me. Damn.

The police might arrive soon and we needed to leave. I didn't have time to beg Caitlin to come with us. I finally just gave up. I stood up and backed away from her.

"Autobots," Optimus said gravely, "Transform and roll out!" Jazz and Ironhide transformed and drove off. Prime and Bee also transformed but waited for me.

I offered Caitlin to come one last time. She didn't answer. I sighed and turned my back on her. I climbed into Bumblebee and we were off. I saw a few more people come out of the building to watch us leave. Caitlin just sat there.

I felt guilty for just abandoning her like that, but then again she didn't believe in me. I just lost my best friend. The thought alone, made me feel slightly depressed.


	10. House of Wonders

_Chapter 10!!!!!! Wow already ten chapters. Sorry that I didn't post this one up earlier. I've been kind of busy. Thanks to those who review my story! Please keep putting up reviews! Comments, ideas, anything. Just no insults! Enjoy the chapter you guys. :)  
_

_Happy Ready and Writing!_

* * *

Bumblebee didn't stop at my house. He just passed it as if it wasn't there. 'He's probably taking me to the factory instead,' I thought. I didn't really care where I was being taken at the moment.

Bumblebee asked me a few times if I wanted him stop somewhere to eat. I said no the first time he asked but ignored him afterwards. I just didn't feel like talking or eating. Damn. I couldn't remember the last time I've felt this gloomy.

I glanced at the digital clock above Bumblebee's radio. It was already 12:30. Wow. Time flies when you feel like shit.

We finally got to the factory. It took nearly an hour and I needed to stretch my legs. Prime and Bee both headed to the back of the factory. I automatically noticed that the hole, Ironhide made when I was here before, was already replaced by a huge door. A huge garage-like-door to be exact. It was silver and shiny. I like shiny things. It was big enough for Optimus to go through in vehicle mode. The garage door folded up, granting Optimus and Bumblebee entrance to the factory.

Bumblebee stopped and let me out. As I stepped out of him, I stared in aw at the newly repaired factory. It was a lot brighter inside, thanks for newer and better ceiling lights. I noticed that even the roof was fixed too.

Most of the old machinery was gone and was replaced by more advanced alien technology that the Autobots either brought or built themselves. There was also a screen that took up half of the far wall. Damn, I wish my T.V. screen was that big. They got a lot done in only a couple of days.

Ratchet walked in from another part of the factory.

"So, what happened?" Ratchet asked. Optimus explained, in full detail, what happened with Blackout and about the little battle at my school. I was only half listening. I was too busy looking at the new machines everywhere. I noticed a few.....metal beds. I didn't know what to call them. They were metal, flat and huge. Big enough for at least one of the robots to lay on. I only assumed that they laid on them to sleep, or whatever. I could be wrong.

As the two Autobots talked, I realized that it was very warm inside. I took off my jacket and sweater, leaving me with my T-shirt. I saw that nobody bothered to remove the little coat hangers that were in the far corner of the room. So, I strolled over, hung my clothes up, then strolled back.

Bumblebee, who was sitting on the ground in robot mode, watched me with his curious light blue eyes. I walked up to him and poked his arm playfully. Bumblebee cocked his head slightly to the side and poked me in the back with his finger. His finger hit the painful part on my back and I cried out in pain.

"What the hell?" I groaned to myself.

Bumblebee who was alarmed by my reaction, took it the wrong way. He got up and stepped away from me, probably thinking that he's the one who hurt me.

"No, no no," I said to Bumblebee, "Not your fault. It's probably a bruise from earlier today."

This caught Prime's and Ratchet's attention.

"Pull you shirt up, Clare," Ratchet ordered.

"No way!" I retorted immediately.

Ratchet rolled his eyes and Optimus sighed. "Just do it," Ratchet said irritably.

I groaned. "Fine," I said. Pulling up my shirt was way harder than usual. But then again, my body didn't feel like crap every day. My body was stiff like no other and in so much pain. I couldn't pull it off.

"Bee, can you help me?" I asked the yellow giant. Bumblebee nodded and gently lifted the shirt off of me.

Optimus' face hardened at the sight of my body. I looked down and sighed. My stomach had long black and blue streaks going across it. The rest of my abdomen was red. At first I thought it was blood until I poked it. It wasn't blood and it hurt. Even my arms had some wonderful bruises on them. Thanks a lot Starscream.

With my belly and arms covered in magnificent bruises, I wondered how bad my back looked. It hurt even more than my stomach.

Ratchet shined a laser all over my body.

"My scanners tells me that you have no serious injuries," Ratchet said after repelling the laser, "However, your back is slightly sprained. I advise you to eat something and rest. That way, your body will heal much faster."

"Wow," I said softly, "I have my own personal doctor. Thanks Ratchet."

Ratchet smiled and said, "You're very welcome."

"I'll take you home if you want," Bumblebee offered.

'Go home, huh,' I thought. The thought of home made me feel all gloomy again. I'll be alone and unsafe. All the hopelessness disappeared when I though of something.

"Hey Optimus. Can I stay here for a few days?" I asked the Autobot leader.

He looked at me then crouched down. His face came really close to me. "Of course you can," he said gently.

I felt relief wash through me. I can stay. 'But,'I though, 'I need some stuff from home and a bite to eat.'

"Are you busy right now?" I asked Optimus.

"No, why?" he said. His face was still close to me.

"How about you come with Bumblebee and me to my house. I need to pick up a few things."

A smile spread across Optimus' face, "Yes, I'll come." Jazz and Ironhide entered the room and Optimus stood up. "Autobots, stay here until I arrive back." He said out loud to his Autobot friends.

"Where you going?" Jazz asked.

"Clare's house!" Bumblebee's radio said excitedly.

"Oh, have fun," Jazz said lazily and strolled away.

Optimus and Bumblebee transformed while I grabbed my jacket. I climbed into Bumblebee and away we went.

We arrived at my house in pretty good time. It just turned 1pm. The parking space in front of the garage was empty and it was big enough for Optimus and Bumblebee to park in. Both my mom's and sister's cars were inside the garage since they were out of the country. I wondered if their plane ride was over yet.

I got out and went up to the door. I quickly unlocked and opened it, then turned around to see both holograms standing next to their vehicles.

"You can come inside," I told them. Bumblebee beamed at me happily and ran up. Optimus smiled too but came in a slower pace.

Both holograms were intrigued by my house. I warned them both not touch anything. Bumblebee poked his head in every room while Optimus stayed around me. He stood in front of the fire place ,which we barely used, and looked at the pictures above it.

With both holograms occupied, I went into the kitchen and decided to cook some maruchan ramen for myself. I took out a fairly small sized pot out of the cabinet and poured some water in it from the water faucet. Then I placed it on the stove and turned the flame up high. It didn't take long for the water to boil. When it did, I dumped the ramen noodles in the boiling pot.

I went back into the living room to wait for the noodles to soften up. Optimus was still standing in front of the fireplace with Bumblebee next to him. Even in hologram form, Optimus was still taller than Bumblebee. I, however, was still the shortest.

I sighed and walked over to them. I nudged Bee gently, who smiled and flicked my forehead. Optimus pointed to a baby picture of me.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Me," I said dryly.

Optimus looked at me then back at the photo. "I see," he said softy, "This is you in a much younger form."

"Yup," I pointed to another picture that had my mom holding me when I was a toddler. "That is my mother holding me when I was about three years old."

Optimus looked at the picture and smiled. His eyes wondered around to each picture, as if searching for something. "What about your father?" he asked.

I frowned. "We don't have any pictures of him." I whispered.

"I'm sorry," Optimus said gently.

Bumblebee stepped behind me and wrapped his arms across my chest, pulling me into a hug.

"What are you doing, Bee?" I asked. I couldn't help but smile.

Bee pointed to a picture of Anna, my sister, hugging me. Bumblebee pressed his body against my back. It hurt, but not as much as it did earlier. So I relaxed and leaned into Bumblebee's hologram. We stayed like that until I realized that Optimus was watching us curiously.

I blushed. "Ok, Bee you can let go now,"I said while pulled away. The blond hologram sighed and released me.

I went back into the kitchen to finish making my lunch. Bee and Optimus followed like two taller shadows. I poured the ramen into a bowl and added the flavor into it. Optimus stood near me, observing my so called cooking skills. Bumblebee, on the other hand, was constantly opening and closing the freezer.

"Quit it, Bumblebee," I said sternly and shooed both holograms into the living room. I grabbed my bowl and juice box then followed them. I placed both items on the small table next to the couch and turned on the T.V. I told both holograms to sit. Bumblebee sat down next to me on the couch. Optimus preferred to stay standing, but next to me.

I gave Bumblebee the remote to the T.V. so he can explore the wonderful word of media. He flipped through every channel excitedly. Occasionally he would stop and watch what every was on the channel for a minute before changing it. I didn't mind. It was kind of funny to see his reaction to every channel.

Optimus became interested in the history channel. They were playing a documentary about the Revolutionary War in America, the same one I saw in my U.S. History class. Great, I'm learning again.

Although Optimus seemed interested in history, he disliked the idea of war and asked Bumblebee to change the channel. Bee flipped to Animal Planet. They were playing a documentary about sea creatures. I saw Optimus' eyes widen in amazement when he saw an octopus.

"What an odd creature," he said to himself. He asked me a few questions about the animal. Surprisingly, I was able to answer them all. I felt smart at the moment.


	11. Love and Betrayal

_Chapter 11 out! Yay! I tried to make this one quickly so enjoy!_

_Happy Reading and Writing!_

* * *

I finished up my lunch and quickly washed the dishes. "Alright guys!" I said to both holograms, "Let's go upstairs and pack."

Bumblebee ran upstairs ahead of me. Optimus sighed and took his time coming up. I showed them to my room, then went into my mom's room and pulled out the extra suitcase from her closet. It was one of those small rolling suitcases. The kind I love.

When I walked back into my room, I saw Bumblebee holding Walter. My face heated up with embarrassment. I tried to ignore it while I stuffed clothes into the suitcase. Thankfully, Bumblebee put Walter down and started looking at my posters. I put my sketch book and a box of pencils and markers into my suitcase. When Bee was done looking, he plopped onto my bed. I didn't mind him doing that.

Optimus was standing next to my table, flipping through my history book. He was frowning, probably at all the wars America has been through. But he didn't say anything about it. When he was done, he placed the text book back on my table. His eyes flickered to Walter, who was on my bed. Optimus grabbed Walter and looked at him.

"Is this a toy?" he asked me.

"You can call Walter that," I said lightly as I dumped a couple books into the suitcase.

"Walter?" Optimus smiled as he said this.

"Yes Walter," I said hotly, "My plushie panda."

"Aren't pandas organisms?" Optimus asked curiously.

"Yes but Walter isn't a real panda. He's a.....toy. Real pandas are much bigger and they live in China. Not in America." Unless they're in zoos but I didn't say that out loud.

Optimus shrugged and gave me Walter. I gently placed my panda on top of everything else in my suitcase.

"The shard is in here, isn't it," Prime said softly.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked.

"I can feel it," he replied.

"Should I take it with me?"

Optimus thought for a second. "I think that would be best."

I nodded, went to my table, and crouched down. The box was were I last put it. Good. I grabbed it and took off the lid. The small bag was still in it. I took it out and checked if the shard was still inside. Thankfully, it was. I carefully placed the bag next to Walter and zipped up the suitcase. Bumblebee walked up and lifted it.

"No, it's fine Bee. I can carry it," I said to the hologram, who shook his head.

"I got this," Bumblebee said. I could still hear the radio talking. Bee placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled. He lifted the case effortlessly and walked out of my room.

"Thank you!" I called out to him.

"No problem!" I faintly heard him reply. Bumblebee will always make me smile, no matter what.

I turned around and found Optimus was suddenly close to me.

"I still haven't repaid you yet," he said softly.

I didn't understand. 'Repay for what?' I thought.

"What you mean?" I asked out loud to him.

Optimus reached out and grabbed my shoulders. He had a firm grip but not a painful one. I noticed that even the hologram's hands had that odd warmth to them. Optimus gently pushed me back until I was against the hallway's wall.

The Autobot's voice was calm and soft as he said, "What I mean is this." He pressed his lips onto mine.

At first I didn't respond. I didn't even realize that he was kissing me. After a few seconds of it sinking in, I finally closed my eyes and pushed up to deepen the kiss. I felt Optimus' arms wrap around me and pulled me against him. His warm body welcomed me.

I loved this. I wanted to stayed like this forever. But a small part of me thought, 'What the hell am I doing?' He's a robot after all. I was starting to get second thoughts about all of this. I started to fight the urge to wrap my arms around Optimus' neck.

Optimus' lips drew away from mine, but he began to nuzzle his nose and mouth against my neck. Even his breath was warm, dammit! 'Do robots even breath?' I thought absently.

"I love you," Optimus whispered in my ear.

My heart began to beat faster. No male has ever said that to me. I almost didn't believe Optimus until he kissed my neck. I hoped that he meant it in a friendly way, and not in a romantic way. I really wasn't mentally ready for a romantic relationship. Especially with an alien robot who I did secretly love. I had mixed feelings about the whole idea.

I heard someone walk up the stairs. 'Bumblebee!' I thought. I began to panic, which isn't the most useful thing to do.

Optimus, who was more calm, quickly backed away from me. I could see that his eyes were still on me. The lighting in the hallway was very dim, so Optimus' blue eyes glowed eerily.

Bumblebee reached the top of the staircase. He was smiling proudly, as if he accomplished something great. He's like a little boy.

"Great," I said breathlessly, "We can leave now." My phone began to vibrate in my jean pocket, which made me jump. I desperately tried to dip the phone out as both holograms stared. I finally pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. It said it was Caitlin. 'CAITLIN!!!' I thought excitedly.

I flipped open my cellphone and answered. "Caitlin! I'm so happy that you called!"

"Clare, I'm so sorry," she said back quickly.

"No, it's fine. I understand that you were freaked ou..." she cut me off.

"No, not that," Caitlin said in a very shaky voice, "I........I.."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Right when I came home from school. These people came and asked me about those...robots that were at school."

I felt my heart sink. She did not do what I think she did. "Caitlin, what did you tell them?" I asked slowly.

I heard her whimper. Was she crying? Again?

"I told them about you!" she blurted out. "I told them that the robots hurt and kidnapped you!" My mind went blank but she continued to sob into the phone. "They asked me where you lived and I told them. "

I couldn't believe what she just said. She ratted on me. Even when I told and promised her that I'll be fine.

"You ratted me out?" my voice came out calm and dark. I wasn't trying to be calm, my voice just came out that way. Probably not a good sign.

"Clare, I'm so sorry!" she stuttered, "You were acting to weird in English today. I got scared and worried about..." It was my turn to cut her off.

"BULLSHIT!" I yelled into the phone. Optimus and Bumblebee got startled by my rage. "You sold me out! I told you that I'll be fine and you still sell me out? How could you!? I thought we were friends! I thought you would back me up like I've backed you up before! But NO! Apparently, I thought wrong! You couldn't even believe me earlier today!" I was babbling on and on. Chewing the poor girl out. I wasn't being fair, but she still had no right.

After I was done releasing all of my fury, both of us went quiet for a minute. I was able to calm down during that time.

"Clare?" Caitlin asked nervously.

"Yes Caitlin, I'm still here," I said back calmly.

"Where are you?"

"At home."

There was a quick pause, the Caitlin said, "I think you should leave."

"Don't tell me what to do!" I snapped.

"No, what I mean is that, I think those people might be after you. I called to warn you," she paused, "And to say I'm sorry."

I froze at what she said. After me? Shit. I took a deep breath. "Thank you for the warning." I said calmly and hung up.

I stood there against the wall. Emotions were piling up inside of me. Anger, guilt, fear. Nothing positive. Once again, I felt like shit. I almost forgot that Bee and Prime was still there.

I looked at both of them and said urgently, "We have to go now."

I didn't wait for their response and ran downstairs. I grabbed my house key and went outside with both holograms at my side. After closing and locking the door, I dove into Bumblebee's real vehicle form.

Optimus' and Bee's engines roared to life and sped off. After a few minutes I could faintly hear more engines following us. I looked at the rearview mirror and saw five black vans coming after us. I could faintly see people inside. Great.


	12. The Chase

_Chapter 12 is up! Thank you to those who reviewed! Keep it up!  
_

_As for_ **Sophia Gray's** _question: I will be using some elements from both Transformer movies but hopefully not too much of it. It want to keep it somewhat original. I hope that's alright with all of you and that this answers your question. Thanks for asking and liking the story!  
_

_Enjoy the chapter everyone!_

_Happy Reading/Writing!  
_

* * *

**Bumblebee POV**

"Who are they?" Clare whispered to herself. She was shifting around nervously in the seat.

"Sector Seven," I said to Clare.

"What?" she asked.

"They are Sector Seven agents. They attacked me once, before I found you. I think they know of our existence."

Clare stared at my hologram. "Are they here to.......kill you?" she sounded scared.

"I don't know," I said trough the radio.

My comm. buzzed._ 'Yes Optimus?' _I answered.

'_Bumblebee, we need to split up. Maybe that will shake these humans off our trail. Contact me when you've lost them.' _

'_Will do, Sir.'_

'_Good luck old friend.'_

Optimus, who was in front of me, turned right. I decided to turn left. That might throw them off. I looked at Clare. She was staring at the mirror, watching the black vehicles chasing us.

"Clare hold on. I'm going to go faster." I told her. She nodded and fastened her seat belt.

When the opportunity came, I jerkily turned into the highway and picked up speed as I did. A few human vehicles were in my way, so I dodged around them to get through. The Sector Seven vehicles attempted to follow. There were only three of them. The other two must be after Optimus.

I soon realized that there were helicopters following us too. None were Decepticons though. I didn't know if I should consider that good or bad. All I knew was that these humans were persistent. I needed to think of a way to get rid of them without harming them in any way. Was that even possible at this point? But I mustn't give up!

I bolted into full speed and tried to swerve and turn into every road, desperately trying to shake them of. Clare was scared and I didn't want her to be in danger.

As I tried to think of an alternative action, one of the Sector Seven vehicles caught up to me and bumped into my back-end. This chase was beginning to irritate me.

I jerked my brakes down and allowed the van behind me to crash into me. Then I continued to keep moving. I kept on thinking of places to go. We were miles away from Clare's house and the factory. We were driving over a bridge like structure obove a fairly small forest.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a black van slammed into my side. On Clare's side to be exact. I, as a hologram, grabbed Clare and pulled her onto my lap.

Four Sector Seven vans surrounded us. The fifth came out and also slammed into me and knocked me off the road. I tumbled down into the forest below and crashed painfully into a tree.

My hologram looked down and saw Clare laying on top of me. She wasn't moving. I began to panic when I saw red lubricants dripping down her face.

I tried my best to lift her as gently as I could. I didn't want to damage her more than she already is. I got out of my vehicle form and placed Clare against a tree in a sitting position. My hologram went back inside my vehicle form and dragged the suitcase out.

I offlined my hologram and transformed. My joints were aching but I didn't have any extreme damage. Clare, however, did not look too well. Her already pale face turned into a sickly green color. Red lubricants covered her arms and her ripped outer skins. I crouched down and nudged her gently with my servo.

Suddenly cables wrapped around my servos and dragged me away from Clare. Sector Seven vans and agents began to surround me. Their weapons up and aiming at me. A very cool gas came out of the weapons. When the gas came in contact with me, my servos became stiff.

The black vehicles shot out more cables that wrapped around my legs. They pulled me down. I fell, face plates in the dirt. The freezing gas was making my body stiff and lock. I didn't fight back, couldn't. I was helpless at this point.

Out of the corner of my optic, I could see a few agents go up to Clare. I desperately tried to reach out to her even though I knew it was a futile attempt. I yelled out her name but my damaged vocal processors wouldn't allow me to make a sound.

I'm sorry Optimus. I failed my duty as a guardian. Clare, I'm so sorry.

The last thing I saw before blacking out was Clare's limp body being carried into one of the black vans.

**Optimus POV**

The two black vehicles have stopped following for some time. I guess they have given up. I stopped to the side of the road. I wasn't too far from the factory but I didn't know how far Bumblebee and Clare got.

I decided to contact Bumblebee. My comm. buzzed to him, but he didn't answer. Odd. I tried again. Still no answer. I began to worry. I tried to contact Clare's cellphone. It rang but she didn't answer either.

Oh no. Thoughts began to jam up mind. What if the humans injured or captured them. Or maybe a Decepticon came. Clare does have the shard after all. Not good. Not good at all.

I quickly went back to the factory. I needed to save Bumblebee and Clare. Hopefully Ratchet would be able to track them. I arrived at the factory and found the three Autobots waiting for me.

"Autobots, we need to find Bumblebee and Clare," I said the second I transformed from my vehicle mode.

Jazz stared at me. "Wait. I thought they were with you," he said.

"I'll explain later. Ratchet I couldn't contact Bumblebee or Clare. Can you track either of them?"

Ratchet sighed. "I don't know. I can try Bumblebee first but if he's offline, I won't be able to find him. Clare, however, I might be able to track her cellphone signal."

I smiled. There's still a chance in finding them. But, I couldn't help the fact that this was all my fault. I shouldn't have told Bumblebee to split up. I even put Clare in danger.

After a few long human minutes, Ratchet was able to find a signal from Clare's cellphone. It was a very small reading that instantly disappeared. Thankfully, we were able to record her location. It was far, so we needed to leave immediately.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" I called out to my fellow Autobots. We transformed and quickly drove off to find our fallen soldier and human friend.

'We're coming Bumblebee. Clare. Please, both of you, be alright when we find you.'

**Clare POV**

_The ground felt cool against my warm face. I opened my eyes and saw darkness. I could see a faint sliver of light shining down from an unknown source. I sat up and realized that all my clothes were gone. Instead, I was wearing one of those short hospital gowns. My body didn't hurt when I moved, which was good._

_It suddenly felt like someone was near me. I turned and gasped at what I saw. There was a robot standing not too far from me. He was standing very still and surrounded by some kind of gas. The giant was frozen, literally. But something about him bothered me. He looked familiar, too familiar. After staring at him for sometime, I realized that it was the same silver robot from before. Optimus called him Megatron. _

_A deep growl came from behind me. I turned and saw nothing. When I turned beck to frozen Megatron, he wasn't there. I heard the low growl again, but closer My chest was beginning to hurt again._ _Why now?_

"_The All Spark," said a deep voice, "So close. Yet so far." It was coming from behind me. Perfect. I didn't want to turn around. I had a bad feeling that it was Megatron talking. _

"_Why is it that if I try to contact other Decepticons I see you instead?" said Megatron. From his tone, he sounded curious and a tad irritated. "A mere_ _human," he growled, "A pathetic little creature like you having the power of the All Spark. Disgusting." _

_I felt his voice brush against my skin, creating goose bumps. I shivered at the feeling. Megatron, who probably noticed my discomfort, chuckled deeply._

"_Scared human?" Megatron whispered softly almost seductively_. _"You should be." He seemed closer somehow and his voice sounded so wrong. Damn him. _

_Something cold touched my back and slowly slid down. The action was repeated. I felt like I was a dog being petted by an abusive owner. Not a good feeling at all. Especially when you know it's an killer robot who's doing it. Megatron stopped petting me and wrapped his talons gently around my body. He was avoiding to touch me, but it still didn't feel right._

"_I've been trapped on this planet for cycles, watching and listening to these irritating humans. But you are different somehow. You are, by far, the most interesting organism I've seen." said Megatron. _

_I didn't know what to make from that. Was he complimenting me? Did he just say that he liked me? Probably not. I'm not that lucky._

_I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I slowly turned around then opened them. The only thing I saw was the familiar pair of red eyes staring back at me. The same cold, merciless eyes of Megatron. _

"_Interesting indeed," Megatron purred, "Killing you would be a waste." Pause. "Maybe you can live as my pet. Maybe." With that, his talons moved away from my body and I blacked out. _

I woke up in a bed. Bright white lights were blinding me.

"Simmons! She's awake!" I heard someone yell.

I tried to sit up but something pulled my left hand down. I looked down and saw that my wrist was cuffed to the bed. Great. I also noticed that I was wearing a short white hospital gown.

"Oh no," I muttered. I hated hospitals. But then again, who liked them? My arms and legs had bandages on and something was wrapped around my forehead. 'Did I hit my head?' I thought.

I saw that those white circle things were stuck to my arms and under the gown onto my chest. Agitated by all this, I ripped them off of my skin and ignored the stings they gave.

"Wow wow wow!" said a man who was walking up to me, "Where do you think you're going little girl?"

I glared at him. "Little girl?" I asked angrily.

The man ignored what said. "Here, allow me introduce myself," the man said as he held out his hand to me, "I'm Seymour Simmons. Agent of Sector Seven."

"Never heard of it," I said suspiciously. Simmons laughed. I stared at his still extended hand and took it. His handshake was strong and firm. I liked that. I decided to lighten up.....a little. I tried my best to smile. It came out more like a smirk.

"I'm Clare Roberts. Can you tell me where I am?" I asked as sweetly as I could possibly can.

Simmons laughed again. "Little girl, You are in Hoover Dam."

I stared at the agent. Hoover Dam? Wow, some vacation.


	13. Inside Hoover Dam

I stared at the man named Simmons. He just smiled at me, smugly. The jerk.

"Can you tell me why I'm in Hoover Dam? And what are you doing to my stuff?" I saw more agents taking my stuff out of my suitcase and putting them on a long table, neatly.

"Ms. Roberts, you have been exposed to alien radiation," Simmons paid no attention to the glower I was giving him, "While you were unconscious, we did some tests. It seems like you were not only exposed to the radiation; you also have some building up inside of you. Can _you_ tell me why that is?"

'This bastard really expects me to answer to him?' I thought. Yeah right. Instead of answering him, I began tugging at my cuff thinking that my hand will magically slip out. Simmons just watched. If he won't answer my questions, then why answer his?

After a few minutes of me futilely pulling my cuffed hand, Simmons groaned, "Aw. Give it up kid. We're not the bad guys. We won't hurt you. We are only here to protect you from those aliens. We even saved your sorry ass from that Camero."

I stopped tugging. 'Bumblebee!' my mind screamed at me. I grabbed Simmons by the shirt with my right hand.

"Hey, you touch me, that's a federal offense! " he said angrily.

"Where is Bumblebee!?" I yelled at him. "Where is my friend!?!"

Again, Simmons ignored my question. "Kid, they are not your friends. There have been sighting of these things attacking people. Just a couple of weeks ago, one of them attacked American soldiers at Qatar."

"No, those are Decepticons! Those are the bad robots. Bumblebee is with the Autobots, the good robots!" I tried to explain.

Simmons didn't look like he believed me. I became more angry at that. I began to scream out to Bumblebee, wherever he was.

"Bumblebee! Where are you!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I suddenly heard something. It sounded like Bumblebee, but it sounded like he was in pain. I slowly turned back to Simmons. "What are you doing to him?" My voice came out slightly hoarse from screaming.

"Just a few electrical tests," Simmons said, smirking. "I answered you question. Now you answer mine."

I let go of his shirt and looked down at my arms and legs. I ripped off all the bandaged. They were red with blood, but my skin was flawless.

Simmons' eyes grew wide. "How did you heal so fast?" he asked.

I ignored him and jumped off the bed. I dragged the bed as I walked towards the long table. I needed to get put of this damn hospital gown. Sadly I didn't get to change. Two agents came and grabbed me.

"Calm down," one of them said as I tried to pull free. The other agent seemed less patient with my attitude and picked me up. He dumped me onto the bed and pushed it back to it's original spot. Both agents stood near me just incase if I act up again. Damn.

"You are fiery," Simmons said lightly. "Please cooperate."

I heard Bumblebee's wail again. It made my heart ache. "I'll only answer your questions if and only if I can see Bumblebee," I said to Simmons quickly.

"Not going to happen," he retorted.

I turned my head away from him stubbornly. A few agonizing minutes later, Simmons gave up.

"Fine. Fine!" he yelled and uncuffed my hand. "If you lie, I swear kid. I'll put you in Juvi for the rest of your young life!" he threatened me angrily.

I took off at a dead run, trying to find Bee. I ignored the yells from the agents. I knew they were after me, but I didn't care. I needed to find my friend. I kept on trying to follow the sound of Bumblebee's heart wrenching wails. But it was hard because the damn place was a maze. After sometime, I heard Bumblebee again. Except it was louder. He was close.

"Hang on Bee!" I yelled out. I burst through a couple of large metal doors and saw Bumblebee. He was laying on his back, on top of a platform. Sector Seven agents surrounded him and were spraying some sort of gas at him.

Simmons caught up to me; the two other agents were close behind. "Never run off again!" He said breathlessly.

"Tell them to stop gassing Bumblebee," I told Simmons. He just stared at me. "Please!" I begged.

Simmons sighed and yelled at the agents to stop. They did and stepped away from the Autobot.

Bumblebee slowly sat up and looked down at me. His blue eyes didn't look curious like usual. They looked like they were in pain.

I slowly came closer to Bumblebee. "Did they hurt you?" I asked softly.

Bumblebee's eyes quickly became furious. His battle mask came down. "Yes!" he roared. "They hurt me!" Bumblebee aimed his cannon at the agents around him. "THEY HURT ME!!" He sounded like Barricade.

I stood there, frozen by fear. He scared me. "Get away from him," I said in a hollow voice to the agents. They quickly backed away as I came closer. "It's alright Bumblebee. They won't hurt you anymore." Bee's attention was on me now, his cannon pointed to the people behind me. "I promise Bee. You'll be fine."

Slowly, but surely, Bumblebee put down his cannon. I ran up to the yellow giant. He lifted me up with his hand and gently held me against his chest. I couldn't help but cry. I couldn't believe that I was scared of him. I noticed that even his armor felt warm, but not like Optimus'. Weird.

"Uh hate to break up the reunion, but you still need to keep your promise," Simmons said irritably. Bumblebee glared down at him and put his battle mask back on threateningly.

"No, no. It's alright Bee," I said reassuringly. Bumblebee glanced at me then relaxed. He hoisted me up onto his shoulder. Surprisingly, I wasn't afraid of being so high up. "So," I turned to Simmons, "What do you want to know?"

Simmons just stared at us in aw. I guess it would be odd to see a teenage girl in a hospital gown, sitting on a giant robot's shoulder.

Simmons shook his head. "Everything that you know. Staring with how and why you have alien radiation inside of you."

It took probably an hour to explain everything to the Sector Seven agent. And when I say everything, I mean : My scar, the All Spark and my shard, Megatron and the Decepticons, the Autobots, and the what happened during the last few days. I mentioned the war on Cybertron, but didn't go into detail about that. Bumblebee helped explain too, but it was hard for Simmons to understand Bumblebee's "radio talk". When I was done talking my jaws and cheeks were sore.

I noticed that Simmons' face was hard. He turned to one of the agents next to him and whispered something. He turned back to me and said, "We'll take you to see NBE-1 and the cube."

Bumblebee and I looked at each other then back at Simmons.

"Wait. You're telling me that you had the All Spark this whole time?" I asked.

Simmons just waved to us to follow and walked away. I groaned irritably. Bumblebee gently put me down and transformed into car mode. I ran to catch up to Simmons while Bumblebee followed behind carefully.

We walked for a while until we stopped in front of another huge metal door. It had "NBE-1" on it in large bold letters. Before we entered, one of the agents next to me took off his suit jacket and placed it over my shoulders.

"It's very cold in there," he said softly.

I smiled at him and said, "Thanks."

The big metal doors opened and a cold breeze blew through. The man was right, it was cold. I took a few steps inside and my feet began to freeze up. I was barefoot after all. Bumblebee transformed back into robot mode and lifted me up.

"Thanks Bee," I said as I rubbed my feet. Bumblebee nodded his head and continued to follow the agents.

In the middle of the room stood a giant frozen figure. I held my breath when I realized who it was. Even Bumblebee seemed to know who it was. He became slightly uncomfortable.

"Kid and Camero. Let me introduce you to NBE-1!" Simmons said proudly and pointed to the frozen robot.

"It's Megatron," I said softly.

"Huh?" Simmons asked.

"That's Megatron! The leader of the Decepticons! Why Is he here? He's so close to the All Spark!" I yelled. Then I remembered the dream or whatever that was with Megatron. 'So close. Yet so far,' he said. The thought of him touching me made me shudder.

Suddenly I heard a low growl. Somehow, I knew it was Megatron. He was calling me. I told Bumblebee to put me down. He hesitated but did what I asked. I jumped down from his hand and landed clumsily on the hard floor. Bumblebee attempted to pick me up again but I gently pushed his protective hand away.

I got up and walked towards Megatron. I could hear him call me. His deep rumbling growl ringed in my ears. I reached out, wanting to touch his frozen armor.

"Clare?" I heard Bumblebee call. I snapped out of my little daydream, but realized that I was close to the frozen giant with my arm stretched out towards him. I jerked my hand back, away from Megatron and turned around to look at Bee. He stared at me, worried. I shivered and went back to the Autobot.

"What was that?" Simmons asked me.

I shook my head. "Sorry. I thought I heard him say something," I half lied.

"Kid. This alien has been frozen for God knows how long. He has made no sound what so ever. Now let's move on to the cube," Simmons said impatiently and walked. Bumblebee lifted me up again and followed.

"You ok?" he asked.

I looked back at the frozen Megatron. "I really don't know. I feel like he's haunting me," I said darkly.

Bumblebee quickened his pace, as if trying to keep me away from the frozen Decepticon leader.

We went back to the bright room I woke up in. My stuff was still spread across the long table. I asked Simmons if I could change out of the hospital gown. He didn't answer my question...again.

I seriously felt like throwing something at his head. Instead I asked Bumblebee to give me the bag containing the shard. He gingerly picked it up from the table and gave it to me. It surprised me that the Sector Seven agents didn't take the shard away. Oh well.

After a long while of walking, we stopped in front of another door. It took a while, but the agents managed to open the large metal door. The room was very big and had a very high roof. Right in the middle of the room was a cube. It was enormous! The All Spark was at least 50 times larger than Bumblebee.

Simmons waved us to come closer. Bumblebee stood and stared at the cube for another minute then walked up to towards it. The closer we got to it, the more my chest tingled. It was an odd feeling, but at least it didn't hurt.

I took the shard out of the bag and pointed it towards the All Spark. The shard began to glow. It quickly pulled away from me and attached itself onto it's respected place on the cube. Then all the symbols on the All Spark began to glow and slowly faded a minute later.

Bumblebee, who was still holding me, hoisted me towards the cube. I was so close to it and my chest felt numb. I was about to touch it but hesitated. I turned to Bumblebee.

"Can I touch it?" I asked him. Bee nodded happily. I turned back to the All Spark and placed my hand on one of the symbols.

A wave of energy washed through me. There was no pain, just warmth. My whole body was filled with warmth and energy. I felt like I could do anything. The feeling was great. Sadly it didn't last long. The energy left my body as quickly as it came. But I still felt more powered up, like I've been recharged.

The All Spark glowed again and became all static-y. The static didn't touch my hand, which was still on the cube. The All Spark began to shrink. It shrunk to the size of one of those old mini TVs. The cube was surprisingly light. I was able to hold it under my arm for sure.

"Should we bring this back to Optimus?" I asked Bumblebee softly. I was still in amazed at what just happened.

Bumblebee nodded and said in his radio voice, "Let's get to it!"

"Oh no," Simmons said angrily, "You are not taking that anywhere!"

Suddenly, someone shot a cannon at Bumblebee and hit him right in the chest. The blast knocked him over and I flew out of his hands.

"The human's right girl. We're taking the All Spark," a familiar voice snarled.


	14. Pressures of War

_Chapter 14! I'm trying to make the chapters longer for you guys so enjoy! And please keep giving me reviews! _

_Happy Reading/ Writing_

* * *

I got up, still holding the cube, and turned around to see Starscream. He was with Barricade and another Decepticon, who I haven't met yet.

The third Decepticon was very tall, taller then even Megatron. Dammit, stop growing! He was black and pretty bulky. I could see blades on his back, helicopter blades. This must be Blackout. Great.

Simmons stared, wide eyed, at the three robots.

"Hey kid. Friends of yours?" he asked.

"Nope. You can attack these guys all you want," I said back.

Starscream took a step closer. His red eyes were on Simmons.

"Give me the All Spark and the girl, then we'll be on our way," Starscream said mildly to Simmons.

"No. We also need to bring Lord Megatron back," Blackout said quietly.

"Oh. Yeah, right," Starscream said. His voice sounded disappointed.

"You don't seem to like your leader," I said a little smugly to Starscream. I could see his eye twitch slightly when I said leader.

Starscream tilted his head. "What makes you say that?" he asked. Was he playing dumb?

I shrugged. "Just a hunch."

I could see Bumblebee stirring. He was alive, thank god! I slowly side stepped towards him. The Decepticons watched me.

Barricade lunged at me threateningly. "You take one more step towards that Autobot filth and I'll blast you myself!" he growled. I got him angry already. Amazing.

I grinned at him. "Megatron won't be too happy with you when he finds out that you killed his precious pet," I said.

Starscream's eyes narrowed down at me. "Pet?" he asked. "He claimed you as his pet and you're proud of it? How pathetic," He laughed.

I stood there still wearing the stupid hospital gown, smiling at the three killer robots. Blackout was watching me. His expression was blank. He'd probably fit perfectly into the stereotypical emotionless robot.

"Wait," Barricade said, "How do you know that Lord Megatron called you his pet?"

"I've made contact with him," I said lightly. I could see Bee staring at me. He looked worried.

"You're able to talk to Megatron?" Blackout asked.

"How can you, a mere fleshling, contact our leader while we cannot?" Starscream asked darkly.

"I have my ways."

"Don't play games with me human!?" Starscream roared. He aimed his gun at me. I froze. I saw Starscream's eyes flicker to Bumblebee. The Decepticon jerked his weapon towards Bee and fired at him. Bumblebee's body jerked violently with each impact.

"NO! Bumblebee!!" I screamed.

Starscream stopped shooting and laughed. Barricade, who also found it funny, laughed too. Blackout remained quiet.

I ran up to Bumblebee's lifeless form. His yellow armor was severely damaged. I could see small electrical sparks in his wound. Wires were severed and burnt. His blue eyes were flickering for a second then turned off all the way. He didn't move, at all.

I fell to my knees and stared at my friend. 'I lost another one,' I thought. 'I lost another friend.' I had few friends, very few. Each loss creates a bigger whole in my heart. Tears ran down my cheeks. I felt something snap inside of my mind and I began to scream. I didn't care who was around watching. I needed to let it all out. But I stopped myself before it was all out. Now's not the time for this. I just sat there and stared at the dead robot laying in front of me.

Something poked me in the back. I looked up and realized that I was surrounded my Starscream and his gang. Barricade was behind me, grinning down at me. Of course. But, when the hell did they move?

Starscream snatched to All Spark away from me. Barricade grabbed me and lifted my up off the ground. I wasn't scared, just angry.

"Put me down!" I yelled at him.

"You're in no position to tell me what to do human," he sneered. "You will revive Lord Megatron for us."

"NEVER!" I yelled back at him.

"What a stubborn little creature," Blackout said dryly.

I continued to yell at Barricade to put me down. Starscream found my resistance entertaining and merely watched. Barricade, however, was getting very agitated.

Suddenly, something hit Barricade and Starscream. Barricade fell over and released me. I climbed out of him hand. Another projectile hit Starscream, making him drop the cube. I ran over and grabbed it.

Sector Seven agents were shooting at the three Decepticons with weapons I've never seen before. Blackout and Starscream were firing back.

I could faintly hear Simmons yell at me. "Run kid! Get out of here!" He didn't have to tell be twice. I held onto the cube and ran past the firing agents.

As I ran out of the room I heard Starscream. "No! Don't let her escape! After her, Barricade!" he yelled. Dammit. He just had to send Barricade didn't he. I heard metal clanks which meant Barricade transformed into his police car form. He turned on his sirens. Barricade's is going to play around with me. Damn him.

Hearing the sirens made me run faster. I didn't know where I was going or where to go. I burst through couple of doors and found myself in the bright room. I ran past my stuff that was on a long table, and skidded to a stop.

I heard vibrating. 'My cell phone!' I thought. I searched through one of my jeans that laid on the table. I pulled out my cell phone.

"Yes!" I yelled out. I looked at the caller ID. Optimus was calling. I didn't have time to answer him. Barricade's sirens were coming near. I began to run again; cell phone in my hand and the All Spark in my arms.

I turned into different hallways, trying to lose Barricade. After a while of running I couldn't hear his sirens anymore. But I didn't trust the silence. He could have just turned his sirens off.

I looked around and saw a large metal door that said NBE-1 on it. After a minute of struggling, I finally opened it up and went in. I closed the doors behind me. The cold caught me off guard and I began to choke on the freezing air.

When I was able to breath again I realized that I did something stupid. Shit. I just trapped myself in a room with frozen Megatron. I totally forgot that Sector Seven called him NBE-1. At least he was frozen and the people, who were around him, didn't notice me.

I quickly went to the far corner of the room. I was trying to keep myself away from frozen Megatron and the door. I didn't want to be near to the door when Barricade bursts through it. Watch, he'll just come through the wall that I'm sitting against.

I set the cube down next to me and took a deep breath. I needed to calm my nerves for a second. When I was calm, I began to look through all of my missed messages. All the Autobots, except Bumblebee, have tried to contact me at least 20 times each.

"How long was I out?" I whispered. I looked at the date on my phone. It was Sunday morning, well at home. Wow, I was knocked out.

My phone vibrated again. This time it was Jazz. I answered him. "JAZZ!!" I yelled.

"Cl.....yo.....th...re..?" I could hear him but there was a lot of static. The signal was very bad down here. Jazz said something else that I didn't catch then my phone turned off. I tried turning it back on but it didn't work.

"No! Not now! Don't die on me now!" I yelled and banged my phone into the cube.

The All Spark started to glow and shot an electrical current through my phone. The cell phone turned back on. I stared at it in disbelief. There was even a full signal.

The phone vibrated again and I answered again. "IRONHIDE!!" I yelled......again. I guess relief and happiness results in yelling and lots of it.

"Clare? Are you ok?" Ironhide asked urgently. Probably because I yelled.

"Yeah. For now," I said happily.

"How about Bumblebee?" he asked.

All the happiness left me and my mind went blank. "Bumblebee?" I whispered. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh god!" I began to panic.

"Clare calm down. Tell me what happened," Ironhide said loudly.

"I don't know!" I blurted out, "Starscream shot him so many times. He wasn't moving. I don't know! He can't be gone! He just can't!" I was blabbering and sobbing uncontrollable again. The other end was quiet.

"Clare. Calm down," Ironhide said finally. His voice was calm. I envy him.

I put my phone down and took a deep breath again. I needed to calm down. I did not need a mental break down every 5 minutes. I picked my cell phone back up. "Where are you?" I asked Ironhide.

"We've just entered the dam," Ironhide said, "Where are you?"

"I'm in the chamber with Megatron."

Silence.

"WHAT!?!" Ironhide roared.

"I'll explain later Ironhide," I said hastily, "Please, just hurry. Barricade is chasing me"

"We'll hurray," Ironhide said then hung up.

I sat there and close my eyes. 'Is this how a war is?' I thought. Today was one of those days when you question if everything is real or not. If you're still dreaming and you're waiting to be woken up.

An alarm went off and my eyes shot open.

"Systems are shutting down!" someone yelled. "We're losing NBE-1!"

I stayed where I was and calmly watched the others panic. They began to frantically speed up whatever is was that they're doing.

"Another NBE is coming our way!" another person yelling in a panicked tone.

I heard sirens. I didn't panic. I felt oddly calm.

Barricade burst through the door in car mode. He skidded to a stop and transformed. More people panicked; some even ran out the door Barricade busted through. Very few remained where they were, frozen by fear.

Barricade's eyes fell on me. I saw him grinning and he stalked over to me. I've never hated someone so much before. Sure I say it now and then but now that I think about it, I never really meant it. But Barricade is a different story. I seriously despised him.

I felt more and more dread every time Barricade took a step closer to me. The Decepticon stopped in front of me and crouched down to my level.

"No where to run fleshling," he sneered.

"Who's running?" I said in a low voice. I was sick of his bullshit.

"Silence fleshing!" Barricade yelled at my face.

"Don't call me fleshling, metal man."

He growled at my retort. I wasn't fazed by his anger.

Barricade leaned closer to me while I squished myself back against the wall. I prayed for him not to touch me.

"Frenzy has shut down all the systems. Now you're going to revive Lord Megatron," he said lowly.

"No I'm not," I said back slowly.

"It wasn't a request, human. It was a demand."

"I don't care what it was. The answer is and always will be no."

We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

"You are really beginning to irritate me, human," Barricade growled deeply.

"Goal accomplished," I said dryly, "Took long enough to do it."

Barricade roared and grabbed for me. I dodged him but one of his claws made a deep cut in my stomach.

"Son of a BITCH!" I yelled out. It hurt like hell. I carefully touched the gash and hissed at the pain. Blood covered my hand. I was bleeding badly, fuck.

Barricade took that opportunity to grab me by the leg. He dragged me painfully towards thawing Megatron.

"No! I won't do it! I won't!" I twisted around desperately, trying to get loose. I heard Barricade chuckled. He let go of my leg and grabbed me around my waist.

"Yes, you will," Barricade whispered. He ripped off part of the hospital gown, reveling my scar. Then he lifted me up towards Megatron.

"Clare!" someone yelled. Barricade froze for a second then turned and glared at Jazz. Jazz stood in front of the damaged door and had his weapon pointed at the Decepticon.

Barricade growled irritably and shoved my body against Megatron's chest. My scar tingled then burned. It felt like some one reached into my chest and began to crush my heart in a fiery grip. I gave out a scream, then felt Barricade let go of me.

I fell and landed painfully on my back, knocking the air right out of me. I laid there gasping for air and watched Megatron come to life.


	15. Battles and Hope

_Chapter 15! Yay! I sorta wrote this one quickly and it's not as long as I would like it to be but whatever. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please keep reviewing! _

_  
Happy Reading and Writing! _

* * *

The Decepticon jerked his head to break the ice and glared at all the frightened humans around him.

"I am, Megatron!" he roared then sheds the rest of the ice off of his body. The rest of the Sector Seven workers ran out of the room, scared. I wish I was smart enough to be with them, but no.

Chunks of ice showered down on me as I sat up. I rubbed my lower back.

"What the hell did I land on?" I muttered then saw my shattered cell phone. "Oh. Well that didn't last long."

I almost forgot about Megatron, who was behind me and watching me. I tried to ignore him and watched Jazz desperately battle with Barricade. Jazz didn't look too good. 'Where are the others?' I thought. I began to walk towards the two fighting robots, which probably wasn't a wise thing to do.

"Where do you think you're going, my pet," Megatron asked darkly in his deep voice. Again, I tried to ignore him.

Jazz was losing the fight and I began to panic. "Jazz," I whispered. "Please, don't die on me." Barricade punched Jazz brutally in the face. "No, Jazz!" I screamed.

Megatron laughed as Jazz tumbled back. I ran up to him and stood in front of Barricade.

"Don't touch him!" I yelled at the Decepticon, who just smiled.

"Are you kidding me? Is that the best you can do?" Barricade raised his arm to hit me.

"Barricade," Megatron growled. "You will not touch my pet."

Barricade was stunned by what his leader had just said. "But. She's just a human." he stammered.

"You dare question my orders!" Megatron roared which made me and Barricade jump.

Barricade quickly shook his head, no.

"Good," the Decepticon leader purred. I couldn't ignore his voice. It was so unnatural.

"Megatron," I heard someone growl. I whirled around and saw Optimus. Oh thank god.

Megatron glared back at the Autobot leader. "Prime!" he roared then transformed. His vehicle mode looked like a weird alien jet. He flew towards Optimus without any hesitation. Prime jumped up and grabbed onto Megatron. Both 'bots flew through the air and crashed through a few walls.

"Nice exit," I said absently.

The sounded of giant footsteps came near and I saw Ironhide and Ratchet charge in. They both shot at Barricade mercilessly. Jazz stood up and quickly grabbed me. He took me to a safer area in the room and asked, "Where's the cube?"

I pointed to the far corner. "There." I said.

"Alright. Take the cube and run. Go to a safe area and stay there until one of us comes and gets you, ok?" Jazz said softly. I stared at him.

"You know I won't do that," I said to him.

Jazz smiled tiredly. "Whatever you do, just be save. And try not to be a smart-ass with Megatron and the other Decepticons, alright? They will kill you."

"Megatron won't but alright." I said. I never realized how sweet he was. Dammit. Why them?

Jazz gently put me back onto the ground and ran off to join the others in beating Barricade. I ran and grabbed the cube. I watched as the three Autobots literally destroyed Barricade. When they were done shooting at him, Barricade was laying on his back. His joints twitched slightly and there were small electrical sparks coming out of his chest. His red eyes turned off then back on, trying to stay alive.

I ran out of the room and tried to search for a safe place. I highly doubted there was one, but what else could I do? My stomach was aching like no other. I stopped running and looked down at myself.

I was still bleeding from Barricade's cut. The white hospital gown was now partly red. I could also see little strands of blood running down my white legs. My body hasn't had the chance to heal properly. It probably won't have any chance. Damn.

The sound of engines was coming my way. I turned around and saw Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz coming up to me. Ironhide stopped right next to me; his driver's seat door opened. I looked down at my bloody legs then back at Ironhide.

"Get in already," Ironhide said impatiently.

I shook my head and ran off.

"Wait!" I heard Ironhide yell. "Come back!"

I turned back around and yelled, "Sorry Ironhide! I just don't want to track blood inside of you!" Then I continued running. I their engines roar and come near me. The three Autobots followed me as I ran. They tried not to hit or pass me.

'Where to go. Where to go.' I thought hopelessly. 'What to do.' I felt bad that I couldn't help my friends. All I did was let bumblebee die and bring the Autobot's worst enemy back. I suddenly had an idea. I stopped running abruptly. The three Autobots screeched to a stop behind me.

"What is it?" Jazz asked.

I didn't answer at first I just kept on thinking.

"Clare. We have no time for this," Ratchet said angrily.

"If I could revive Megaton...." I said to myself. "I can do it to Bumblebee!" I yelled out excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" Ratchet asked.

"Can't you see? You said that I have energon inside of me. Right?" I asked Ratchet quickly.

"Yes," he said.

"There must be a lot of energon inside of me, because Megatron came alive when my scar touched him. If I could bring him back why can't I bring Bumblebee back too?" I was so excited by the thought.

"Sounds possible. If you did it with Megatron....." Ratchet said thoughtfully. "Where is Bumblebee's body?"

"Follow me," I said quickly and began to run again.

Surprisingly, I wasn't tired. My legs didn't ache either. I felt like I could run forever. Was I like this because of the All Spark? Who knows, but I felt awesome.

We were nearly at the room Bumblebee was in, except an odd vehicle blocked our path. We stopped a few yards away from the vehicle. It was a tan armored truck. It had a long arm like gizmo with a claw at the end of it. I had a very bad feeling when I saw it slowly coming closer to us.

"It's Bonecrusher," Ironhide growled. 'Bonecrusher, huh?' I thought. The name itself says it all.

Bonecrusher transformed and came at me. I could see that he had wheels on his feet so he can skate around. I thought it was cool even though he was going to kill me.

Suddenly, Optimus burst through a wall and tackled Bonecrusher. The four of us quickly passed them and got to a safer area away from Optimus and Bonecrusher. I turned back around to watch the battle.

An orange blade came out of Optimus' right arm. Bonecrusher roared and tried to grab Optimus with his giant claw. Prime dodged and got behind Bonecrusher. The Autobot leader stuck his blade into Bonecrusher's head. The Decepticon howled in pain as Optimus decapitated him. Bonecrusher's body crumpled to the floor next to his head. His red eyes flickered for a second, then turned off completely.

Optimus turned and walked over to me and the other Autobots. I could see his blue eyes widen when he saw me. He crouched down to my level. Even though his face was covered by his battle mask, I could tell that he was mad.

"Who did that?" Optimus asked angrily as he pointed to my still bleeding stomach.

"Uh.....Barricade," I was afraid to talk to him since he was angry. "But they took care of him." I jerked my thump towards the Autobots behind me. Optimus just stared at me. Was he angry at me?

"Ratchet," he said finally, "get Clare to safety." He voice was dark.

I shook my head. "No," I said.

"What?" Optimus said surprised.

"I'm not leaving without Bumblebee."

Optimus closed his eyes and heaved out a sigh. "Clare. Bumblebee is..." he didn't finish. Optimus looked sad and defeated. "He's gone." he said it as if it hurt.

"No! I can bring him back, like I did with Megatron!" I said loudly. I was getting a little impatient.

The four Autobots were quiet. Optimus just looked at me with disbelief.

"Please Optimus," I pleaded, "Give me a chance."

Optimus shook his head tiredly. "Ratchet, go with Clare. We'll try to hold the other Decepticons back."

As is if on cue, a jet and a black bulky helicopter flew in from behind us. They both transformed and immediately attacked the Autobots.

"Clare, let's move!" Ratchet yelled put quickly.

Before I was about to move, Megatron flew through the wall Optimus came through and transformed. He shoved Optimus roughly into the opposite wall and grabbed me. I was getting very irritated by being grabbed like an object.

One of his talons was digging into the gash in my stomach, making it bleed out more. I gasped at the pain and dropped the All Spark.

"You're injured," Megatron said darkly. "And you have lubricants leaking out of you." Did he just notice this now? "Who injured you?" he growled. Wow. He actually cares. I thought he hated humans. But then again, Megatron did call me "the most interesting organism".

"I would answer you but you're hurting me," I said in a strained voice.

Megatron wasn't paying any attention to me anymore. He didn't even bother to loosen his grip. So much for caring. He was, however, staring at Optimus.

Optimus was eyeing Megatron suspiciously. The other three Autobots were fighting off Starscream and Blackout, who were gaining the upper hand. Damn them.

"What do you want with Clare," Optimus growled. He pointed his gun at Megatron's chest.

"I just want her to be my pet," Megatron said simply. He was teasing Optimus.

"Let her go," Prime said in a demanding tone.

Megatron smirked. "Why would I do that? She's so warm, soft, and fleshy," he purred. The bastard sounded like a damn rapist. Not the most comforting thought. I was even more uncomfortable when Megatron stroked my hair. I heard Optimus growl angrily.

"Jealous, Prime?" Megatron asked pleasantly. His voice will always give me the shivers. How does he do it?

I looked down at my wound. The damn hospital gown was drenched in gore. Even my legs were fully red from all the blood. Looking at it made me feel sick.

It must have shown of my face because Optimus asked, "Clare, are you alright?"

'Does it look like I'm alright?' I thought angrily. But I didn't want to snap at Optimus. Megatron maybe, but not Optimus.

"I'm losing too much blood," I said. "I don't know how long I'll last."

Megatron titled his hand and unwrapped his claws around me. I laid there in the palm of his hand. I could see my blood dripping down from his talons.

The Decepticon leader transported me to his bloodless hand. He stared at the red liquid that was running down his fingers. He moved his fingers closer to his lips. A silverish tongue came out of his mouth and licked the blood from his talons.

Watching him made me feel even more sick. I still thought rapist while I watched him. I noticed that Megatron had jagged teeth. They made him look even more grotesque and scary.


	16. Bloody Energon

_Chapter 15! Yay! A little warning, Megatron's actions get a little.....interesting in this chapter. _

_So please review as always! And enjoy!_

_Happy reading/writing! _

* * *

Megatron's eyes widened and he grinned at me. "For a small fleshling, you have a lot of energon inside your frame," he said. His smile disappeared as his eyes narrowed down to my chest.

He slipped one of his talons under my now red hospital gown and slipped it off of me. He didn't even rip the damn thing. Should I be impressed by that? Probably not, because he just stripped me with the talon he just licked. I can never win.

To my great relief, I was wearing underwear. But they were both drenched in blood. Wonderful. It's going to take ages to clean those stains out.

"Oh, there it is," Megatron whispered. "The secret to your power." 'Power?' I thought, 'What power?' Megatron began to trace the symbols on my chest with his talon. I really did not like being touched by him at all. It made me feel dirty.

Unexpectedly, he brought me closer to his face and kissed my scar. I had to tilt my head away so that his pointy helmet wouldn't slice up my face. I felt his breath on me. It was cold like everything else about him.

I could see Optimus stare at Megatron. His eyes were filled with shock which quickly turned to rage.

"Don't touch her," Optimus growled. He was pissed now, which was good for me. Maybe if I was lucky enough, Prime would get this freak off of me.

Megatron wasn't fazed by Optimus' anger. Damn him. He merely smirked and ran his tongue over my scar. I shrieked and tried to get away. But Megatron had a hold on me.

"You're not leaving now, are you my pet?" Megatron said softly. "The fun has just begun." I saw his red eyes flicker towards Optimus while he licked my scar again. He was taunting Optimus, and Optimus was falling for it.

**Optimus POV**

Watching Megatron kiss Clare like that disgusted me. He was harassing her. I felt rage build up inside of me. My body was shaking with it. She screams when he licks her, making me jump. I could see Megatron smirking at me as he ran his glossa over Clare's bare skin.

"Stop it!" she yelled out.

"No," Megatron growled. "Allow me to clean up your wound."

My mind went blank as I watched Clare trying to struggle out of Megatron's grasp. I could faintly hear the battle behind me. I turn and saw my Autobot allies trying to stay online and fight. I needed to do something. But what? I needed to help either Clare or my Autobot friends. I can't do both.

Megatron didn't seem to want to harm Clare. If he did, Clare would have been dead by now. But knowing him, Megatron will probably torture her. 'But he's only doing this to taunt me,' I thought. The question is, was Megatron going to do something worse to Clare when my back was turned? I hoped, to the fullest, not.

There was no time. I closed my optics. "I'm sorry Clare," I said and turned to fight off the two other Decepticons.

**Clare POV**

I watched Optimus as he turned and ran away from me. He left me. I reached out to him vainly. "Optimus?" I tried to call out but my voice came out as a whimper. "Don't leave me."

I heard Megatron laugh. "He abandoned you," he taunted. Hearing that made my heart break. "Did you really think that he will stay for you? A mere human?"

"He said........that he loved me," I whispered. I felt tears swell up in my eyes.

"He lied," Megatron growled as he caressed my body.

'Snap out of it!' I yelled in my head. Optimus lying? No. He wouldn't lie. He wouldn't hurt me on purpose. None of the Autobots would. Bumblebee told me that Optimus is a great leader and he would never lie. And I believe him.

I shook away all the tears and sadness. There was no time for that. After all this is war.

I had a worse problem in my hands, and his name was Megatron.

The Decepticon leader continued to lap up the blood the covered my body. His tongue was cold and oddly soft. My body got goose bumps again. A moan escaped my lips as Megatron kissed my stomach, avoiding the wound.

"You seem to enjoy this," he said in the horribly seductive voice of his. My face began to feel hot. Was I blushing? Dammit, it was!

I looked down at my stomach and gasped. I could clearly see my wound healing. Probably because I wasn't running around like a maniac. It's about damn time. I saw light pink tissue fill the gash and skin slowly began to cover it.

Megatron glared at my healing cut. "No, not yet!" he growled. "I haven't had enough."

My eyes widened in horror. "Please. No," I whispered.

Megatron, the jerk that he is, ignored me and dug one of his talons into my flesh. I screamed as he cut in, deeper. I felt nothing but pain. My body began to spasm slightly. It didn't take long for my blood to cover half of my stomach again but Megatron didn't stop there. He continued to penetrate me slowly while I screamed in pain.

"Make him stop! Make him stop!" I screamed out. Megatron stopped and looked at me. I laid their in his hand gasping. I was panicked. I wrapped my arms over my stomach which only made the pain more intense and the blood smear out. I tried to sit up but Megatron used his talons to pin me down and keep my arms away form my abdomen.

The Decepticon smirked and began to lick up my blood again. This time he was more rough. He didn't even bother being careful with his teeth which were now making more cuts on my body. More gore oozed out from the cuts and Megatron happily lapped it up.

After a few minutes of struggling, I finally gave up. I felt like I lost. I was losing way too much blood and my vision started to blur slightly.

Optimus and the others were still battling Blackout, Starscream, and another Decepticon. I couldn't see the third one clearly so I didn't know who it was. I could see, however, Jazz laying on the ground. I didn't know if he was dead or not.

"Please God," I whispered, "Don't let any more of my friends die." I felt so damn weak and so useless. Why? 'Why am I so fucking useless!' I screamed in my head.

I winced as Megatron dug his tongue into my cut. I groaned at the pain. Megatron chuckled.

"I can't help myself," he purred. "You just taste too good for me to stop."

Something hit Megatron in the face and burst into sparks. I turned my to see who shot at him and saw Optimus pointing his gun at Megatron. His blue eyes were filled with unimaginable fury.

"Enough!" Prime roared.

Megatron glared at Optimus and held me against his chest. His other hand transformed into a flail. I guess he wants to protect his little pet.

My cheek was pressed against Megatron's metal chest. I saw a tiny light deep withing his chest. 'His spark chamber,'I thought absently. 'Wait, how did I know that?'

My mind went blank. Slowly, I reached into the opening in his chest. Deep inside, I felt something warm and full of life. My chest began to tingle again. It was the same feeling I had with the All Spark but not as intense.

I grabbed Megatron's spark and squeezed. The Decepticon leader yelled out loudly in shock and in pain. Anger quickly filled up inside of me. I wanted to hurt Megatron. I wanted to hurt him bad.

I shoved my arm deeper inside his chest and squeezed harder, which wasn't the wisest thing to do.

Pain suddenly shot up my arm. It felt like a hundred white hot knives were poking my skin. I shrilled and let go of Megatron's spark. Megatron also let go of me and I fell. I landed in someone's hands, Optimus'. Prime began shooting at Megatron mercilessly.

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. My right arm felt like it was on fire. I cradled my arm. It felt so damn heavy. I didn't even want to look at it. I heard Optimus stop firing and opened my eyes. The Decepticon leader's armor was badly damaged but it didn't look too life threatening. His chest, on the other hand, was glowing red and magma like substances leaked out. Dammit, he was still alive.

Optimus gently put me back on the ground. Oh floor, how much I've missed you.

I swagged to the far wall, away from both robots. They were busy engaging in their own battle. I could see Ratchet, Ironhide, and Sector Seven agents trying to bring down the three Decepticons. They must have teamed up.

I squinted to see who the third Decepticon was. To my horror, it was Barricade. 'How the hell did he survive?' I thought to myself.

I noticed that Jazz was trying to get up. He really wanted to right but he was too badly injured. I ran up to him.

"Jazz. Are you ok?" I asked instantly.

Jazz just stared at me. "Forget about me," he said. "What about you? You're covered in lubricants!"

I looked down at my body. He was right. Blood covered nearly every inch of my body. Somehow, though, my cuts were fully healed. But my right arm had black lines all over it. Up down, straight, squiggly you name it. It looked like a two year old had drawn on my arm with a permanent black marker. I touched my new burns. They felt hot. No surprise there. But, my arm didn't hurt anymore.

Jazz sat up and gave my arm a dark look. "You got more burns," he said gravely.

"Yup," I said tiredly. My arm began to feel cool and light. I ignored it. "You don't look to good yourself."

Jazz had a huge hole burnt into his chest. It missed his spark by a few inches. The silver Autobot gave me a small smile.

"I've had worse," he said softly.

"Don't give me that," I said. Jazz chuckled softly.

I went closer to Jazz and climbed onto his leg to get a better look at his chest. He sat there quietly and watched. I whistled softly while I examined his wound.

"It's pretty deep," I said and touched his chest with my burnt hand. Both my chest and arm began to tingle slightly. Then they became completely numb. Suddenly, I felt energy build up in my arm and it came out of my finger tips into Jazz. He quickly jerked away from me and I slipped off of his leg. I landed on the hard floor with a thud.

"Ow," I groaned.

"How did you do that?" Jazz asked breathlessly.

I looked up at Jazz and froze. His chest armor was fully healed. Actually, his whole body looked better. He looked shinier and newer like when I first met him. Not even a scratch. Wow.

"I really don't know," I said. A smile spread across my face. 'Maybe I'm not so useless after all,' I thought.

Jazz stood up without any struggle. "I feel as good as new!" he said happily. "You really are amazing. Thanks."

"No problem. But enough about me. Go help the others!" I said.

Jazz smiled and gave me a quick salute. "Yes sir," he said and ran towards his allies to fight off the Decepticons. 'He called me sir?' I thought. I didn't care. I felt happy and relived that I helped one of the Autobots.

I could see Megatron receiving a great beating from Optimus. His injury gave him a huge disadvantage. Ha! It was somewhat entertaining to watch Megatron getting his ass handed to him. My smile grew wider when Optimus punched Megatron in the face. I felt like cheering 'Go Optimus!' but didn't.

All the robots were busy and I had one goal right now. Reviving Bumblebee. But I felt like I've forgotten about something. Something very important. Then it hit me. The All Spark, where is it?


	17. For a Friend

_Woooo!!!! Chapter 17! Thank you to those who review again! Keep reviewing for my sake! lol_

_Anyway, Enjoy the chapter!  
_

_Happy Ready/Writing_

* * *

"No. Where did it go?" I said as I looked around. "Guys?" I yelled out to the Autobots and ran up to them. "I lost the cube!"

"What!?" Ironhide roared as he was blasting his cannons at Blackout.

"Really Ironhide. Is that the only thing you can say?" I asked irritably.

"Kid!" I heard someone call out. I turned and saw Simmons. Some of his clothes were ripped and burned. His face was all dirty and sweaty. He was with other Sector Seven agents and a few other men in army uniforms. 'Where did they come from?' I thought.

I ran over to them. Simmons was staring at my body. I forgot that I was half naked. I glared at him and smacked him in the face.

"Quit staring at me like that!" I yelled.

"Well, I can't help it!" He yelled back. The soldiers next to Simmons snickered. "Shut up!" he roared at them.

"You just got owned by a little girl," the black soldier said.

"Yeah, she sure showed you," said another soldier.

"Zip it army boys," I said angrily. "What do you want Simmons?"

Simmons began to speak but was interrupted when one of the army guys roared, "TAKE COVER!" and pounced on me. A missel hit the wall behind us and caused rubble to shower down at us.

I was under a fairly cute looking soldier, blushing like an idiot.

"Sorry kid," he grunted as he got off of me.

"Don't be," I said. "Thanks for that, though."

The soldier gave me a small smile. He got up and dragged me back towards Simmons.

"You were saying?" I asked Simmons.

"I saw another NBE that had the cube," he said breathlessly. "He was a pretty small fellow."

"How small?" I asked suspiciously.

"About half your height. And scrawny too. He was silver."

"The bastard," I muttered. I watched as the soldiers and Sector Seven agents shot at the Decepticons. 'What am I doing?' I thought angrily. 'I should be searching for the cube or reviving Bumblebee!'

I stood up and ran closer towards the battling 'bots. I just needed to dodge around these brutes and get to the room behind them. I could hear Simmons and the other soldiers call out to me.

"Where the hell are you going!?" the cute soldier yelled.

"I'm going to help my friend," I yelled back. I saw an opening and was about to run for it but someone pulled me back. I tried to pull away from the cute soldier.

"Don't be stupid, kid." he said in an agitated tone. "This isn't a game. You'll die if you go there."

"No really?" I said sarcastically.

The soldier glared at me and began to drag me back. I jerked away from him angrily.

"I'm not going to leave him again!" I shouted. I was getting really pissed off. I had no time to argue with this jack-ass.

The soldier sighed. "Alright. I'm coming with you then," he said calmly and let go of my arm. I didn't really cared if he cam or not. But having some support is good I guess.

We waited for another opening and ran for it. Sadly, Barricade sees me and tries to grab me. I shrieked and jumped away from his extended hand. In the process, I bumped into the soldier and fell over. The soldier crouched down and tried to get me back on my feet but froze.

Barricade had his face near me and slammed his fist on the ground next to me. I jumped at the impact.

"Happy to see me human?" the Decepticon sneered.

"Do you want the truth or no?" I asked. I was scared, which means I'll be a smart-ass.

Barricade, who obviously knows that I'm frightened, laughed. He brought his face closer to me. I felt very uncomfortable.

"How did you survive?" I asked in a quivered voice.

"Frenzy revived me," he said in a low tone. "He used the All Spark." Frenzy? Must be the scrawny little robot Simmons mentioned.

Suddenly, Ironhide came out of nowhere and tackled Barricade. The soldier next to me pulled me away from both robots.

"Go Clare! Keep running!" Ironhide yelled.

I nodded and got up. "This way," I said to the solider and ran.

After a minute, I began to hear sirens. Shit. Barricade was after us. Well, after me. I groaned angrily.

"Don't you have anything else better to do? That does not involve harassing me!?" I yelled at the cop car behind me.

"Nope," Barricade answered back simply.

"Damn you," I muttered.

I heard skidding and a loud crash. I took a quick glance back and stopped running. Jazz was coming up to us in car mode. The cop car was crashed against the wall. Smoke was coming out from the front end.

"HA!" I yelled at the wreckage that was Barricade. I couldn't help but laugh. The funny thing was, I prayed for that to happen. Thank you lord!

Soldier and I both entered the room that the All Spark was in earlier. Bumblebee's body laid in the middle of the room in the exact position I last saw him in. I swear, this is going to haunt me for a long time.

Jazz, still in car mode, honked his horn and said, "Go in."

I ran up to Bumblebee's body. When I was about to reach out to touch him something knocked me to the ground. I looked up and saw a silver little robot. 'This must be Frenzy,' I thought. Behind him was the All Spark.

I was about to get up, but the little robot pounced on top of me. His claw like hands wrapped around my throat and squeezed. I began to struggle. For a small robot, Frenzy sure had a strong grip.

"Ah! Get off!" I yelled.

I saw the soldier pick up his gun and shoot at Frenzy. The bullets hit the small robot's head but didn't kill him. Instead, they just knocked him off of me.

Frenzy got up and yelled something at me. I didn't understand what he was saying at all. The small robot charged at me but exploded. I turned my head and saw Jazz pointing his weapon at the remains of Frenzy.

"You ok?" he asked.

I rubbed my neck and stood up. "Yeah. Thanks, both of you," I said to Jazz and the soldier. They both gave me a small smile.

Suddenly, there was a loud metal thud outside the room. It made the ground shake and I nearly lost my balance. I heard a low growl which made my heart skip a beat.

Megatron stumbled in. He wasn't looking to good. His silver armor had black burns on it. Sadly there was no serious damage except the wound I gave him. His chest wasn't leaking the red magma like stuff anymore. It hardened into a black crust.

"Oh shit," the soldier next to me whispered. He was freaked out but I was horrified. Megatron was last robot I wanted to be around.

Megatron's crimson eyes fell on me and he growled again except louder. He began to walk up to me. He was pissed off. Great.

Jazz stepped in front of me and army boy. "Both of you, run. Now!" Jazz said.

Soldier turned and ran but I stayed where I was. "But you won't last!" I said to Jazz.

"I'll be fine," he said calmly.

I stared at him in disbelief. "Liar," I said in a dark tone. Soldier grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "No! JAZZ!" I screamed.

Megatron stopped in front of Jazz and glared down at him. The Decepticon leader towered Jazz in height. He was probably more powerful too. The Autobot began shooting at Megatron, who's arm transformed into the flair. He knocked Jazz away with on swing. The silver robot flew across the room but recovered in the air and landed on his feet.

The Decepticon leader started to charge at me but Jazz skidded in front of him, still trying to shoot him down. Megatron growled irritably and grabbed Jazz by the chest.

"Come here, you little cretin," Megatron said softly. Jazz continued to fire at Megatron.

"You want a piece of me? You want a piece!?" Jazz roared.

"NO! I want TWO!" Megatron yelled back and began to pull Jazz's body apart. Jazz yelled out in agony.

Optimus, in his truck mode, drove in at full speed and crashed himself into Megatron. The Decepticon dropped Jazz and turned to face Optimus, who transformed into his robot mode.

"Oh god," I whispered and ran up to Jazz's mangled body. I didn't care if Megatron was right in front of me. I needed to help my friends. I knelt down. "Jazz?" I asked softly.

"Clare......what are.... you......doing? Run!" Jazz's voice was going getting static-y. Even so, I could hear anger in his tone.

"Not going to happen," I said. "I'm sick of running away. I just can't abandon my friends anymore."

"How precious," Megatron purred softly. I looked up and saw the giant robot smirking down at me.

Jazz panicked and tried to push me away with his hand. But he was too injured to do so. Megatron stomped on Jazz's chest brutally.

"No! Stop! Get off of him, please!!" I begged Megatron who just laughed.

Optimus punched Megatron in the back. Megatron threw his head back and grunted at the pain. He stepped off of Jazz and tackled Optimus. 'Well,' I thought, 'At least they're busy for now.'

I saw the All Spark. It wasn't too far from where I was sitting. I looked back down at the silver Autobot, who was trying to stay alive.

"Clare........go.....get ....the....cube," Jazz whispered and pushed me towards the cube. I sighed and ran to the All Spark.

When I touched the All Spark with my burned arm, a huge flow of energy rushed into me. There was so much of it. Too much. I felt like I was going to explode. I screamed at the burning sensation that spread throughout my body. My body began to shake uncontrollably then I blacked out.

**Optimus POV**

I kicked Megatron off of me and stood up. I raised my gun and aimed it at his chest. Before I pulled the trigger, I heard Clare scream.

I turned and saw her laying on the floor next to the All Spark. She was unconscious. Her body was shaking. Not a good sign. I could sense the All Sparks energy, but it wasn't coming from the cube. It was coming from Clare! But how?

"NO!!!" I heard Megatron yell. "What has she done? What has she done to the All Spark!?"

I saw Megatron snatch the cube, that was laying next to Clare's body. The cube turned to dust in his servos. Megatron stood there staring at his empty claws, which were shaking with rage. He glared down at Clare.

"You little brat," He growled. "You stole my power."

Slowly, I saw his anger fade away. A merciless smile began to form on his mouth plates. "Very well," he said softly. "This gives me another reason why I should claim you as mine." Megatron leaned down and reached out to grab Clare.

"No!" I yelled and I tackled Megatron. "Leave her alone!"

Megatron laughed and threw me off. He stood up and smirked at me. "Maybe next time," he said darkly. "Decepticons! Retreat!" Megatron roared, transformed into his vehicle mode, and flew out of the room. I heard the other Decepticons transform and follow him.

I stood there in silence and stared at my fallen friends. Bumblebee was offline. Jazz was about to be offline and Clare.....I don't know about Clare. I could hear her breathing but it was very faint.

"Optimus!" I heard Ironhide call out. I turned and saw him walk up to me. Ratchet ran towards Jazz. He examined Jazz's injuries and shook his head sadly.

"He's not going to last," Ratchet said gravely.

I closed my optics. 'Not another one,' I thought angrily.

"Where's the All Spark?" Ironhide asked bewildered. "I sense it but I can't see it."

I pointed to Clare. Ironhide and Ratchet both gave me a baffled expression.

"The cube is destroyed," I said to them. "Clare now holds the power of the All Spark."

"That's not good," Ratchet said in a disturbed tone. "She has way too much energon inside of her. Clare must release some of it to survive."

The human soldier was kneeling down next to Clare. His hand was on her neck.

"Her pulse is coming back," the human said. I watched as he picked Clare up and held her in his arms. I wished that I was the one holding her now. I wanted to comfort her and tell her that I'm sorry for leaving her. I just hope that she will forgive me when I do apologies.

To my relief, Clare opened her eyes.


	18. Power of the All Spark

_Wow. Chapter 18 already. Nearly 20! _

_Enjoy the chapter and keep reviewing!!!!_

_Happy reading and writing :)_

* * *

I woke up in the arms of the cute soldier. My body felt hot and heavy. I was still shaking. My chest hurt and it was very hard to breath.

"Kid, are you ok?" the soldier asked urgently.

I felt sick to my stomach and I didn't really want to speak. I might throw up if I do. The soldier asked again and I shook my head. I was staring at Bumblebee's limp body.

I pushed the soldier away and crawled towards Bee. The soldier lifted me up and carried me towards the yellow Autobot. I realized that it was too quiet. I panicked a little.

"Wait. Where's Megatron? And Optimus?" I asked in a husky voice.

"He called a retreat," I heard Optimus say behind me. "You're safe now Clare."

I turned and looked at the tall Autobot leader. I forced myself to talk. "How's Jazz and Ironhide and Ratchet?" The more I talked, the more sick I felt.

"Ratchet and Ironhide are fine. Jazz.........I don't know how long he'll last," Optimus said gravely. "How are you feeling?"

I felt nauseous and my stomach hurt. "I think, I'm going to be sick," I groaned before I vomited. The soldier turned me just in time so I didn't throw up on him. He gently pulled my hair back while I emptied myself. When I was done, the soldier pulled me up against him and wiped my mouth with his sleeve.

"Thanks," I said weakly.

"Clare, don't talk. Just rest," Optimus said in a pressing tone. He must have been shaken up by me throwing up.

"This is bad, Optimus," I heard Ratchet said, "The energon is breaking down Clare's body from the inside. She won't last long if she doesn't release some of it."

"If Clare releases some energon into all of us, will that be enough?" Optimus asked worriedly.

Ratchet sighed. "We'll have to see. Human, can you carry Clare to Bumblebee?"

The soldier nodded and said, "I'll do it."

Army boy lifted me with little effort and carried me to Bumblebee. I reached out to my fallen guardian and touched him. Just like before, energy began to build up in my arm and flowed out through my fingers into Bumblebee. I could feel the heat and weight leave along with the energy.

Bee's body became all static-y then jerked slightly. His blue eyes turned on and looked at me. Everyone, including me, watched in aw as Bumblebee's armor began to regenerate. The yellow giant stood up and looked down at his fully repaired body.

"What did I miss?" he asked but not in his radio voice.

"You got your voice back?" I asked. Even my voice sounded better. Sweet.

Bumblebee nodded excitedly.

I felt tears in my eyes. I really missed his cute little gestures. Bumblebee knelt down and held out his hand. The soldier put me down and I staggered towards Bumblebee. I sat on his hand and was lifted up to his chest. Bumblebee held me gently against him, while I pressed my cheek against his yellow armor. I felt tears slowly come out of my eyes.

"Why are you sad?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm not sad. I'm happy," I laughed. "I'm so damn happy that you're back!"

After a few moments of hugging, I asked Bumblebee to carry me to Jazz. Bee cheerfully nodded and carried me over. I hopped down from Bee's hand when he lowered me down.

Jazz was alive but barely. I wasted no more time and placed my hand onto Jazz's chest. His armor immediately began to regenerate. His limbs, that Megatron nearly tore off, were now fully reattached.

Jazz sat up and smiled at me. "Thanks again Clare," he said softly.

"No problem," I said back.

I noticed that my body already felt a lot more better. I glanced at the remaining three Autobots, who didn't have any major injuries. But they still needed to be fixed up.

"Who's next?" I asked lightly.

I releasing some more energy, or energon as they called it, into the last three Autobots. When that was done, my body felt perfectly fine. No pain, no nausea. Nothing. Even Ratchet said that I was fine.

"Clare, I suggest that you be careful with that arm," Ratchet pointed to my burnt arm.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean don't touch anything with it. No metals or technical," he said sternly. "Since you have to power of the All Spark, you might create more life by touching electrical devises."

"Speaking of electrical devises, can I fix my phone?" I asked Ratchet. The medic gave me a frown.

"If you give it a little energon then maybe. But I don't know if you can control the flow," he said.

"We'll just have to see," I said and walked away.

"I'll come with you," Optimus said quickly and transformed into his truck mode. "Just in case."

"Ok then," I said suspiciously.

I walked towards the NBE-1 chamber while Optimus followed quietly behind me.

"What was the real reason you came along with me, Optimus?" I asked softly.

I heard the truck behind me skidded to a stop. I couldn't help but smile.

"I just wanted to.......apologize," he said solemnly.

"For what?" I asked as I whirled around to look at the truck

"For leaving you!" he blurted out.

I remembered how my heart broke. I remembered Bumblebee's words about how great a leader Optimus is. I didn't feel hurt that he left me anymore. I now know that winning the battle was more important and frankly, I'm quite fine with it.

I turned back around and continued walking. "It's alright." I said.

I felt someone grab my left arm. I turned and saw Optimus' hologram. He looked hurt, emotionally.

"No it isn't," he said. " I left you and you were tortured by Megatron. You could have died!"

"But I didn't," I said calmly.

"But you could have."

I smiled. "Optimus, that isn't the point. I'm right here in front of you. I'm not injured or sick anymore. I'm perfectly fine. You did what you did and we all survived," I said and put my hand on the holograms cheek.

The hologram shut his eyes like he was in pain and disappeared. I realized that I touched him with my brunt hand.

"Optimus?" I asked the truck who transformed.

The Autobot leader knelt down and said, "That hurt," he said amazed.

"Sorry," I said and looked down at my arm. "I guess I'll have to wear a glove to hide the scars and to keep from hurting you guys."

Optimus laughed. He lowered his giant hand down to me. "Up you get," he said softly. He sounded much more calmer.

I climbed onto his hand, trying to avoid touching him with my burnt skin. Optimus straightened up and walked briskly into the NBE-1 chamber.

Prime lowered me down to the ground and I stepped off his hand. I found the crushed pieced of my cell phone rather quickly.

"This better work," I muttered as I crouched down. I poked one of the pieces with one finger and saw the whole cell phone come back together. I stared at my fully repaired phone. "Awesome!" I yelled out. I picked my phone up and saw that it was working perfectly.

Optimus transformed into his truck mode and insisted on driving me back. Of course I argued that I was all bloody and filthy but Optimus said that he didn't care. I finally gave in and climbed into the Peterbilt truck.

It did take us less time to go back to the room where everyone was. I jumped out of Optimus, who transformed back into robot mode, and began to scratch my itchy head. A itchy head means I needed a shower. No, desperate was more like it.

"Uh....Simmons?" I called out to the Sector Seven agent, who was walking up to me, "Is there any place I could go and wash up in?"

"Yes, we have showers," he said lazily. 'Oh thank go!' I thought. "I'll let you wash up only and if only you tell me what the hell just happened."

I stared at Simmons incredulously. "Now!?" I yelled.

"Yes. Now," Simmons said in a demanding tone.

"Can't you just ask them?" I pointed to the Autobots. I felt irritated and I was in a desperate need for a damn shower.

Optimus crouched down next to me and glared at Simmons. Bumblebee stood on my other side with his battle mask on.

"Is he giving you a hard time, Clare?" Jazz asked angrily.

Simmons took a step back. "Fine. Fine! You get yourself cleaned up and I'll talk to the NBEs."

"Autobots!" I corrected him.

Simmons threw his hands up. "Yes, Autobots."

The nicer agent, who gave me his coat earlier, lead me and the soldiers to the bathrooms. As usual, there were two: one for males, and the other for females.

When I entered the female bathroom, I realized that I was the only girl here. Awkward.

The bathroom was like any public bathroom. It had toilet stalls, sinks, counters, and even those hand blow dryers.

There was a thick wall that separated the bathroom and the showers. Each shower head had its own stall. There was even soap and shampoo. Awesome.

Someone knocked on the door and I opened it. Another agent stood there with my suitcase and a few towels. He handed them to me and walked away.

"Thank you," I called out to him.

The agent turned back and nodded, then continued to walk away.

I went back into the bathroom and dumped my suitcase and towels on the counter. I unzipped the suitcase and looked through my stuff. Everything was neatly packed. Wow.

I took out the clothes I wanted to wear, which were jeans, a tank top, a thick sweater jacket ,and of course underwear. I found my shoes and dropped them onto the ground. I stripped the blood soaked underwear and stuffed them deep into my suitcase's pocket.

I glanced at the window and held my breath. I seriously looked like I was in a car crash, a bad one. My body was covered in blood, burns, and vomit. My face looked very different though. I stared at my reflection for minuted until I realized what was wrong.

My eyes. My chocolate brown eyes were now electric blue. They looked kinda creepy with my pale skin. My new blue eyes looked like there were glowing, like Optimus'.

"Did they just turn blue?" I asked myself. Noone said anything before. I stared at my eyes for a few more seconds then went into one of the shower stalls and turned it on. Warm water showered down.

"Oh yeah," I groaned, "I really needed this." I poured shampoo onto my head and scrubbed the grime and disgust out of my hair, then rinsed. I noticed that my hair had grown past my shoulders. "Time to get my hair cut," I muttered. I don't like having long hair. It gets in the way and I'm just too lazy to take care of it.

I began to lather my body. At first, I was calmly scrubbing my body clean but after a while I became frantic. I started to scrub my skin to the point of being raw. I felt so damn dirty. I wanted to scrub my skin off.

When I got to my stomach, I froze. The bar of soap fell out of my hand and I slid down to my knees. I wrapped my arms around my stomach as the image of Megatron ran through my head. Fear began to choke me and I began to cry hysterically. I sat there with hot water beating down of my head, and cried for about an hour.


	19. The Letter

_Chapter 19 is up and ready for reading! Yay! I just typed this one and decided to post it up. Enjoy, the chapter everyone and keep reviewing!_

_Happy reading and writing! _

* * *

When I was done, I turned off the shower and wrapped myself with a towel. I quickly dried myself off and put clothes on. The feeling of being covered up was wonderful. My hair was still damp, so I gave it a quick brushing and put it up in a pony tail. I felt slightly relieved that I was able to be alone for a while. I needed to calm my nerves.

I zipped up my rolling suitcase and dragged it with me as I walked out of the bathroom. Outside I saw the army guys. They are all scrubbed clean too. I sighed and walked passed them.

"What took you so long?" the cute soldier called out. I was noticed, damn. I decided to ignore him and continued to walk away. I was really wanted to leave this place.

Someone grabbed me by the arm and I jerked away.

"Wow, hey!" the soldier said, "I didn't mean to scare you." He took a step back, away from me. I shook my head.

"No, sorry. I just got paranoid," I said tiredly.

The black soldier walked up and smiled at me. "Paranoid huh? You'll get used to it," he said and extended his hand out to me. "Call me Epps."

I smiled a little and took his extended right hand with my left hand. "My name's Clare," I said. Epps looked at me in a confused way. "Sorry, I can't touch anything with my right hand." I laughed. Epps smiled and switched hands to shake with me. His hands were big and rough compared to mine.

The cute soldier smiled and said, "You can just call me Lennox." We also shook hands. It was pretty awkward shaking with my left hand and I knew Epps and Lennox thought so too.

"Hey kid!" I heard Simmons yell behind me. "Nice to see you finally wearing clothes!"

I rolled my eyes. Lennox and Epps snickered beside me. "Shut it," I muttered to them.

I saw the five Autobots in car mode behind Simmons. They all looked shinier and newer. Let's see how long that will last. I walked over to the vehicles while both soldiers followed.

All five Autobots transformed and crouched down to my level. They all stared at my face. Probably because of my eyes.

"Uh, what happened to you eyes?" Jazz asked.

"How should I know?" I said hotly. "Ratchet, do you know?"

"My guess is as good as yours," Ratchet said bewildered. "It's probably because of the All Spark."

"I think she looks pretty," Bumblebee said out loud.

"Uh....thanks, Bee." I said shyly.

Optimus titled his head slightly to the side. "I agree," he said softly. The way he said it made me blush. I looked at the soldiers which wasn't a good move. They were smiling at me.

"Aw," Lennox teased. Epps began to laughed.

I ignored their teasing and tried to hide my smile by covering my face with my hand. 'They both called me pretty,' I thought happily. If noone was around, I was sure that I'd be giggling like an idiot.

Someone poked me on the arm. Bumblebee's hologram was smiling sweetly at me. He took the suitcase out of my hand and walked back to his now transformed car mode. The hologram carefully put the suitcase into his trunk and disappeared.

I noticed that both soldiers were still laughing behind my back. I couldn't help but smile too. "Shut up!" I said jokingly.

"What? We didn't say anything," Epps said smugly.

Simmons walked up to me and patted my shoulder. "Since everything has been cleared up by your alien friends, all of you are free to go," he said.

I stared at the agent in disbelief. "Seriously?" I asked, "Just like that?"

"Yup. Now leave before I change my mind," Simmons said quickly. By his tone, I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"YES! Thank you!" I yelled and hugged Simmons.

"Yeah, yeah," Simmons said as he gently pushed me away. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small white envelope. "Here," he gave me the envelope. "Read it while you're on the road."

"Alright." I took the envelope and put it into my jean pocket. I hugged Simmons again but this time he didn't pull away.

I said my goodbyes to the agents and the soldiers. While I climbed into Bumblebee, I saw Epps and Lennox blowing kisses to me. The jerks were still teasing me. I rolled my eyes and stuck my middle finger out at them. I could see them laugh and wave goodbye as we drove off.

When we exited Hoover Dam, I was blinded by the afternoon sun. Natural light is always brighter to me.

We were in the middle of a desert. The dry heat surrounded me. I felt suddenly hot in my sweater jacket but I didn't want to take it off. I wanted to avoid harming Bumblebee and the others.

"Hey Bee, do you mind if I roll down the windows?" I asked hologram Bumblebee, who smiled. All four windows rolled down. Bumblebee picked up speed so more air blew in. I undid my pony tail and let my hair dance in the wind. I felt oddly happy. Probably because I'm surrounded by my friends and that I was going home.

I looked outside and watched the Autobots drive near us. Optimus was the closest to Bumblebee and I. There weren't any roads to drive on, nor other people and their cars. So it was fine for the Autobots to drive freely and as fast as they wanted.

I stuck my head and shoulders out the window. I've done it before with Caitlin. It was fun but a little dangerous if cars and other objects were around. Oh well. Besides, I was happy and full of life!

The warm air dried my hair pretty quickly which was good. I never did like wet or damp hair. That's picky old me.

Optimus drove closer to Bumblebee and me. I smiled and asked him to blow his horn. Autobot leader playfully blew his horn, loudly. I laughed as the other Autobots, including Bumblebee, answered with a chorus of honks.

I reached out towards Optimus, but he was a few feet away. Optimus' driver door opened a little so it touched my fingers. I felt my smile widen when my fingers brushed against his warm metal door.

Optimus closed his door and drove back a little. I could see Prime's hologram. He was smiling at me. He looked calm and happy. I was glad to know that he wasn't always a tense guy....or robot.

I pulled my head back inside Bumblebee and pulled my fingers through my now tangled hair. I noticed Bee staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

Bumblebee's hologram leaned closer to me and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. I was caught off guard by that. I touched the spot where he kissed me and stared at the cute smiling hologram.

"That was for bringing me back," he said cheerfully and pretended to drive again.

My face began to feel hot. I tried to ignore while I asked Bee, "Since you can talk now, does that mean no more radio talk?"

Bumblebee's hologram glanced at me. "You don't like my voice?" he asked.

"No, I like your voice," I said truthfully. "I'm just asking if you'll stop using your radio talking ability."

Bumblebee's radio turned on and began playing, "No no no no no. Nobody can do the philly. Like I do." I recognized the lyrics. It was from 'Nobody But Me' by Human Beinz. I laughed and began to sing along with the radio.

After a few hours of driving, I asked the Autobots to stop. We were still in a desert, so there were still no people around for a few more miles. The Autobots parked and I got out. I watched as all five transformed into their robot mode.

"That will never get old," I said to them.

Bumblebee gave me my suitcase and sat down. "Thanks Bee!" I said as I unzipped my suitcase and looked for my hair brush. I found it and began to brush my knotty hair. It hurt, but I managed without completely pulling out all of my hair.

"That looks painful," Jazz said as he plopped down next to Bumblebee.

"At first it's painful, but you get used to it after a while," I said breezily after I ran my fingers through my now soft hair. I dumped my brush back into the suitcase and zipped it up once again.

I walked up to Bee. "Should I read the letter now?" I asked all the Autobots. Ironhide and Ratchet glanced at each other but Optimus answered.

"Yes. Now is a good time."

"Alright," I said. I climbed onto Bumblebee's leg and leaned my back against his hard metal stomach.

When I opened the envelope, a $20 bill dropped out. I stared at the money on my lap.

"Well," I said to myself. I took out the letter and began to read it out loud.

"_Dear Kid_," I stopped. "Really Simmons? You can't address me by my name in a letter?" I said irritable.

"Just read the slagging letter!" Ironhide said impatiently.

I rolled my eyes at him, then continued to read. "_Just to let you know, we, Sector Seven, will take care of the damage that was done to your school._ _I didn't tell you this earlier, but we have already made a cover up for the incident. Don't worry, we have left you and you're girl friend out of it._ _Your alien friends have told me about their little base, so we'll protect it and keep other people away. We won't hold you and your alien friends responsible for all the damage that has been done in Hoover Dam, even though it was your fault. I gave you some cash so you can buy something to eat. I suggest that you keep all of this a secret from everyone until further notice. Hope to see you again, kid. Stat alive and good luck. P.S. If you need any help from me or Sector Seven, call the number on the back. Simmons." _Next to his name was a small smiley face. "The jerk," I muttered even though I was smiling. I'm glad that he's not an enemy anymore. I glanced at the phone number on the back of the letter, then stuffed it back into the envelope.

"I don't like him," Jazz grunted.

"Neither do I," I said to Jazz. I stuffed the letter and the 20$ bill into my jean pocket. I wondered what the cover up was. I thought for a few minutes until another question popped up in my head.

"Should I tell my family about you guys?" I asked the Autobots.

Ironhide instantly answered, "No."

"I agree with Ironhide," Ratchet said softly. Jazz nodded.

"I second that," Jazz said dryly.

"I think it's best that we keep a low profile," Optimus said.

I sighed and looked up at Bumblebee, who looked down at me. "What do you think?" I asked the yellow Autobot. "Should I tell or not?" Bumblebee shrugged. I frowned at him. "You're no help," I muttered.

After thinking for a moment I said, "Ok, ok. I won't tell my mom or my sister about you guys and what happened. But what should I say when they see my arm and my blue eyes?"

The five Autobots stared at me silently.

"Uh....," Jazz began but didn't finish.

"That is a very good question," Ratchet said thoughtfully.

"Any ideas?" Jazz asked me.

"Nope," I said. "Well, we do have a week until they come back."

"She's got a point," Ironhide said simply.

"We have lots of time to think about this, but still. Please keep it in mind." I said. All the Autobots nodded their head in agreement.

"Alright. Break time is over!" I said as I jumped off of Bumblebee's lap. The Autobots transformed back into their vehicle modes and drove off with me inside Bumblebee.

The drive home took nearly a day. We've stopped once for me to eat but I've slept the rest of the time.

It was Monday in the afternoon when we arrived in my town. I felt happy when I saw all the familiar surroundings.

"Do you want to stop anywhere before we go to the factory?" Bumblebee asked.

I thought for a second. "I think it's time for me to talk to Caitlin," I said softly.

"So Caitlin's home?" Bee asked.

"Yes," I said. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. It might have been either too soon or too late to talk to her. I didn't even know if she was angry at me for snapping at her.

After a moment of silence Bumblebee said, "I just told the others. They'll come too."

"Alright," I said calmly.


	20. Friends Again

Chapter 20!!!! Holy crap! I never knew it would go this far. This is probably the longest chapters by far so enjoy. If you have any suggestions or comments keep reviewing!!

Happy reading and writing! :)

* * *

It didn't take Bee long to find Caitlin's house. She did live a few blocks away from me anyway. The Autobots parked near Caitlin's house but not in front of it. I sat in Bumblebee and took a deep breath.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Bumblebee in a soft tone.

I glanced at the hologram. "I want all of you to come with me," I muttered and got out of the Camero. I looked up and saw four holograms before me. I've already seen Optimus' hologram and Bee's was still inside, but seeing the others was a first. I could tell who was who immediately.

Ironhide's hologram was tall and muscular. His hair was black along with his beard. He wore a dark grey shirt with a black leather jacket over it and dark blue jeans. The whole look made Ironhide look rugged; in a handsome way. I noticed that he had a little scar around his right eye which I thought was awesome. It gave him more character.

Ironhide's hologram looked like he was the oldest of the five. Ratchet looked second oldest. His hologram had brown hair which was combed and styled back. He wore a light faded yellow-green dress shirt. If anyone else wore that color, they'd probably look dumb; but it looked perfect on Ratchet's hologram. He wore black dress pants to complete the look. A little too dressy for my taste but it worked for the medic.

Jazz managed to successfully look like a rap star. He wore a long baggy white t-shirt with a large Autobot logo, in red, smacked right in the middle. Over the shirt was a silver-grey sweater jacket that had a hood. His jeans were light blue, almost white and also baggy. Like all the Autobots, Jazz's hologram had glowing blue eyes. They looked very odd with his dark skin. Oh well.

"I don't see why you have to talk to her, Clare," Ironhide growled.

"I can't just give up on her," I said to Ironhide and walked towards Caitlin's house. The five Autobot holograms followed behind silently.

I stopped in front of Caitlin's front door and turned back to the holograms. "Please don't threaten her. No insults. No angry comments. No whining. Nothing. Got it?" I said angrily.

"Why are you looking at me?" Ironhide asked in an cranky tone.

"Because I know that you'll open your mouth."

"Clare, don't worry," Ratchet said calmly. "We won't harass your friend."

I gave Ratchet a small smile and rang the doorbell. Immediately, the door swung open. Caitlin's mother stood there staring at me. She didn't look angry. She looked worried. I didn't to know if I should consider that good or bad.

"Oh my god," Caitlin's mother whispered. "Clare!" She reached out and hugged me tightly.

That's Mrs. Stern for you. She's always been my second mother. Well third, if I counted my sister. She was always nice to me but I never knew why. I haven't done anything great for her. Maybe she treats all of Caitlin's friends this way.

"Where were you?" Mrs. Stern asked as she released me, "I can't believe how low a terrorist can go. Bombing schools with innocent kids? It's just terrible." Terrorists huh? Nice cover up Simmons. Very original. Right.

"I was taken by these agent guys to answer some questions about the attack," I said. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"Oh yes, these people came and questioned Caitlin too," Mrs. Stern's face hardened when she noticed the five male holograms behind me. "Who are they?"

"My friends," I said simply.

"They look too old to be your friends," Caitlin's mother had suspicion in her voice. Crap.

"Well....Bobby," I pointed to Bumblebee's hologram, "is a close friend. The others were close friends of my dad. They've always looked after me when I was young. They will be staying near to keep and eye on me while my family is gone." Another half lie.

Mrs. Stern smiled. "How sweet," she said and extended her hand towards Optimus' hologram. "I'm Catherine Stern." Optimus stood there and stared at Mrs. Stern's hand.

I began to panic slightly.'Oh no,' I thought. 'Please tell me he knows how to shake hands. Please tell me he knows how to shake hands!" I was screaming inside my mind as I watched Optimus finally reach out and take Mrs. Stern's hand. He gently shook it.

"Nice to meet you," Optimus said softly with a smile. "You may call me Peter."

Ratchet came closer and shook hands with Mrs. Stern too. "I am Robert," he said kindly.

"I'm Darryl," Jazz said with a smile and shook hands.

Everyone waited for Ironhide to say or do something but he didn't. He just glared at Mrs. Stern who frowned right back at him.

"Oh don't mind Joe," I said quickly. "He's just in a bad mood."

Mrs. Stern laughed. "Oh I understand. We all have those days. So what brings you here?" she asked.

"I need to talk to Caitlin," I said. My voice came out too serious. Damn.

As if she heard her name, Caitlin came out. "Hey mom who's," Caitlin stopped when she saw me. "Oh. Hi Clare," she said softly. She didn't sound angry, just a little sad. With Caitlin, sad is always better than angry. She's harder to talk to when she was mad.

"Hi Caitlin. Can we talk?" I asked nervously.

Caitlin stared at me then gave a quick glance to her mother.

"Yes, you can go," Mrs. Stern said. Caitlin smiled and ran back inside. She came out a moment later with a jacket in her hand.

"Aren't you cold?" Caitlin asked. I realized that I wasn't wearing much: just a tank top with a sweater jacket.

"Nope," I said simply. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

Caitlin and I walked for while in silence. It was getting really annoying so I decided to break it.

"Ok. I am sorry," I said slowly. "So very, very sorry that I ditched you. And that I chewed you out on the phone." It was harder to apologize than I thought. I didn't want to sound like a jerk or that I didn't mean it. I meant every word.

Caitlin must have sensed this because she gave me a faint smile.

"It's fine. Even thought I didn't understand what was going on I still had no right to rat you out," she said. "If I was in the same situation I'd probably snap too." Caitlin stopped and looked me straight in the eye. Her grey eyes looked hurt and pleading. "I really don't want to lose out friendship."

I gave her a relieved smile. "Neither do I," I said. Caitlin's expression brightened and she gave me one of her big hugs. Now I know she got it from her mom.

We held each other for a minute then stepped away. Caitlin glanced at the five holograms who were silently watching us.

"Uh Clare?" Caitlin asked in an uncertain tone. "Who are they?"

"These guys are robots. Well, alien robots," I said.

"They can change their appearance and size?" she asked incredulously.

"Uh...no. Their actual bodies are in car mode. These," I pointed to the five figures, "are holograms."

The Autobots, except Ironhide, introduced themselves to Caitlin. She didn't seem scared. She looked more excited, but frowned. Caitlin stared at each Autobot hologram then at me.

"Wait," she said quickly. "You're eyes are blue. Like theirs."

I sighed deeply. "Alright, I am going to tell you what happened during the past few days. You have to believe me and you can't tell anyone about this. No one. No other friends. No parents. Not even Shimmer." I said seriously.

Caitlin nodded. "I promise Clare."

I began telling Caitlin about what happened each day, starting with when I first met Bumblebee. Optimus and the other helped explain too. They were great help. I gave Caitlin a much shorter version of the story. I left out some details like my relationship with Optimus and the stuff that happened between me and Megatron. The thought itself made me shudder. We didn't mention Sector Seven either.

I was happy that Caitlin listened. She didn't ask too many questions or doubt what we said. Optimus told Caitlin about the All Spark and what happened to it. He told her about Cybertron and the war. I told her about the scars on my chest and now my arm.

The Autobots and I finally finished explaining and Caitlin stood there staring at me.

"I never knew about your scar," she said quietly.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Don't be. You already apologized enough today," Caitlin laughed. "So why can't you touch anything with that arm?"

"Give me your cell phone," I said and extended my hand out towards her.

Caitlin hesitated, but took out her cell phone and gave it to me. I threw the cell phone onto the hard side walk and stomped on it.

Caitlin stared at her shattered cell phone. Her jaw was dropped. Optimus' hologram shook his head..

"Was that necessary?" he asked.

"If Caitlin wants to see what I can do, than yes," I said back tiredly.

"What the hell!?!" Caitlin yelled at me.

"Shut up and watch," I said dryly as I kneeled down. I poked the smashed cell phone with my burnt finger. The pieced began to glow slightly. Caitlin's cell phone began to rebuild itself back to it's original form. I gingerly picked up the cell phone and gave it back to it's none abusive owner.

"Wow!" Caitlin said in aw. "It's....like new!" she took the phone out of my hand and stared at it.

"I even brought back Bumblebee from the dead," I said.

Caitlin gasped and looked at Bumblebee's hologram, who just waved at her childishly. It was cute and I had a feeling that Bee will easily win Caitlin over.

"That's kinda cool," she said.

I shrugged. "I need to be careful though. I don't want to make little mini robots from everything I touch. Maybe a glove will help."

"Can I see it?" Caitlin asked quietly.

"Oh sure," I said and took off me sweater. I still didn't feel too cold and I was wearing a damn tank top in the middle of winter.

Caitlin's eyes widened when she saw my branded arm. I could see her eyes following each black line. She was horrified. Great.

"Doesn't it hurt?" she asked.

"No. Well at first it did but not now," I said mildly.

"Can you even feel anything in that arm?" she asked in a shocked tone.

"Yeah," I said as I picked up a handful of snow. I felt the cool wetness in my hand but it wasn't freezing. Even my hand didn't go red from it. I dropped the snow back on the ground and looked back at Caitlin.

"They look like veins," she said softly.

I glanced at my arm. She was right, it did. I shrugged at Caitlin.

"Come on," Caitlin said after a quiet moment. She turned and began to run back to her house.

"Wait, why are you going back?" I called out.

"I have tons of gloves that you can have!" she yelled back and ran away. I sighed and motioned the Autobots to follow as I ran after Caitlin.

When we arrived back at her house, Caitlin bursted through into her home. She quickly told us to come in and we did. The Autobots and I followed Caitlin down to her basement.

"Wait here," she said. "I'll be right back." Caitlin ran back upstairs.

I turned back to the five holograms who were standing close behind me. "So?" I asked.

"I still don't trust her," Ironhide muttered.

"Oh stop it," Optimus chided.

"I don't know, Ironhide," Jazz said softly, "I think she's a pretty cool hu...." Jazz stopped and stared at my leg. Ironhide jumped back a little. Ratchet tilted his head slightly and Bumblebee's eyes widened.

"What?" I asked before something rubbed itself against my leg. I quickly looked down and saw a small grey cat rubbing her head against me. "Hi Shimmer," I said happily and bent down to scratch her.

"What is that?" Jazz asked.

"This is Shimmer," I said as I picked the feline up, "She's Caitlin's cat."

Optimus and Bumblebee came up to me to take a closer look at Shimmer. Her green eyes stared at the two Autobot holograms. She stayed calm as Optimus reached out to pet her, but he hesitated.

"It's alright," I said calmly to Optimus. "She's friendly and loves the attention."

Optimus gently brushed his fingers down Shimmers back. The grey cat closed her eyes lazily and purred softly. Optimus smiled as Shimmer rubbed her small head against his hand. It was clear that she approves Optimus and licked his hand.

Prime quickly pulled his hand away and stared at the cat. "That felt odd," he said.

I laughed and put Shimmer down. "It's normal."

Bumblebee eagerly bent down and scratched Shimmer behind the ear. Even Jazz came closer. Ratchet watched, intrigued, but Ironhide kept his distance.

"Alright!" I heard Caitlin yell as she walked down the stair case. She was holding a box.

"Please tell me that the box has more than just gloves in it," I said as I pointed to the box warily.

"Sorry Clare," Caitlin said cheerfully, "This is my 'all glove' box." She dropped the box onto the floor and I knelt down beside it.

"Oh my god, Caitlin!" I said as I looked through the box. "Do you even wear any of these?"

"Some, but I'm willing enough to give you most of them," she laughed. "Take as many as you want.

Caitlin had a variety of gloves. I liked the thin fingerless ones, so I took the few that was in the box. She also had the long gloves that covered half my arm. Caitlin said she didn't like those so she insisted me to take all of them. I only the right handed ones.

While Caitlin and I were talking and trying on gloves, Optimus, Jazz, and Bee were playing with Shimmer. Caitlin gave them cat toys so they can entertain Shimmer. Ironhide and Ratchet stood near and watched the cat jump around and claw at the toys.

Mrs. Stern came down a few times to check on us. I guess she didn't fully trust my "dad's" friends. Oh well. She did bring down some pop and cookies for us all.

"Uh Caitlin," I said as I stared at the snacks. "They don't eat." I jerked my thumb towards the Autobot holograms who were clearly occupied.

"Oh," Caitlin said softly as she glanced at the holograms then back at the tray of food. "Wanna get a sugar high?"

I smiled. "Hell yeah!" With that said, we ate all of the cookies and drank all of the pop. It was probably a stupid thing to do but whatever. It was fun. And it did seem suspicious that a group of fully grown men didn't eat a single bite or drink a single drop. We wanted to keep any suspicion at a down low.

I stayed over at Caitlin's house until it was night. We both got hyper and began to laugh at random things. The Autobots occasionally stared at us confusingly but we didn't care. We all had a great time. I was relived that Caitlin talked, not only to me, but to all the other Autobots. She actually liked them all. I sensed that the Autobots took a great liking to her as well. Success!


	21. The Dream

_Chapter 21 is up and ready to read! I would have uploaded this one yesterday but there something wrong with the conversion. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please keep reviewing! I want to know what you think!!! Opinions, suggestions, anything. _

_Happy ready/writing! _

* * *

I said goodnight to Caitlin and gave her a hug. We were friends again, and I felt so relieved and happy about it.

While the Autobot holograms and I walked to their real forms I said, "Hey, nice job with the names. They were better than what I would have thought of."

Jazz laughed. "Yeah, well, it took a bit of studying to know Earth's customs. Humans think of the craziest names but all the different cultures are sweet."

"Glad you like it," I said happily with a little yawn.

"Tired?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah," I murmured. "I'm going to turn in when we get to the factory."

"Same," Jazz said as his hologram stretched.

By the time we got to the factory, everyone was exhausted. I didn't feel like changing my clothes, so I brushed my teeth in the bathroom Jazz showed me. Awesome, I have my own personal bathroom.

When I came out, I saw most of the Autobots, who were in their robot modes, laying on those metal bed things. They looked like they were asleep. Optimus was the only one awake....or whatever. He walked over and crouched down to my level like he always does.

"Why are they laying on metal beds?" I asked Optimus and pointed at the "sleeping" Autobots.

Prime glanced behind him and said, "The 'metal beds' are called berths and they are recharging."

"Oh, sorry," I said a little embarrassed.

Optimus smiled. "No need to apologize."

"So is it like sleeping?"

"You can say that," Optimus said softly.

When I said nothing else, Optimus straightened up. I reached out and touched his leg before he walked away. Optimus crouched back down to me.

"Can I sleep with you?" I asked nervously.

Prime blinked once. "Of course," he said in a gentle tone. I was glad he didn't take it the wrong way.

In one quick move, Optimus picked me up. I was startled by his sudden movement but relaxed as he walked over to his berth. The Autobot leader laid down on the metal bed and placed me down next to his head. I laid on my side to face Optimus. His blue eyes stared at me with the same curiosity Bumblebee always has.

"You are very odd," Optimus murmured.

"Why do you say that?" I asked in an equally soft tone.

A small smile spread across Prime's face. "You're so calm," he said simply.

"Is that bad?" I asked slightly baffled.

"I don't know." His voice came out as a whisper as his glowing blue eyes faded.

I thought he was recharging so I whispered, "Good night." and closed my eyes. I felt warm arms wrap around me. Someone pulled me against them. My eyes opened, but only saw a red shirt. I titled my head up to see Optimus' hologram. He looked like he was asleep.

Having Optimus so close made me feel safe and secure. I snuggled closer into Optimus' hologram and pressed my face against his chest. I swear, I felt the hologram hold me tighter as I fell asleep in his arms.

_I stood in a blandly white room. It was empty and quiet. The only thing that was there was a black door that was on the far wall. I began to walk towards it but never got close. It was like the door was moving away._

_I soon got frustrated and started to run after the door futilely._ _Somehow, I never moved from that very spot. I stopped running and the door was right in front of me. I stood there, bemused. Slowly, I opened the door._

_A tall man stood behind the door. He was probably taller than Optimus' hologram by an inch or two. He looked slightly older too. The man have pale skin, almost white. He was more pale than me. He had gray hair which had silver strands here and there. The man's hair fell over his eyes, his red eyes._

_He reached out and grabbed me. _

"_Mine," he growled in a horrifying familiar voice. I realized, to my great dismay, that this man was Megatron. But how? _

_I stood perfectly still as Megatron wrapped his arms around me. "All mine," he growled again. Then he did something that I did not anticipate, he kissed me. I was stunned, but didn't move. _

_The human version of the Decepticon knelt down. His face was at the same level as my stomach. Fear took over and I began to tremble. _

_Megatron tore off my shirt, exposing my unprotected flesh. He closed his eyes and pressed his face against my stomach._ _His skin and breath were cold to the touch, just like his robot version._

_I shut my eyes tightly when I felt Megatron's wet tongue run over my bare skin. His hands ran up my leg and held on to pull be closer. He began to gently kiss my stomach. _

_A sudden pain made my eyes open. I looked down and saw Megatron clawing at my skin. Gore was seeping out as he lapped it up, just like before. I watched in horror, just like before. I was unable to move, just like before! _

_Then, in a swift move, Megatron plunged his arm through my stomach. I let out a deafening_ _scream._

"Clare!?" I heard Optimus' urgent voice yell. "Wake up!"

My eyes opened to see Optimus' hologram staring at me. He was holding me by the shoulders. I was covered in sweat and shaking.

"Clare?" I heard Jazz ask nervously.

I realized that Optimus and I were surrounded by the other Autobots. They all looked concerned. Bumblebee looked startled. He reached out to touch me but I flinched away.

"Are you ok?" Bumblebee asked.

It took me a while to respond. "I think so," I said slowly as Optimus gently released me. "Yeah, I'm fine." None of the Autobots looked convinced.

"Are you sure?" Ironhide asked. He actually cares?

"Yeah," I lied. "Just a dream."

"A little extreme for a dream, don't you think?" Ratchet said dryly.

"Agreed," Optimus replied as his hologram disappeared. The real Optimus, who was still laying on his berth, sat up and stared down at me.

"Why?" I asked. "Did I say something while I was asleep?"

"You screamed," Ironhide said. "It was a loud one too." I did? Well then.

"Was it Megatron again?" Optimus asked. His voice came out dark.

"Uh......I don't want to talk about it," I muttered, hoping that they will forget about it.

"Too bad," Ironhide said lowly. "Answer the question."

"Yes!" I said angrily. "It was Megatron again!" I didn't even like saying his name. That should say a lot about how I feel about him. "This was the third time." I muttered.

"Third?" Optimus asked baffled. "When was the second?"

"Oh, right," I said. "I haven't told you, yet." I told the Autobots about all three dreams I had of Megatron.

"Pet?" Ironhide asked. "That's it? You're worried about being his pet?"

"You're not helping," I said hopelessly.

"So that's what he meant," Optimus aid softly to himself.

"That's what, what meant?" I asked. Optimus didn't answer. "Oh come on. Tell me."

"Right when you passed out in Hoover Dam, the All Spark turned to dust in Megatron's servos. He was angry at first but...." He stopped.

"But?" Ironhide and I asked together.

"He surprised me," Prime said darkly.

"And, he surprised you how?" Ironhide asked agitated.

"Megatron forgot about the All Spark rather quickly. He seemed more interested in Clare. He said...." Optimus stopped and played a recording of Megatron's voice. "_This gives me another reason why I should claim you as mine._" The voice gave me the shivers. "Megatron's after you Clare," Optimus said to me. "You need to be cautious at all times."

I stared at Optimus. "And why's he after me exactly?"

"Come on, Clare," Jazz said. "You hold the power of the All Spark."

"Megatron wants you for your power," Ratchet said. "Probably to build a larger army for him to control."

"That's probably not all he wants me for," I muttered solemnly as I remembered his cold tongue touching my skin.

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asked.

I forgot that the other Autobots didn't see what Megatron did to me and I doubted Optimus told them. I glanced up at Prime. His expression was hard and angry, hopefully not at me.

"He wants her for his own pleasures," Optimus growled. The Autobots were shaken by their leader's sudden anger.

"Hey hey hey. Calm down," I scolded Prime. "There's no need to take it out on your comrades, ok?"

Optimus' expression went blank. "Sorry," he said softly. I stood up and leaned against the leader 'bot.

"Have any other Decepticons tried to.....communicate with you, like that?" Ratchet asked.

"No," I said sharply. "But I wouldn't be surprised if they do start harassing me in my sleep. Especially if it was Barricade. He'd probably do it every night if he could." The last sentence came out bitter and I was sure the others heard it too. Damn. I haven't even known Barricade for that long and I already have a grudge.

Obviously sensing my hate towards Barricade, Jazz decided to change the subject. "So Clare. Are you hungry?"

I stared at Jazz. Oddly enough, I wasn't. "No. Why?"

"Just thought if you wanted to go out and eat or something before we leave," Jazz sad.

"Leave?" I asked shocked. "You're leaving me?"

"No," Optimus said quickly. "We are just going to explore our surroundings for a bit."

"Oh," I said relived.

The Autobots left an hour later. I realized that they had never been into the city that was near. I wondered how they'd react to all the people and buildings.

Bumblebee decided to stay so he could keep me company, which made me happy. I really did not want to be alone. Bee and I hung around the factory. We watched TV and movies on the huge screen they had.

I was glad that Bumblebee enjoyed the movies we watched. He especially liked Wall-E, which I found odd and yet very cute.

After wards, Bee gave me a driving lesson. I was going to start drivers ed when winter break was over so why can't I practice? Besides, no one was around to give me a ticket for driving without a permit or license.

I drove outside the factory in the open fields. Soft snow covered the grass and road but more was still fluttering down from the sky.

Being it my first time in the driver's seat, it was pretty awkward. But soon I got used to it. Bumblebee gave me full control and I drove around in the field; leaving tracks in the snow. I began to get used to the feeling of driving. Soon I was able to go at a pretty good speed ,and was able to slow down and stop without jerking Bumblebee. I also tried reversing, which was confusing but I soon got the hang of it.

While I was driving around, Optimus and the others drove up to me and Bumblebee. I stopped Bee and put him on park.

"Hey guys!" I called out to the Autobots. "Check it out! I'm driving." I put Bee back on drive and began to drive around the Autobots, who stood still in their vehicle modes. I stopped and parked right in front of them then got out.

"Impressive," Optimus said as his hologram got out.

"You learned all that just now?" Jazz asked. I nodded cheerfully.

"She's a very fast learner," Bumblebee complimented.

"That's good," Optimus said with a smile.

"So, what did you think of the city?" I asked breezily.

"Annoying," Ironhide muttered. "To many people and noise."

I laughed at the angry Autobot. "Well, what did you expect?"

"There was way too much traffic," Jazz said dryly.

"Uh," I thought for a second. "If Ratchet turned on his sirens, the cars will get out of the way," I said.

"I can do that?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah. It's the law. Just don't do it too many times," I said.

"It was also too crowded. Some of the roads were too narrow for Optimus and I," Ironhide said.

I shrugged. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Optimus said with a laugh. "So did you and Bumblebee do anything else then driving?"

"We watched Wall-E!" Bumblebee said happily.

Optimus stared at Bumblebee completely bewildered. "Wall-E?" he asked quietly.

I began to laugh at his expression. "It's a movie," I said.

"Oh," Prime said softly.

**Thursday**

The past couple days were quiet and calm. Yesterday was Christmas, a holiday I don't celebrate. But then again, I don't celebrate any holidays except maybe Halloween.

I explained to the Autobots what Christmas was and how people celebrated. They didn't understand some aspects but they didn't ask too many questions about it. They did however enjoy watching Christmas specials and movies on their giant screen though.

Today, though, was a little more slow and boring. The Autobots were still fixing up the factory; areas they said I weren't allowed in, yet.

I spent most of my time drawing. Bumblebee was sitting behind, watching me draw little chibi version of the yellow giant. Bee was intrigued by the smaller version of himself on paper. He quietly watched while I inked the chibi Bee and colored it. When I was done, I carefully tore the picture out of my sketchbook and gave it to Bumblebee.

Bee took a closer look at it. "It's me," he said cheerfully.

"Yup," I said.

"Can I show it to Optimus and the others?" he asked. I nodded, yes. With that, Bumblebee happily got to his feet and quickly went to Optimus to show him my drawing. The other Autobots crowded around to see it too.

I heard Jazz laugh. "It looks weird but I like it." he said.

"That doesn't look like you," Ironhide said. I rolled my eyes.

"Is this what humans call cute?" Optimus asked me.

"To some, yes," I said simply.

"I'd agree with them," Optimus said softly. I giggled. It was kinda funny hearing a robots call something cute.

"Hey Clare. Do one of me!" Jazz said happily.

"I'll do one for all of you," I said.

"I can't wait to see Ironhide's," Ratchet said almost smugly. Ironhide growled and I laughed.

**Friday**

Today was no different from yesterday. It was also pretty quiet. Everyone was lazing around including me. I managed to make all the Autobot chibis they asked for. Bumblebee and I hung them around the factory. Ironhide attempted to pull them down but Optimus told him not to.

I decided to put on Wall-E again. This time everyone watched. I was glad that all the Autobots were entertained by the movie, even Ironhide. Thank god. I was beginning to somewhat warm up to him. I think he was getting used to me too.

The rest of the day I went driving. Each Autobot gave me a personal lesson. Driving each Autobot was different and an interesting experience.

Jazz was a very smooth drive and was easy to control. Ironhide on the other hand was a bumpy ride but still very fun. Optimus was harder to drive. He was, after all, a truck. It took a little time to get used to driving him. He allowed me to blow his horn a few times, which was always fun to do. Ratchet was pretty interesting to drive, especially with his sirens on.

I taught the Autobots about road rules on Earth. Well, American road rules. Using my sister's old Drivers ed book helped. I showed them different signs and told them what each meant. I explained what the lights mean and when you should or shouldn't turn. They seemed to pick the rules up rather quickly. So did I.


	22. Confessions at the Mall

_Chapter 22. Wow. It got pretty long pretty fast. I don't want it to drag on, so I'll probably stop after a few more chapters. I don't know if I should make a sequel that follows the second movie. What do you guys think?_

_Anyway, enjoy the chapter and keep reviewing!_

_Happy reading/writing!_

* * *

**Saturday**

It was already the weekend. A week of winter break was already gone. Damn. I mentioned it to the Autobots.

"I have another week then it's back to school," I said.

"Think of any excuses yet?" Jazz asked. He meant to tell my mom and sister when they come back. I needed to tell them something about my arm and eyes.

"Nope," I muttered.

Later that day, I got a text from Caitlin. She wanted to go to the mall with me. I accepted and asked the Autobots if I could go.

"What's a mall?" Jazz asked.

"Just a big building with lots of little stores in it," I said plainly.

"Sweet," Jazz said lightly. "Can I come?"

I smiled. "Sure."

"Me too!" Bumblebee said with excitement which made me laugh.

"Why don't you all come," I said to all the Autobots.

Optimus gave me a sad smile. "I would but can't," he said softly. "Ratchet and I are giving the base some final touches to it."

"Oh," I said disappointedly but thought of something. "What about Ironhide?"

"What about Ironhide, indeed," Ratchet said mildly. Ironhide muttered something I didn't catch. Prime gave him a stern look that made him sigh.

"Fine," Ironhide grumbled, "I'll go."

At around 3 in the afternoon, Jazz, Bee, Ironhide, and I set out towards Caitlin's house to pick her up. When we got there, I saw Mrs. Stern shoveling snow out of her driveway.

"Hi Mrs. Stern!" I called out to her.

Caitlin's mother looked up and smiled. "Oh hello Clare. Caitlin will be out in a second." She went back to shoveling.

"Need any help with that?" I asked as I got out of Bumblebee. The Autobot holograms followed.

"No need, dear," Mrs. Stern said with a laugh. "I'm almost done."

"Ok," I muttered. "Your loss." Ironhide, who's hologram was right next to me, chuckled.

Caitlin burst through her door and ran up to me. "Bye mom! See ya later," she called back to her working mother.

"Don't be out too late!" Mrs. Stern yelled.

"I won't," Caitlin said as she climbed into Bumblebee's back seat. The holograms went back into their respected vehicles as I climbed in after Caitlin.

"Geez, she's so annoying," Caitlin muttered.

"Geez, Caitlin. She's your mom," I mocked her tone. Caitlin laughed and pointed at the glove I was wearing today.

"You're glove matches you eyes!" She said. I glanced down at my gloved hand then at my reflection in Bumblebee's rear view mirror. Lord, she was right.

"Does it look bad?" I asked. I didn't really care.

"No, you look fab!" she said in an exaggerated preppy voice. I snorted with laughter.

"Never again," I said and Caitlin laughed. Us girls laughing and joking in the backseat. I noticed Bumblebee listening. His hologram was smiling the whole time. At least he wasn't bored. But when we got to the mall, bumblebee grin turned to a frown. He looked disappointed.

"What's wrong Bee?" I asked as Bumblebee stopped in front of the mall's entrance.

"Jazz and I have to got back," he said unhappily.

"What? Why?" Caitlin and I asked angrily in unison.

"Optimus needs our help at the factory. But Ironhide will be with you," Bumblebee said.

Caitlin smiled at that but I was still frowning.

"Fine," I muttered.

"Sorry Clare," Bumblebee said in a sorry tone. "Maybe next time we'll all come together."

"Alright," I said as I got out of the Camero. "Later, Bee."

Bumblebee's hologram gave me a small nod then drove off. Jazz's hologram waved sadly at us then drove after Bee. Ironhide began to drive away.

"Hey, wait!" I called out to him.

"What?" Ironhide growled.

"Aren't you coming in with us?" Caitlin asked. Ironhide laughed at us and said no, then drove away. Caitlin and I watched the GMC drive away.

"You JERK!!" I yelled out after him. The people around us stopped and stared at me. Caitlin sighed and tugged me inside.

"I can't believe it. I was actually starting like the bastard," I muttered. "I'm going to have to complain to Optimus about this."

"Aw, come on," Caitlin said with a grin. "I like Ironhide. I think he's cool." She began to blush slightly.

"You have a crush on him don't you?" I asked quickly and quietly. I snickered when I saw Caitlin's blush intensify.

"Um......well.....," Caitlin began. "Yeah." she said in defeat.

"I don't mind," I said softly. "I have a crush on Optimus Prime." The last part I said to myself but Caitlin heard it.

My friends let out a loud gasp. "Really?" she asked with a slightly smug smile. Shit. I shrugged hopelessly at her question.

Telling her about my feelings for Optimus was a bad idea. Caitlin kept on asking me questions, awkward questions. My face felt hot the whole time.

We hung around the mall, going into store after store. Caitlin bought tons of clothes while I bought a couple shirts. She was always a bigger clothes shopper than I was.

After a few hours of wondering around, Caitlin got hungry. I didn't, but we still went to the food court. Caitlin got a huge bowl of pasta to share with me. Not eating for a few days probably wasn't good for me, so I forced myself to eat. I ate more than I thought I would. Caitlin was happy about it.

We finished the pasta together rather quickly. Because Caitlin bought pasta for both of us, I decided to treat her for desert. We stopped at Dairy Queen, which was right outside the food court. I bought two chocolate sundaes for us. We sat around an indoor water fountain and ate our desert. Caitlin continued to ask me about Optimus.

"So, have you guys ever kissed?" she asked somewhat slyly.

I gulped down the freezing cold ice-cream, that was in my mouth, too quickly. It didn't take long for my head to scream out in pain; brain-freeze.

"Dammit Caitlin!" I growled angrily as I pressed my hand against my forehead. Caitlin laughed at my pain and anger. What a good friend.

"Well, did you?" she asked.

I recovered from my brain-freeze and glared at Caitlin who smiled at me sweetly. "You care that much about my kiss with Optimus?" I asked loudly. Caitlin's smile broadened. Oops. Did not mean to say that out load. My friend squealed in exhilaration as I smacked myself on the forehead. She's going to blackmail me with this for the rest of my life.

"How did it feel?" she asked quickly.

"Uh.....good?" I said without looking at her. I was too busy scooping out the last of the chocolate syrup that was in my cup.

"That's it? Good?" Caitlin said disappointedly.

"Fine," I said irritably. "It felt warm and amazing. Both hologram and robot." The last sentence came out as a soft whisper. Caitlin stared at me with her large grey eyes.

"You really like him, don't you," she said seriously.

"Um.........yeah."

"No! I mean more than a crush."

Damn it all. I did. But I couldn't admit it . I didn't want to admit it. Caitlin stared at me, waiting for an answer. I didn't give her one.

"You don't have to be ashamed about it," she said genially.

"I'm not ashamed," I said darkly. "I'm more scared."

Caitlin stayed quiet for a minute, then got up. "Come on," she said. "Let's go. It's nearly eight." I took out my cell phone to check the time. She was right, yet again.

"Alright know-it-all," I said with a small smile.

"What's wrong with being a know-it-all?" Caitlin asked cheerfully as we threw our trash away.

I called Ironhide as we exited the mall. He said he'll be right there. Caitlin and I stood in front of the building, watching people go in and out.

Caitlin shivered. She disliked the cold, while I liked it. She complained about it while I teased her. My friend let out a loud shriek when a gust of cold air blew into us. It didn't bother me much but Caitlin freaked out about her hair. She frantically began to brush her hair with her fingers and groaned.

"Aw, my hair is all messy," I teased. "I think I need a brush."

Caitlin shot me an angry look. "Shut up Clare. Just shut up!" she snapped. It was very rare for her to snap at people like that, especially with me. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at her misery. Caitlin smiled and began to laugh with me.

The sound of familiar sirens made me stop laughing. My mind immediately went blank when I saw Barricade creeping up towards us. Caitlin, was still laughing while I stood there staring at the Decepticon.

Caitlin finally stopped laughing. She looked at the cop car creep up to us then at me.

"Caitlin, stay here," I ordered. "Tell Ironhide Barricade is chasing me."

"Is that a bad robot?" she asked unsteadily.

"Just stay here."

"What are you going to do?" she whispered. I ignored her question and took off at a dead run. I heard sirens follow and I risked a quick glance behind me. Barricade was following me, fancy that, but Caitlin stayed where she was. Good girl.

Barricade turned his sirens off but I could still hear him behind me. He wasn't trying to catch me. He was, once again, playing with me. Bastard. Treating me like a damn toy.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Suddenly a truck drove out of an ally, nearly hitting me. I screamed and stopped right in front of it.

The driver honked his horn loudly and yelled, "What the hell!? Damn kid!"

I ignored his insult and ran back around the truck into the ally. It was dark and grimy. There were large dumpsters to the side.

I continued to run until there was nowhere to run. A large wall blocked my path. There were doors on the sides but all were locked. Goddamn.

Suddenly, the sound of a gun shot echoed through the ally. Something pierced into the back of my right shoulder, which jerked the right side of my body forward. I screamed out at the agonizing pain. I whirled around and pressed my back against the dirty brick wall. I glared at the police officer who shot me: Barricade's hologram.

I could see Barricade's real form behind the hologram. Creepy cop hologram was grinning at me malevolently then disappeared. Barricade transformed into his robot mode.

The Decepticon walked up and knelt down in front of me. Just like old times. I was whimpering softly at the pain as I kept my left hand over the bloody wound.

"Not so brave anymore, human," Barricade leered.

"Please, leave me alone," I managed to groaned in pain and in irritation.

"No. Even if I wanted to, still no," Barricade said mildly.

"Why!?" I whined angrily.

"Because Lord Megatron ordered me to retrieve you," he said. "Besides, I love playing with you." Hearing Barricade using the word "love"did not sound right. At all.

"Why doesn't Lord Megatron stick his orders up, where the sun don't shine," I muttered.

Barricade growled and moved my hand away from my bullet hole. My sleeve was red with blood and my arm ached. He used his talon to poke into the hole his hologram made, making me gasp. He began to dig in deeper with his talon, making me scream out again.

"What are you doing?" I groaned angrily.

"Tasting you," Barricade whispered as he pulled his talon out of me. He licked my blood off of his talon.

"Ugh....Do you have to do that in front of me?" I muttered in disgust. Watching Barricade lick my blood was gross, but Megatron......was scary. I don't know why, but it was.

"Hmmmm," Barricade hummed thoughtfully. "You do have a lot of energon."

"Tell me something I don't know," I growled.

I soon noticed that my arm didn't hurt anymore. The bullet hole closed up too. Where was the bullet? It didn't pop out, and I couldn't feel it inside my shoulder either. It must have disappeared with the hologram.

Without warning, Barricade transformed back into his car mode. His hologram appeared before me yet again. He took out his handgun and aimed it at me. My eyes widened in horror.

"You're going to kill me?" I whispered.

The hologram smirked. "I wish," he growled then shot me, twice. One bullet when into my chest while the other in my stomach. Rumble

I think shock took over because I couldn't feel any pain. I just felt numb and cold. I looked down at my injuries. I felt my jaw drop as terror began to cloud my mind. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and fell to my knees. Megatron's face flashed through my head and I screamed.

**Barricade POV**

The young fleshling was huddled on the ground. I cocked my head as I watched the human rock back and forth slightly. She was never this scared before. Her fear began to please me. The human's whimpering was so pathetic that I began to laugh.

"What a pitiful sight," I said to her. My hologram lifted her trembling frame up and carried her towards my real form. The creature in my hologram's servos pressed her face against my chest. I stopped and stared at her.

The human suddenly grabbed my hologram's outer skin, which startled me. I dropped the fleshling and backed away. The human laid on the ground limply; she looked almost dead. I growled irritably and grabbed her servo and dragged her closer to my real form.

Something grabbed onto my hologram and shot energy into me. The energy immediately offlined my hologram and automatically forced me to transform.

I glared down at the human, who was sitting up and glaring back at me. I realized that she had removed the outer skin that was on her right servo. Lord Megatron had warned us all about her new abilities. Slag. I wasn't paying attention.

Suddenly, something slammed into me. I jerked forward but recovered. I turned, glowered at the Autobot, Ironhide. I wasn't paying attention, yet again.

"Unhand the human, Decepticon," The Autobot rumbled.

"Or what?" I snarled back.

"Or your spark chamber gets pumped full with bullets," someone yelled over me. I glanced up to see the puny silver Autobot hanging onto the building's ledge. His weapon pointing down at me.

I look back down at Ironhide. My optics widened when I saw Prime standing behind Ironhide. Slag, again.

**Clare POV**

I was relieved to see the Autobots get here so quickly. Behind Optimus and Ironhide was Caitlin. She was with Bumblebee and Ratchet.

While Barricade was distracted, I got up and ran towards Ironhide. He moved aside slightly so I could get though. Optimus knelt down on one knee and quickly picked me up in his hand. He didn't say anything to me, nor did he look at me. Optimus was too busy staring down Barricade.

**Barricade POV**

The human girl got away. I didn't bother trying to stop the brat. I needed to get out of here, online. But how? I doubted talking my way out would work and I was clearly out matched.

Without thinking, I lunged at Ironhide. The Autobot shot at me but I leaped up, dodging the attacks and transformed in mid-air. When I landed in vehicle mode, I went at the Autobots at full speed.

They didn't try to stop me. They merely stepped out of my way. I drove out of the area at fast as I could. Relief washed through me when I realized that I wasn't being followed. I was glad that my risky action hadn't put me offline.

After putting some distance between me and the Autobots, I slowed down. 'Should I tell Megatron?' I thought. I can't lie to my lord and he will surly find out one way or another. I decided to tell him and buzzed my comm. Megatron answered immediately.

"_Did you retrieve the girl?_" he asked.

"_No my lord,_" I said. Megatron growled. "_I'm sorry my lord. The Autobots came before I could retrieve her._" I said quickly. Then silence.

"_Did you harm her in any way?_" Megatron asked suddenly. Slag. He just had to ask that particular question, didn't he.

Since I didn't answer, Megatron asked again but more forcefully. I hesitated then finally answered. "_Yes. I attacked her._" No point in lying.

The other end went silent again. Not a good sign. I waited for his rage which eventually did come.

"_You dare disobey a direct order!?_" Megatron bellowed in my comm. I couldn't help but flinch while he yelled at me. I was however surprised that it didn't last long.

"_I'm....I'm sorry my lord,_" I said softly when he was finished chewing me out. "_Please forgive me._" The silence was unbearable.

"_Fail me once more and I shall tear out you vocal processor,_" Megatron growled in his deep voice.

"_Thank you my lord,_" I said with great relief. "_Next time, I'll get her._"

"_Next time_," Megatron sneered. "_Brawl and Starscream will accompany you._" His transmission ended. Brawl and Starscream? Yes, they shall be great help.


	23. A Night with Prime

_Chapter 23 is up and ready for reading! Clare and Optimus are going to have their little fun in this chapter so enjoy! Don't forget to make reviews! _**:)**_  
_

_Hap__py reading and writing!  
_

* * *

**Optimus POV**

We watched Barricade escape. Ironhide transformed into his vehicle mode.

"Let him go, Ironhide," I said. My weapon specialist transformed back. He stared at me, confused and slightly outraged. "Clare's condition is the only thing to worry about right now." I said calmly.

I looked down at the human girl on my servo. Seeing the red lubricants made me furious. Clare glanced down at her injured frame.

"It's alright, Prime," she said in a low voice. "I'm fine. All of the bullet holes are healed. See." She looked up at me. Her blank expression worried me. But I did take a closer look at her wounds. What she said was true. Her wounds were fully healed. Relief.

"Clare, Clare! Are you ok?" I heard Clare's friend yell out. I knelt down and gently set Clare back down.

**Clare POV**

I hopped off of Optimus' hand to be tackled by Caitlin. I fell over by her weight. It wasn't her fault. I was just too weak from the blood loss.

"Oh my god. You're covered in blood!" Caitlin exclaimed. I didn't really know what to say, so I just shrugged. "Clare, is there something you didn't tell me?" Caitlin asked in a soft tone.

'Yup,' I thought. I didn't tell her about my encounter with Megatron. Not about my fear of being touched. I didn't answer Caitlin's question. Ironhide did instead.

"Megatron molested your friend," Ironhide said rather crudely. Thanks Ironhide.

Caitlin went silent at that point. I didn't look at her but I knew she was staring at me. I could feel it. It made me wonder what she was thinking, if anything at all. Will she accept me as a friend now?

The dead silence was interrupted by the sounds of clanking metal, lots of it. I looked up at the Autobots, who were all in their vehicle modes now. Their holograms were standing around me and Caitlin. Optimus' hologram was glaring at Ironhide's. Bumblebee knelt down and gently lifted me back up to my feet.

"Can we go now?" I asked weakly.

"Of course," Optimus said gently. "Bumblebee take Caitlin home." Bee gave me a rueful look.

"Go Bee, I'll see you tomorrow," I said with a very small smile. My guardian pulled me into a big hug. He was so warm and I didn't want him to let go, but he did.

When Bee's hologram went back into his real form, Caitlin lightly gave me a hug. She handed my bag of new shirts to me.

"Thanks," I said without looking at her. Caitlin didn't say anything and headed towards Bumblebee. "Still friends?" I had no idea why I asked that.

"Don't ask such stupid questions," Caitlin said angrily. "Of course we are." I couldn't help but smile at her answer. Caitlin climbed into Bumblebee and away they went.

I looked at Optimus' hologram who was staring at me. His expression made me somewhat sad. He looked sad and angry.

"You're swaying," he said calmly. Optimus came up to me and steadied my wobbly self.

"Can we please go now?"I asked with a little more whine in my voice.

"Yes, we'll go back to the factory," Optimus said as he lead me to his peterbilt form. I stopped.

"No," I said. "I want to go home." Optimus stared at me. "Please?" I pleaded.

"Alright," Prime whispered. He literally carried me to his truck form and laid me on the passengers seat. I watched as Prime's hologram quickly gave orders to the remaining three Autobots holograms. Jazz's hologram was staring at me, concerned.

After a couple minutes, Jazz, Ratchet, and Ironhide left. Optimus' hologram climbed into the driver's seat. His engine roared with life. I fell asleep to it.

Someone touched my cheek and I woke up. It was Optimus.

"We're here," he said softly. I stiffly sat up and stepped out. Optimus' hologram held out his hand. I took it and steadied myself as I climbed down from the truck. As we walked to the front door, my legs gave up and let me fall. Prime caught me.

"Sorry," I said darkly.

"It's fine," Optimus said softly as he picked me up and held me bridal style. I took out my house keys and gave them to the hologram. Optimus carried me into my house and up the stairs to the bathroom. I dropped my bad of shirts when we passed my room. He set me down carefully in front of the bathroom. I thanked Optimus and locked myself in.

After standing there for a minute, I turned on the water for my bath. I stripped my clothes off and stepped into the tub. The warm water felt good as I laid in it and turned the faucet off. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

After a few minutes, I opened my eyes and began to wash the blood off of my body. There wasn't as much as before. I was surprised that I wasn't as panicked and frantic as before either. Well, I guess there's some progress.

Soon the clear bath water turned into a rusty brown from the blood. I drained all dirty water out and turned on the shower. I washed my hair hastily and turned off the shower then quickly dried myself off.

I realized that I didn't take out any clean clothes for myself. 'Great job,' I thought irritably. I sighed and wrapped myself with a towel. I decided to blow-dry and straighten my hair, just to get it over with. When that was down I gathered up my bloody clothes, unlocked the door, and walked out.

Optimus' hologram was leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed. I stood there, gazing at his motionless body. He looked like a statue.'Was he standing there the whole time?' I thought.

"I thought you left," I said out loud to Optimus.

He opened his brilliant blue eyes to look at me and said, "Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" I said panicked. I took a quick step towards the hologram, who just stared at me. "Please don't leave me," I whispered as I hugged myself.

The hologram's expression went from blank to hurt. He quickly came up to me and pulled me against him. I dropped my clothes and wrapped my left arm around Optimus' neck.

"I will never leave you again," he whispered. "Never." Optimus kissed me deeply. His warm hands were against my back, pulling me closer. I didn't pull away. I didn't want to.

After a minute, Optimus gently pulled away and ran his thumb over my bottom lip. He stepped away, picked up my clothes, and gave them to me.

"I'll quickly put something on, so why don't you wait for me downstairs," I said. Optimus gave me a quick nod and kissed my cheek before he walked away.

When I was sure that he was gone, I leaned against the wall. My fingers brushed against my lips and cheek. A smile spread across my face. The thought of Optimus holding me made me giggle softly to myself. I really needed that.

I went into my room and threw on some underwear and clothes: a pair of shorts and a tank top to be precise. I pulled out one of the many gloves Caitlin has given me and put it on. It was a long glove and it went passed my elbow. My scars, however, passed even the glove's length. Oh well.

I went downstairs. Optimus was sitting quietly on the couch watching something on Animal Planet. He glanced up at me when I came near.

"So," I said lazily. "Do you have a favorite animal yet?"

Optimus smiled. "No," he said. "They all seem interesting. Do you?"

Instead of answering him, I pulled out my encyclopedia of animals. I sometimes keep my larger books around the living room, because I never feel like carrying them to my room. I flipped through some pages and sat next to Prime when I found what I was looking for.

"My favorite animals are horses," I said and showed Optimus the picture of a horse. The hologram stared at the picture.

"Amazing," he said softly.

"Here," I passed the book to Optimus. "Look through it. It has tons of animals and information."

While Optimus was occupied I got up and went to the kitchen. I took out a glass and poured some orange juice into it. I gulped down the whole glass of orange juice and refilled it. I never liked orange juice and I found it strange that I was drinking so much of it. After the third gulp, I put my glass into the sink and strolled back into the living room.

I began to sing softly to myself. I do that randomly. "Earth below us, drifting falling, floating weightless, calling calling home," I sang as I sat next to Optimus.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he placed my book on the table.

"Singing," I said simply. "If I'm annoying you I'll stop."

"No, you weren't annoying," he said. "Why were you singing?"

I shrugged. "Because I wanted to." Optimus stared at me blankly. "Oh come on. You've heard singing before. It was in Wall-E, remember? Here." I grabbed my ipod and plugged it into my mini speakers. I played Major Tom. "This is the song I was singing just now."

Optimus listened to the music but found it odd. So I played different kinds of music for him. He was intrigued by the many different sounds and beats. It turns out, Optimus liked instrumental music, orchestral.

A couple hours passed while Optimus and I talked and listened to music. I soon got tired and decided to turn in. I closed the lights and walked back up to my room. Optimus followed closely. I didn't mind.

"What will you do while I'm a sleep?" I asked Optimus as I sat on my bed.

"Lay with you," he said and closed the lights. I could still see Prime's hologram in the dark thanks to my new eyes. He walked up to me and gently kissed my cheek. My face began to feel extremely hot. Optimus gently laid me down and crawled on top of me. He began to kiss my neck. I was stunned by his actions.

"Wait," I said quickly. "What are you doing?" I sat up.

Optimus's hologram pressed his forehead onto my shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I couldn't control myself." He was about to get off of me but I held onto him. Optimus stared at me with his glowing blue eyes. His expression was longing.

I brushed my fingers over the hologram's lips. "No need to apologize," I whispered then kissed his full in the mouth. Optimus immediately kissed back and pushed me back down onto the bed. Be pushed his body against me and I gave out a little gasp.

'I love this,' I thought. 'I wish he was shirtless.' Yeah. Right. In my dreams.

Prime gently ran his hand down my arm, my burnt arm. Shit. I felt a small build of energy at the spot he touched. Optimus grunted then his hologram disappeared.

"Optimus?" I called out nervously. When no one answered I groaned angrily. "Dammit," I muttered.

Suddenly Optimus' hologram reappeared in front of me. When I saw him I felt my jaw drop and my face began to blush incredibly. The hologram was shirtless.

"Oh my," I said as my eyes continued to linger around his amazing body. Optimus was slightly stunned.

"What just happened?," he asked. "What did you do?"

"I have no idea," I said. I poked the hologram's stomach just to see if it was real. Thankfully it was. Optimus touched my burnt arm again, but nothing happened. No build of energy, nothing.

"Looks like you're gaining control over the energon that's inside fo you," he said modestly.

"Well, that's good. I guess," I muttered.

Optimus cupped my face in his warm hands. "Now, where were we?" he whispered almost seductively. Prime licked my bottom lip gently, asking for entrance. I granted it to him. He slipped his tongue into my mouth. He was tasting me. I moaned softly as he rubbed his tongue against mine.

Prime quickly drew away from me and started to kiss down my neck. He nipped gently at my neck. He found a soft spot which made me moan louder. Optimus added more pressure to his kisses at the spot.

After a while of doing that, Optimus stopped and just laid there on top of me. I felt his nose and mouth nuzzle against my neck, like before. He inhaled deeply as if he was inhaling my scent.

I ran my hand through his short soft hair. My other hand was caressing his back. Optimus pressed his body against me with a little more roughly. I pressed my lips onto the nape of the hologram's neck, kissing him. I began to softly suck at that area. Optimus gave out a groan of pleasure. Both of my hands were now roaming his hard warm body. Dammit.

I did not want this to get carried away. It was all too fast. A part of me didn't care. I just wanted Optimus Prime. Was this love or lust? Or both? I didn't know. What I did know is that I should slow down, now.

Optimus slid down and kissed the scar on my chest. He ran his soft tongue over it and I froze. 'Not again,' I thought. Fear began to choke me as I was going into a panic attack. Optimus didn't seem to notice. He went down lower to my stomach and lifted my tank top. Tears slowly rolled down from my eyes as Optimus kissed my stomach. When he ran his tongue over my skin I screamed.

Optimus quickly stopped. He grabbed me by the shoulders and held me.

"Clare, it's alright. It's me," he said insistently. Optimus rocked me in his arms which calmed me down. My face was against his warm chest. I took a deep breath which was a shaky one too.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Prime began to whisper. He kept on apologizing. Every time he said it, I heard more and more pain in his voice. Guilt.

**Optimus POV**

Clare had finally calmed down to my relief. 'Stupid!'I thought angrily to myself. I scared her. I wasn't thinking. Like a slagging idiot, I forgot about her trauma. Her scream echoed in my mind, haunting me. The image of her struggling in Megatron's servos made my spark ache.

I don't know how many times I said sorry. I was sorry for scaring her. For leaving her. For exposing her to danger. For allowing Megatron to get to her. 'Megatron,' I thought. My brother, my own brother did this to her. To my love.

Clare fell asleep in my hologram's servos. She had stopped shaking and wasn't crying anymore. She was snuggled up against my chest. She looked so calm and peaceful.

"Looks can be deceiving," I said to myself. I gently placed her down on her bed and watched her sleep. I brushed her hair out of her face. Clare's cheeks were still wet from the tears. I kissed her once more, then laid down next to her and caressed her hair.

After a few moments, I closed my hologram's eyes. I suddenly felt someone against me. I looked down to see Clare pressing herself against me. She was still asleep though.

I held Clare closer to me and watched her sleep for the rest of the night.

**Clare POV**

_The sky was angelically white. I stood in a large field that was filled with an ocean of snow. A gentle cold breeze blew through my hair. I look down and saw that I was all dressed up. I was wearing a dark red dress. It was long and flow_-y.

_I turned to see Optimus. He was standing tall in robot mode. Prime knelt down on one knee, his hand out towards me. I smiled happily and ran up to him in my heeled shoes. I carefully climbed onto his hand. Optimus brought me up to his face._ _He repelled his battle mask to show that he was smiling._

"_Yes, I accept," he said in his deep wonderful voice. I felt unimaginably happy at that point. I leaned forward and gave Optimus a light kiss on his mouth._

I woke up.

"Well, that was random," I muttered as I sat up.

"What was?" Optimus asked. He was still laying in bed, his arm was over my lap.

"My dream," I said. Optimus sat up and pulled me against his chest.

"Was it Megatron again?" he asked darkly.

"No," I said lightly. "It was you." I felt Optimus loosen his grip around my chest.

"Really?" he said curiously.

"Yup," I said. I told Optimus about my dream.

"That is very random," he said dryly after I finished. I shrugged.


	24. City Stalker

_Chapter 24 is ready for reading! It's shorter than I wanted but still, enjoy. Please don't forget to review as always!_

_Happy reading and writing!  
_

* * *

Optimus waiting patiently while I did my morning businesses. Which wasn't long. He stood in the kitchen and watched me eat cereal.

"Is that all you eat?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah," I said as I washed the few dishes that were in the sink.

"You're not eating as much as you should Clare," Optimus said sternly. I shrugged. Optimus sighed hopelessly at my carelessness.

The hologram and I walked out of my house so we could go to the factory. I remembered to bring my ipod and speakers this time. Yay.

As Optimus' hologram went to his real form as I locked my house up. Before I climbed into the Autobot I remembered something else.

"Oh! The mail!" I said out loud.

"The what?" Optimus asked. I ignored him and quickly ran to my mailbox and opened it. There were a few bills in there, but that wasn't important to me. I finally found what I was looking for. I pulled out a white envelope that had my school's name on it then ran back to Optimus and climbed in.

"What was that about?" Optimus asked as he reversed out of the driveway.

"My new schedule for school," I said as I tore open the envelope. What I saw displeased me. I had US history first and with a different teacher! Dammit! I liked my old teacher. Then I had driver's ed with the teacher I wanted, which was good. Then German, geometry, biology, English and last speech class. Three of my teachers didn't change. I liked one of them, the other two....not so much. Damn.

Finally, Optimus and I arrived at the factory where our friends waited for us. The Autobots gave me a warm welcome as if I were gone for a long time. Bee picked me up and gave me a hug. Jazz gently ruffled my hair. Ratchet gave me a kind smile. Ironhide, well, he gave me a quick acknowledging nod. I smiled and leaned against the black Autobot's leg.

"Hi Ironhide," I said sweetly. The weapon specialist groaned.

"Oh come now, Ironhide," Ratchet said.

"Yeah, show the girl some love," Jazz said.

Ironhide kneeled down and gently patted me on the back. "Nice to know that you're alright," he said softly.

"I love you too, Ironhide," I said with smile.

"Hey Clare, can we go to the city?" Jazz asked as Ironhide walked away. "Maybe with you around I'll have a better experience, know what I'm saying?"

"Sure," I said. "But not today. I don't really feel like going anywhere."

Jazz nodded. "That's cool with me," he said casually. With that said, the Autobots went back to whatever they were doing, except Bumblebee. He stayed and watched me curiously. I didn't mind.

I walked over to Optimus' berth while Bumblebee followed silently. My suitcase was on the metal bed, way out of my reach.

"Need a lift?" Bumblebee asked as he gently lifted me up.

"Thanks Bee," I said as I hopped off of his hand and grabbed my suitcase. I took out my scary stories book, sat down and began to read it. I realized that Bumblebee was still standing in front of me. "Do you want me to read to you?" I asked dryly.

Bee cocked his head slightly and came closer. I read a few horror stories out loud to him. They had lots of blood and death related themes to them. Horror is always fun, in stories anyway. Ratchet walked over and listened too.

"Humans find these disturbing stories entertaining!?" Ratchet asked, clearly appalled.

I shrugged. "Some do."

"I don't," Ratchet said darkly and stalked away.

"I imagine you wouldn't," I sighed and stuffed my book back into my suitcase. I took out my ipod and plugged it into my mini speakers. This time Jazz came over. He, Bumblebee, and I entertained ourselves by listening to music. Jazz liked rap and hip hop. No surprise there. Bumblebee liked anything that had a good beat which was most of the songs on my play list.

"Would you turn that racket off!" Ironhide roared.

"Ok, ok!" I said and unplugged my ipod.

"You didn't have to yell," Jazz muttered.

Bee glowered at Ironhide. "Why don't you like fun?" he muttered. I laughed at the two bots' disappointment. I laid down on Optimus' giant berth and relaxed.

My cell phone vibrated in my jean pocket. I took it out and looked at the caller ID. It was Caitlin. I answered the phone.

"Hey," Caitlin said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I said.

"So are you going to tell me what really happened?" she asked. I groaned.

"Do I have too?" I muttered.

"You don't have to, but I want you to," Caitlin said.

I waited a moment to gather up my courage then told Caitlin....everything. Or in other words, about Barricade and Megatron. Caitlin was quiet when I finished. The silence was killing me.

Finally she said, "That's really creepy."

"Is that your only response?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said back.

**Tuesday**

Jazz and I decided to go to the city together. Bumblebee tagged along too. I knew the city pretty well and I was able to show them everything.

I took the Autobot's holograms into many stores. They were intrigued by the items that were for sale. They looked through clothes, books, foods and other random stuff in each shop. But going to the music store was fun. Jazz loved it so much that he didn't want to leave. After a few hours of wandering around and listening to random music, Bee and I finally dragged Jazz out.

When we stepped out of the music store, I looked up into the sky. It was blue and clear. The sun was out and blinding, yet it was still cold outside.

I saw something fly through the sky which made my heart sink. It was a jet. Damn it to hell.

"Starscream," Jazz said. He was staring at the sky too.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Nothing for now," Jazz said. "He isn't doing anything to bother us."

We walked around the city aimlessly. Every few minutes I'd look up to see if Starscream was around. A few times I would see him. Flying across the sky freely. Both Jazz and Bee tried to reassure me and we moved on.

**Wednesday**

Jazz, Bee and I went back to the city. This time Optimus came along. He wanted to see the museums I told him about. We went to a few. A science museum, a history museum and an art museum. I had monthly passes for them and I haven't gone for years.

Jazz and Bee were mostly bored in the museums but Optimus and I enjoyed ourselves. The Autobot leader seemed to love to learn about history. He was intrigued by the old technology. Jazz got interested when I showed him different cultures from around the world. Bee was just happy to be around me. We all had a fun day.

But like the day before, we saw Starscream fly over us. Bumblebee and I quickly got very agitated by him while Jazz and Optimus stayed fairly calm.

"There's no need to worry," Optimus said quietly. "He's not attacking us, so we're safe. For now."

"Yeah," Jazz said. "We don't want to start a battle here."

I kept an eye out for Starscream again, who occasionally did fly by. Optimus told me to relax and I did, finally.

For the rest of the day, the four of us strolled around in a near park. There was nobody around because of the snow and cold, so it was quiet. I liked that.

**Saturday**

My last hours of freedom were about to end. My mom and sister were coming home today and I've got to tell them something to explain my arm and eyes. The question was....what?

My mind was busy doing nothing. For the past couple days, I've been lazing around with the Autobots and Caitlin. Caitlin and I told each other about our school schedules. We still have English together. Yay!

We watched random movies together on the huge screen the Autobots had in the factory. It was fun. But all that fun was about to end.

The night before today, I packed all of my stuff back into my suitcase and went home. I still hung around the factory until Optimus dropped me home. I remembered to wash/throw away all the bloody and ripped up clothes I got from my encounters with Barricade and Megatron.

This afternoon, my mom's friend, Joan, came and picked me up from my house and drove me to the airport. As we were driving there I noticed that the Autobots were following. At least I had some support. When we arrived at the airport, the Autobots parked in different areas in the parking lot.

While Joan and I walked into the airport, I got a text from Optimus.

"Starscream was following us, but he's gone for now," his message said. "We'll come in with you in hologram form and keep a close eye in you." I smiled and thanked him.

Joan and I waited quietly for my family's plane to arrive. Occasionally, I saw the Autobot holograms near or walk pass. When Joan wasn't looking, they'd smile or give me a nod to acknowledge me.

After a few hours of waiting, I noticed that I couldn't see any of the holograms. A sudden chill ran down my spine. I felt slightly insecure and panicked, but I didn't understand why.

"Clare, you feeling alright?" Joan asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I'll be right back. I'm going to the backroom." I hurried off to the nearest restroom. I went in and realized that is was empty. It felt slightly awkward, but I didn't dwell on it for too long.

I stared at my refection in the mirror. My bright blue eyes looked dull. My eye lids were bagged. My pale skin didn't have it's usual glow to it. It looked like I've lost some weight too. I wasn't surprised by how bad I looked.

I've been stressed from fear and paranoia. I haven't been eating or sleeping either. With Megatron haunting me in my dreams, I didn't really like the thought of sleep. As for food, I haven't been hungry. Both Ratchet and Optimus lectured me about how I should eat. They both had the right to.

"What a bad girl," I muttered to my mirror image. "You need to take better care of yourself." I splashed cold water onto my face. It felt good. I grabbed a paper towel and dried my face off them looked back into the mirror. What I saw made me gasp.

There were three men standing behind me. Except, they were all the same man. They all had the same familiar moustache. Dammit. The only difference between the holograms were their uniforms and their expressions.

One of them was obviously Barricade, who was in a police uniform. He was glaring at me. Judging from the other two's expressions, I assumed they were Starscream and Blackout. They were wearing different black military uniforms. Starscream's hologram was grinning malevolently at me. Blackout had no expression. He was gazing at me emotionlessly.

"Wow," I said. "You guys have no imagination what so ever."

"Silence human!" Barricade snapped. That didn't take long. Awesome.

"Mute it Barricade," a familiar voice snarled. My heart skipped a beat. I slowly turned my head to see a man. He was ghostly pale. His silverish grey hair fell over his red eyes, just like in my dream. Megatron. He was leaning against the wall, smirking at me. I stared at Megatron as he pushed himself off the wall and strolled up to me.

"I've missed you, my pet," he said in the seductive voice of him. Missed me? Even though I tried to kill him? Well, I'm slightly flattered.

"I wish I could say the same to you," I said in a shaky tone. Megatron chuckle at my smart comment.

"Scared yet?" Barricade taunted.

I turned and glared at the hologram wearing the police uniform. "Shut up," I said sharply. Barricade's hologram bared his teeth at me angrily. He probably wanted to chew my throat out.

I suddenly felt a pair of cold lips brush up against my neck. I whirled around to face Megatron. He was still smirking at me. He reached out to touch my cheek

I jumped back, away from his extended hand. To my great dismay, I bumped into Barricade's hologram, who took the liberty of restraining me. I shrieked and tried to pull away. Barricade sniggered and held me against him.

Megatron laughed at my sad attempt. "Now there's no need to run, is there?" he asked mildly and nodded the Barricade's hologram.

Something cold and hard poked itself into my lower back. The sound of a gun shot filled the room, followed by my screams of agony. Megatron's hologram pushed his hand against my mouth to muffle my screams. I felt the gun go higher up my back and it fired again.

This time my whole lower body went numb and my legs didn't support me anymore. Barricade laughed at my cries if pain. He roughly pushed me towards Megatron's hologram, who made not attempt in catching me. I fell against Megatron and since my body was paralyzed from the waist down, my legs couldn't support me. So I slid down Megatron's cold hard body until I was leaning against his leg.

"How does that feel human?" Barricade asked harshly. I got annoyed very easily with him.

"Spectacular. Why don't you try it?" I said angrily. Barricade growled a me while Starscream began to laugh.

"Silence!" Megatron roared which shut the Decepticons up and made me jump. "You're in no position to irritate me, girl." Megatron said darkly to me. He kicked me off of his leg and I landed uncomfortably on my back. "Such a pitiful state you are in," Megatron purred as he stood over me. "So fragile, so helpless, so.....human."

The way he talked scared me. Before he just sounded wrong. But now, it's different. He still talked the same but I felt different. I wanted him to talk more. But I didn't know why. I always felt the same when Optimus talked. How I love hearing both their voices. Dammit! No. I shouldn't feel this way, not with Megatron!

I tried to sit up but couldn't. I tried to drag myself away but arms weren't strong enough. Frustration soon took over and I began to curse.

"Fuck," I growled. "Fuck it all!" I slammed my fist down onto the ground hard. Damn my helplessness. I saw the four Decepticons watching me curiously.

"Oh don't be mad," Megatron said softly. Too late for that. "I'll show you the joys of being my pet." he whispered lustfully.

Joys huh? Fantastic.


	25. A Lustful Encounter

_Chapter 25 is up and ready!!! Ok, I just typed this one. And it's long so enjoy! **WARNING**: this chapter has a lot of sexual stuff in here! But please don't let that stop you from reading. Oh and keep the reviews going! _**:)**

_Happy Reading and Writing_

* * *

Megatron cam down to his knees. He grabbed me by my legs and dragged me closer. From how he positioned me, I thought he was going to rape me. No joke.

Instead, Megatron pulled me up onto his lap in a sitting position. I grabbed onto the hologram's shirt to keep my balance. I realized that his shirt was unbuttoned and open. I stared at his perfect pale chest. My face was feeling hot. I looked at where I put my hands and pulled them away. I began to fall back but Megatron grabbed me by my wrists and pulled me closer.

"What's wrong," he teased. He knew very well what was wrong. I glance up at his face, which made me blush even more. He was attractive. Damn him! His glowing red eyes showed no mercy and yet held a hint of amusement. He was waiting for me to answer.

"Uh......," I couldn't finish. I just stared stupidly at the hologram's chest.

Megatron chuckled softly. "Let's play a little," he said seductively. With that said, he quickly pulled my tops off, leaving me in a bra. Should have seen that coming. I covered my chest with my hands as Megatron stared at it. His red eyes flickered up to mine. The corners of his mouth went up as he smirked at me. What I saw in his eyes terrified me.

He leaned closer to me. My hands were back on his chest, trying to push him back. Megatron grabbed me by the chin and pulled my face up towards his.

"Please. No," I pleaded softly even though I wanted him. Damn my hormones to hell. Well, I think it's my hormones. Not entirely sure.

The Decepticon leader merely smirked then roughly pulled me into a kiss. Nothing about Megatron was gentle, not counting his voice. Even his kisses were brutal, but somehow I enjoyed it. I was caught in by his sick pleasure.

Megatron forced his tongue into my mouth, making me moan. He massaged his tongue with mine. And I enjoyed it.

I was starting to get some feeling back in my lower body. Enough to feel the hologram's hands sliding down my back to my bottom. He roughly pulled my up so he could kiss my neck and scar.

He was so different from Optimus. Optimus was gentle and caring while Megatron was rough and cruel. I didn't understand. If I screamed or panicked, Optimus would stop and comfort me while Megatron would simply chuckle and continue but more brutally.

Thinking about Optimus made me remember. Where were the Autobots? I pulled my mouth away from Megatron's. He growled angrily.

"Where are the Autobots? What happened to their holograms?" I asked. Megatron smirked at me. He turned to the three holograms behind him.

"Go ahead, Starscream," he said mildly. "Tell her where the Autobots are."

Starscream hesitated. I don't think he liked the idea of telling me what's going on. But finally he said, "They are still outside. I cut off their hologram signals temporarily."

"At this very moment," Megatron purred, "we are surrounding them. Ready to attack and destroy them on my command," Megatron said half to me and half to the Decepticons.

"They won't lose," I said. "The Autobots will beat you all down."

"We'll see," Megatron growled then pulled me into him. He began to kiss my burnt chest roughly. I began to panic a little. I was worried about the Autobots and about myself. Megatron ran his cold tongue over my scars, just like last time.

"No," I said. "Stop it!" I tried to push him away. Megatron obviously didn't like that. He glowered at me and dug his fingers into the bullet holes in my back. I let out a pained scream. Megatron began to laugh as he dug in deeper.

"Please stop!" I cried out. "It hurts!" I knew he really didn't care but still.

Megatron held me against him. My bare skin touched his cold hard body. I shivered at the feeling. Optimus was clearly better because of his warmth.

"Beg me," the Decepticon leader whispered into my ear.

"What?" I gasped as the pain was slowly intensifying.

"You begged me not to kill that Autobot before," he breathed into my ear. "Why not beg me now?" Sadly, I knew what he was talking about. He was going to kill Jazz before, and I did beg him to stop. I knew he wouldn't but I still begged. Should I beg now? Will he actually stop if I did? Doubt it.

When I didn't respond, Megatron thrusts his fingers deeper into my wounds, making me gasp louder. After a few seconds, the pain was too much and I gave in.

"Please stop. I'm begging you," I whimpered. Then I quickly whispered, "My lord." I have no idea why I said that, but it seemed like it worked.

Megatron stopped digging into my back and stared at me. His cold eyes drilled into mine. A smirk played over his face.

"You're a fast learner," he said amused. He began to nip at my neck. I let out a soft moan as he ran his tongue over the areas he nipped. He found my soft spot. The spot that Optimus found first, dammit. He lightly bit down on it and I groaned with pleasure.

While Megatron was busy biting my neck off, I glanced at the three other holograms. They were watching us quietly. How embarrassing. They were all glaring at me, Blackout doesn't count. He was just staring into my eyes coldly. He was really creepy. At least he doesn't harass me like the others. Barricade and Starscream looked irritated. I thought they'd enjoy watching this. Maybe they'd like it better if they were the ones assaulting me.

I felt Megatron bite harder, making me wince at the pain. He drew away from my neck and kissed me.

"Enjoying this aren't we," I heard Starscream mutter. Megatron stopped kissing me and glared at the three holograms, who all flinched.

"Do I hear jealousy in your vocals, Starscream?" Megatron snarled.

"No my lord," Starscream stammered.

"Then I suggest you mute it before I do it for you."

"Yes, I apologize my lord."

Megatron turned back to me, his red eyes held anger. I wanted to go hide away in the far corner. I felt the hologram's hands slide up my back to my head. He roughly grabbed my hair and pulled my head back in a painful angle. He continued to kiss my neck roughly. I thought he was going to leave bruises on my neck.

I felt him lick down my neck. He stopped at the nape and bit down hard. I shrieked and jerked away, placing my hand at where he bit down. I looked at my hand and saw blood. At first I felt sick with fear which was quickly replaced by anger.

"Fuck," I growled angrily. "You bit me."

Megatron was not fazed by my reaction. He merely pulled my head back again and clamped his mouth over the bite. He began to suck my neck. I couldn't help but moan loudly. His cold mouth felt good.

The Decepticon leader stopped sucking and brushed his mouth up my neck to my cheek. He trailed blood doing it. When I looked at the hologram, that first thing that came to mind was vampire. He looked very eery. He had pale skin, red eyes, and blood smeared all over his mouth. How can one not think vampire?

Looking at the blood made me feel angry again. 'The lousy bastard bit me!' I thought angrily. Now I wanted to tick him off. I just needed to wait for the right moment to.

My thought was interrupted when Megatron crushed his bloody lips onto mine. I tasted my own blood, which made me even more furious. It tasted weird. At first it was faintly metallic, as always, but the after taste was odd. It was bitter and sweet. It almost had a tingling sensation in my mouth, like when you eat pop rocks. That must be the energon.

Megatron licked the blood off of my lips. He did the same to my cheek and neck. I watched with slight fear as he wiped the blood from his mouth with his hand. He eyed his now red hand began to lick the blood off. He was watching me while doing so. Megatron grinned maliciously at me.

"You taste the same," he said. "Good." What am I supposed to say to that?

Megatron's hologram grabbed me from behind the neck and pulled me close. I felt his cold breath in my ear. I felt goose bumps crawl onto my skin. Megatron nibbled onto my ear.

"Say my name," he groaned softly. I was about to say it but stopped. I thought of something better to say. Something that should and will piss Megatron off. The thought brought me joy. I heard Megaton rumble irritable. "Say my name," he repeated more vigorously and wrenched my head back by my hair. I let out a surprised gasp then blurted it out.

"Optimus!"

**Megatron POV**

The human girl said Prime's name, instead of mine! Unacceptable. Rage began to flow through me as I stared at her smug visage. She was smirking at me as if she wanted to anger me. She had succeeded.

Without hesitation, I smacked the girl in the face with the back of my hand. She fall back onto the ground. The brat, to my surprised, was still smiling at me. This annoyed me even more. She was on her hands and knees and yet she was still grinning. I stormed to my feet.

"You think you can make a fool out of my?" I growled lowly down at her.

"Yes," she said simply.

I kicked the human in the mid-section, hard. She flew back across the room and landed face down. She began to cough a little. I could see red lubricants leaking out of her mouth, but she was still smiling. I couldn't understand why. Was she mocking me? I became more and more furious by each passing second.

I walked up to her and grabbed her by her hair. I dragged the human to the counter and smashed her head into it. She didn't move after that. She just fell to the floor abruptly. I looked down at her bruised bloody face. My anger was quickly replaced by desire. How odd. It was like before, when she took the All Spark's power. I was furious at first but looking at her made me want her. I didn't know why, nor did I really care.

Starscream interrupted my thoughts by asking, "Do you want us to dispose of her?"

I didn't bother looking at the three holograms when I answered. "Don't touch her. She's mine."

"I didn't mean it in that way my lord," Starscream said. "I was merely stating that if she's dead.." I cut him off.

"She's not dead," I said. My vocals sounded empty. Not the slightest bit of emotion. I felt slightly broken after hitting the human.

I noticed that my pet has regained her consciousness and was struggling to get up. She turned her head to look up at me. I could clearly see her visage healing. Her blue eyes held anger. They reminded me of Optimus. I growled at the thought.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. My hologram's eyes shot at Starscream.

"I haven't given you the order yet!" I roared.

"It's not me," Starscream said. "It's Brawl. He started the attack."

My gaze narrowed at the hologram, who took a quick step back. I slowly stalked towards him.

"You can't even control a simple minded minion?" I growled. Starscream's hologram shrank away from me as I reached out to him. "Come here Starscream."

He hesitated but came forward reluctantly. I grabbed the hologram by his outer skin and threw him down.

"You weak fool!" I roared as I kicked the hologram into the wall. I let out my anger and frustration as I beat him down. Starscream cowered away from me.

"I'll take care of Brawl, sire," Starscream whimpered.

"It's too late," I muttered and thought for a second. "Just get out of my sight and kill the Autobots."

"As you wish, my lord," Starscream stammered. All three holograms went offline. I was left alone with my little pet.

"What about you?" the human behind me asked. "Aren't you going too?"

I turned to face the girl. She was still on the ground. Her visage was fully healed but there was still red lubricants on her.

"Not yet," I said softly. "I still want to play."

"Dammit," she muttered which made me grin.

I walked up to her and grabbed her by her hair again. She gave about a little scream as I threw her against the counter. She coughed up more red lubricant. I must have damaged her innards badly when I kicked her. I could also tell that the human's spine wasn't fully healed either. Her lower servos were slightly unstable. Oh well.

I leaned my hologram self against the female human. I caressed her warm soft flesh. She moans softly as I wrap my arms around her. She clearly wants more, which pleases me. I press my hologram's lips onto her skin, kissing her. She allows another moan to escape from her lips and rubs her back against me.

At this point, I couldn't control myself any longer. I let out a low growl and roughly pulled the human's lower outer skin down. She got startled by my action and attempted to turn around but I stopped her. I forced her to lean over the counter and pulled the second outer skin down, which made the human panic even more.

"No. Please stop," she begged. "Lord Megatron, please don't."

"Beg all you want, human," I growled breathlessly. "It won't change my decision. I haven't fully quenched my lust yet."

Seeing the fear in the girl's eyes made me want her more. But her stubbornness angers me. Why can't she just accept her desire for me? It makes me want to beat her. To break her. I could kill this human so easily. Just a simple snap of her neck and she'll be done. Yet, I can't do it. I can break her bones over and over again, but I can't kill her. But, I gain pleasure by just holding her small fragile body. The way she shivers at my touch arouses me. Why is that? Why do I have such feelings for a mere fleshling!?

I glanced down at her right arm. It was covered half way by the human's outer skin but I could see scars. I remembered that she used that arm when she grabbed my spark. The energon from my spark must have come out and gone into the human. Maybe that's why. We have some sort of bond between us.

**Clare POV**

Megatron was staring at my burnt arm. His expression was blank, but his eyes were slightly confused. I could see his reflection from the mirror that was in front of me. I could feel the hologram's hands caressing my back. The sound of something unzipping made me panic. 'Oh god,' I thought frantically. 'Please no.'

Megatron grabbed into my hips and he thrusts himself into me. I let out a scream. He didn't go into my "womanhood". It hurt so damn much. I tried to move but Megatron held me down. I felt him push deeper into me and I groaned with pain.

I closed my eyes and tried to endure it as Megatron forced himself in and out of me. A sudden wave of pleasure washed through me. It did not seem right. I could hear the Decepticon groan with pleasure which aroused me a little. I felt the hologram press his body against my back and held my wrists down with his hands.

"Yes," he groaned softly. I glanced at the hologram. His silver hair covered his eyes. I wanted to see his cold merciless eyes. I wanted him to look at me.

After a while, all the pain was gone. Pleasure fully took over within me and I was moaning nonstop. Megatron seemed to notice. His thrusting became more faster. More harder. I arched my back, begging him to continue.

But he suddenly stopped and his body collapse onto me. I was under Megatron, gasping for breath. Megatron slowly got off of me. I looked up at his reflection. He was staring at me, holding my eyes with his. Damn him.

Something made the ground shake again. I forgot that there was a battle going on outside. I needed to be there to help my friends, but I was too busy getting raped by Megatron's hologram. Wait. Am I getting raped? I was enjoying it for a while but still. I was confused.

Emotions began to cram into my mind. I didn't know what I wanted. Who I wanted. I didn't understand any of it. Damn it. Damn myself. I was getting more and more furious with myself. Why was I enjoying this? What the fuck is wrong with me!?

I remembered Optimus and my mind went blank. Oh no. What will he think of me when he finds out? What will he say? What will he do? It was too much. This was all too much. If Megatron wasn't here, I would have been crying right there and then.

I suddenly realized that Megatron wasn't holding me anymore. He was still staring down at me though. I slowly straightened myself up. My butt was aching. Great. I heard a knock and I froze.

"Clare?" I heard Joan call out urgently. "Are you ok? Please tell me you're in there!?" She sounded frantic, for the right reasons. There was something going on outside and I wouldn't be surprised if people were panicked.

The door began to open. I kicked my jean, which were down to my ankles, off, ran to the door and closed it.

"Clare?" Joan asked again.

"I'm alright!" I said. "I'm just not feeling too well. I'll be out in a minute." Silence. I pressed my ear against the door. No sound.

"Ok," Joan finally said. I heard her walk away. I heaved out a sigh of relief and slunk to the floor. I looked up and saw Megatron's hologram. He was standing close by, staring down at me. He looked irritated.

"Shall we continue?" Megatron asked mildly. I turned away from him, trying to hide my right arm as I pulled the glove off. "Well?" he pressed.

I snapped at that point. "Fuck off," I growled to him. Anger flashed through the hologram's eyes.

"What did you just say?" he asked darkly.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled. Without warning, the hologram grabbed me by the throat and shoved me against the wall.

"You ungrateful little brat!" he roared. He began to choke me. "I should just kill you, here and now."

I couldn't breath and I struggled against Megatron's tight grip. I felt his hand shake slightly as he continued to squeeze. My vision began to blur. But I felt Megatron loosen his grip a little. Was he hesitating? I didn't care. I took my chance. I reached out and touched the hologram's cheek with my burnt hand. Energon built up and was released into the hologram, who gasped then disappeared.

I fell to the floor gasping for air. 'I have to hurry' I thought as I got to my feet. After pulling my undies and jeans back on, I grabbed my sweater and ran out of the bathroom. I didn't bother grabbing my shirt. No time. Besides, it was an ugly shirt.


	26. The Final Battles

_Chapter 26! No this isn't the last chapter. Enjoy this chapter. It's full of action so enjoy!_

_Happy Reading and Writing!_

* * *

The first thing I saw when I burst through the door was a bunch of people huddled together. They looked scared. Among then was my mom, Anna, and Joan. They were staring at me, horrified. Great.

"Clare!" Anne yelled and motioned me over. I shook my head no and ran off. "Clare wait!" I heard her call. Anna was following me. I whirled around.

"Don't follow me, Anna," I growled irritably. "It's not safe."

"No shit," Anna said. "Get your ass back here."

"No," I said as my mom caught up to us. Her eyes went immediately to mine.

"What happened to you!?" she screamed. I rolled my eyes. 'Drama queen,' I thought. I could hear gun fire and blasts. The ground shook with it. I needed to hurry.

"Not now," I said quickly . I didn't wait for a response. I just turned and ran, ignoring the calls from my family. They could follow me all they want. I didn't care as long as they stayed out of my way.

After running for a while, I noticed that people were running into me. They must be coming into the building. I turned a corner and gasped. Half of the airport was demolished. The parking lot was in ruins. Cars, glass, and rubble was littered everywhere. The Autobots and Decepticons were engaging in little mini battles here and there.

"Hey, Clare!" I heard a familiar voice. I turned and saw Lennox. He, Epps, and more of the soldiers were ducking in cover. Where the fuck did they come from? I ran over to them.

"Where did you come from? Why are you here?" I asked quickly.

"We're here to help you," Lennox said. Epps explained that Optimus contacted Sector Seven a couple days ago about Starscream. Then, Simmons rounded up the soldiers and sent them here. While Epps was talking to me, I was observing the fights.

Optimus and Megatron were beating each other to a pulp. Ratchet and Ironhide were fighting against Blackout. Jazz was trying to dodge a tank's attacks. A tank. How the hell did a tank get here? 'Stay focused, Clare,' I thought. I assumed he was Brawl. The name fits.

Suddenly, the tank transformed. He was very tall, but not as tall as Blackout. He was as bulky though. Jazz was way smaller. He'll be crushed. Why was he fighting alone? Where was Bumblebee?

"Kid, you listening?" Epps said impatiently.

"No," I muttered as I scanned the battlefield for Bumblebee. I noticed that Starscream was nowhere in sight either. Neither was Barricade. What the hell?

I saw something that horrified me. Bumblebee. He was laying face down on the ground and wasn't moving. Please, don't be dead. Not again.

"Bumblebee!" I screamed and ran up to his body. I gasped when I realized that his legs were gone. They were a few yards away from him. Bumblebee, to my relief, was still alive. He looked up at me. His blue eyes looked like he was in pain. "Oh, Bee. Your legs," I said with some panic in my voice.

Bumblebee began to drag himself towards me. I watched with a broken heart as my guardian desperately attempted to crawl to me. He reached out and touch my leg. Hearing his painful robotic moans was too much. I walked closer to Bee's head and fell to my knees. I hugged Bees head with my arms and body. Bee stopped moving and leaned his head against me.

"Don't worry Bee," I whispered softly. "I'm here. I won't leave you again."

"Thank you," Bumblebee said weakly. Suddenly, Bee looked up and panicked.

"Disgusting," someone growled behind me. I looked up and glared at Barricade. Of course he'd be behind me. "Watching you and Megatron was disgusting but this is even more revolting."

I felt anger surging through me. I did not need to remember that. I realized that Bee was staring at me confused.

"You and Megatron?" he asked softly. There was concern in his voice. I tried not to look at Bumblebee. I knew he was still staring at me though. He knew something happened.

"I can't kill you," Barricade sneered. "But I can kill that Autobot." Bumblebee gently pushed me away but I held onto his hand.

"No Bee, I'm not leaving," I said rather calmly.

"Clare!" I heard Anna yell. Shit. They actually followed. "What the hell are you doing? What are these things!?"

Barricade's attention was off of me. I could see him grinning at my family. Oh no.

"Hmmmm..... Lord Megatron said nothing about killing your family," Barricade said thoughtfully. The Decepticon turned towards my mom and Anna.

"NO!!" I yelled. Suddenly, someone shot at Barricade's back. Bumblebee.

"Annoying Autobot!" Barricade roared and charged at us. Bumblebee shot again which slowed Barricade down.

"Run Clare!" Bee yelled as he continued to shoot at the Decepticon. Ignoring him, I stared at Bee's cannon and got an idea. I reached out and touched Bee's cannon. Bumblebee watched as I released energon into his weapon. "What are you doing?" Bumblebee asked in a hushed tone.

"You've got one shot," I said. "Make it count." Bee looked at me then at his cannon and nodded. He understood.

Bumblebee pointed his cannon at Barricade's chest at point blank. The Decepticon froze and looked down at the cannon aimed at his spark. Bumblebee was hesitating, dammit. Barricade sneered.

"You can't kill me, Autobot," Barricade growled. "You're too weak."

Bumblebee glared at Barricade. "You've hurt Clare," Bee growled as he charged up his cannon. "Unforgivable." The end of Bee's cannon began to glow. A light blue laser blasted out from the cannon and pierced right through Barricade's spark chamber. The Decepticon stood there frozen with a huge hole in his chest. Shock was all over his face as his body crumpled to the ground. His red eyes immediately went off.

Both me and Bumblebee were staring at his cannon in aw. The glowing slowly died away. Cool, I can somewhat upgrade weapons.

"Wow," I said. I was slightly stunned by what happened. "Nice shot."

"Thanks," Bumblebee said in an equally amazed tone. I shook head to refocus. I stood up and walked up to Bumblebee's severed legs. I placed my hand on one of them and released energon into it. Wires shot out from the leg and attached itself to Bumblebee. The leg dragged itself over and was reattached to it's respected place. I touched Bee's second leg and it did the same.

I took a step back and watched my guardian stand up. He looked down at his legs and bent them, making sure that they're intact. He cheerfully danced in pace.

"Thank you Clare," Bumblebee said happily.

I smiled and was about to say "you're welcome" but someone roughly pulled me back. My mom was glaring at me. Fury was blazing through her eyes and she slapped me hard in the face.

"What the hell did you just do?" she yelled at me. "Why are you helping these monsters?" The way she called my friends monsters pissed me off. I angrily shoved my mother away from me.

"They are not monsters!" I yelled. "They are my friends and I not going to desert them!" My mom and sister were stunned by my outburst. I was also a little surprised. I've never yelled at them before. Oh well. First time for everything. I quickly calmed myself down. "Please believe me. After this is over, I'll tell you everything."

My mom was about to argue but Anna stopped her. "What are you going to do?" she asked in a rather calmed tone. At least she's not as hysterical as my mom.

"I'm going to help my friends who are in need of it," I said.

"But you'll die if you go out there!" Anna said. Don't they think I know that?

"I won't die," I said softly.

"How can you bee so sure," she said.

"I know it to be true."

"But.." I cut Anna off.

"I won't die. Trust me." My family stared at me in disbelief. 'Please just shut up and believe in me,' I thought irritably. "Now go back inside!" I yelled. Anna gave me a quick apologetic nod and dragged my mother away, who was crying hard.

I turned and saw Bumblebee staring at after my mother. He looked irritated.

"I don't like how she hits you," he said darkly.

"You don't like it? I'm the one who has to feel it," I said jokingly. Bumblebee just stared at me. He was serious. "Don't dwell on it for too long. Now let's go help Jazz." Bumblebee lightened up a little and transformed into his Camero mode. I climbed in and pointed to Brawl. "Onward to the battlefield!" I said, half seriously, half playfully.

"Will do Ma'am!" Bumblebee's hologram said. He was playing along too. Awesome. "Hang on," Bee said as he bolted towards the tank Decepticon at full speed.

"Hanging on," I muttered. Bee's hologram pounced onto me and pinned me down as he crashed his Camero self into Brawl. Good thing too, because I would have flown through the windshield if he hadn't held me down. The crash knocked Brawl off his feet.

"Go and help Jazz," Bee said as his hologram disappeared. I nodded and hopped out of the Camero as he transformed and fought Brawl. Jazz was about to join Bumblebee, but I stopped him from fighting.

"Oh no. Not in that condition!" I said angrily. Jazz grinned and leaned down to my level. I gingerly touched his chest and fixed him up.

"Thanks Clare. You might be better than Ratchet," Jazz said with a laugh.

I smiled. "No. Ratchet's the expert doctor. I'll just be his little human nurse," I said. Jazz laughed at my remark and joined Bumblebee in the battle against Brawl.

I stood in the middle of a half destroyed airport and watched the alien robots fight. I felt much more calmer then last time. I was more focused and ready. Which was good.

Suddenly, a jet flew down and shot at the Autobots. Ratchet and Ironhide both got hit and were knocked over. Damn you, Starscream. To my relief, both of the Autobots quickly stood back up. They managed to dodge Starscream's second attack.

Blackout began to shoot at Ratchet, who was able to easily dodge by somersaulting into the air. Ratchet's left arm turned into a saw and he cut off Blackout's arm. Ironhide shot at the stunned Blackout with both cannons. Lennox and his men were also shooting at Blackout. The Decepticon was receiving a brutal beating.

Ironhide aimed both of his cannons at the staggering Decepticon and blasted them both at the same time. Both blasts hit Blackout right in his chest, causing him to fly back and land with a loud metal thud. He didn't move after that. Two down, three more to go.

I glanced at Megatron and Optimus. My heart sank when I saw Optimus on his hands and knees. Megatron was savagely beating him down. Dammit.

I looked back at the battle between the Autobots and Brawl. The Decepticon was clearly outmatched. Starscream flew down and shot at the Autobots, who were trying to dodge both his and Brawl's attacks. I could tell that Brawl wouldn't last long. So I didn't worry too much about that battle. I brought my attention back on Optimus and Megatron. I continued to watch Megatron fiercely. I couldn't stand it any longer. I ran to the Autobot leader.

"No Clare. Get away!" Optimus yelled as he kicked Megatron away.

"No Optimus," I said. Prime's angry eyes came down on me. His expression turned slightly to worried.

"Clare, you promised me that you won't jump into the middle of a cross-fire," he said a little frantically. He used my exact words. Wow. He has a good memory. I imagine all robots do.

"I know, but I can't do that. I want to help. I need to help!" I pleaded. Optimus just stared at me. His expression became blank.

"Why is there blood on you?" he asked in a hollow voice. Crap. I forgot about the blood. I really don't want to tell him. Not now. Not ever.

Before I could respond, Optimus lunged out and grabbed me. I was held against his chest as he shot at Megatron, who flew back at the impact.

Optimus looked at me. He was staring at my chest. I had no shirt on and my sweater was hanging down from my shoulders. The Autobot leader was waiting for my answer.

"Megatron..." I didn't finish. I didn't want to say rape even if it was a true statement. I thought of something else. "Megatron attacked me," I said a little too quickly.

Optimus didn't looked convinced, even with his battle mask up. He brought me closer to his half covered face.

"You're lying," he said in his deep voice. I dropped my eyes. I couldn't look into his magnificent blue eyes. My body began to tremble with fear. I could feel him staring at me. "Clare, look at me," Optimus said calmly. I hesitated and forced myself to look at him. Tears were coming down at this point. "Please, just tell me what happened," he said in a slightly pressing tone.

I just broke down in front of the Autobot. I gave in to the fear and guilt. "Megatron raped me!" I blurted out. I was half screaming half sobbing to Optimus. All those feelings I had for Megatron earlier were gone. Fear, anger, and guilt replaced them.

**Optimus POV**

Rape, Clare said. She claimed that Megatron has raped her. I knew what rape was. It was a disgusting and cruel act. Beings who do it have no sense of morality and it angers me.

I watched my beloved friend cry hysterically. I was afraid that she might have been broken. She couldn't even look at me. Was she ashamed? Why? What she told me next, made me understand why.

"And I liked it!" she screamed. I could tell that she was telling the truth. My mind went blank. I watched Clare as she hid her face in her hands. Guilt was all over her face.

Unimaginable rage surged through every circuit in my frame. But not at Clare. No I can't be angry at Clare. It wasn't her fault. She couldn't help it. She's still very young. I could sense her confusion, guilt, and fear.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she continued to sob. I wanted to comfort her without scaring or harming her. I held her against my chest plates. Her small frame was trembling uncontrollably, which worried me.

"No need to apologize," I whispered softly.

"You're not mad?" Clare's voice still held tears.

"I have no reason to be angry at you, Clare," I said. Clare slowly began to calm down. Her body relaxed against me, which relieved me.

My optics flickered to Megatron, who stood there glaring at me.

"You disgust me, Megatron," I growled to my brother. "Of all the things you have done in the past, this is by far one of the worst." To my surprise Megatron grinned at me.

"What you call disgusting, I find pleasurable," he said softly. His vocals were unnaturally calm. The fact that his assault on Clare didn't faze him, terrified me. His lust for power has gone beyond from controlling. He wants total control over everything. He even goes to the point of dominating an innocent human. Megatron really had gone insane.

"I have to say, Optimus," Megatron began, "playing with the little fleshling was more enjoyable than I thought." My frame began to shake with fury. I wanted to tear his smug visage from his head. Megatron must have sensed my anger because he continued to taunt me. "Do you envy me, Prime? Does it anger you that I was able to touch her while you couldn't?"

"No," I said simply. It was my turn to taunt him."It just shows that my processor is not damaged and that I have more self-control than you ever will."

Without warning, Megatron lunged at me. I managed to jump away from him in time. I felt Clare press herself against my in fear.

"Don't worry Clare. I won't allow Megatron to lay a talon on you," I said to my love. Megatron's servo transformed into a flail. He swung it at me and managed to hit me in the chest plates. I grunted and fell back. Thankfully, I was able to keep Clare away from the attack.

I suddenly felt my energon levels rising. I felt more powerful. I looked down at Clare. Her burnt hand was against my chest plates. She was giving me some of her energon. She really wants to help.

Megatron charged at me. I aimed my gun at his lower servos and shot at him. Instead of a bullet, a yellow laser came out. I was stunned to see my attack blow one of Megatron's servos off. I didn't realize how powerful my weapons would be.

Having one leg did not stop Megatron though. He used his remaining lower servo to jump on top of me. I felt his claw grab on to my servo which was holding Clare. Both me and Megatron toppled to the ground. Clare fell out of my hand.

**Clare POV**

I fell to the ground. I tried to get up but my ankle hurt and I fell back down. Suddenly, Megatron's claw slammed down next to me. I stared at the silver Decepticon.

"You're mine," he growled. "MINE!"

I desperately began to drag myself away as Megatron crawled towards me. He was growling wordlessly at me. His claws smashing next to me as he dragged himself forward. His talons wrapped around my body. I closed my eyes and screamed.

I heard Megatron gasp and his talons froze. I looked up to see The Decepticon leader over me. A glowing orange blade was sticking out from his chest. Red magma like stuff was leaking out, just like before. Optimus' blade had gone right through his spark chamber.

Optimus pulled his blade out. Megatron began to shake violently then fell over. Megatron's red eyes gazed at me as they died away. As they faded, I felt like I've lost something. I stared at the dead grotesque face of the Decepticon leader. I waited, hoped for him to come back alive and grab me. But he never did.


	27. Family

_Chapter 27!! Wooo! Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!_

_Happy Reading/writing!_

* * *

After for what seemed like an eternity, I stood up. My ankle hurt a little but I was able to put some weight in it. I saw Optimus standing there. He was staring at me.

I hesitated at first, then ran up to the Autobot leader. Optimus bent down and picked me up gingerly. I was held against his warm metal chest.

"Optimus, Optimus," I kept on saying his name. I was scared, no terrified.

"It's alright Clare," Prime's soothing voice whispered. "He's gone."

"Thank you," I said weakly. I didn't know what else to say.

I turned and saw the other Autobots behind me. They must have killed off Brawl. They all looked tired and slightly eased. I could see the worry in Bumblebee's eyes.

I turned my body slightly and reached out to him. Optimus held me out to my guardian, who gently placed me on his shoulder. I leaned against his head.

"Hi Bumblebee," I murmured.

"Hi Clare," Bee said back sweetly. After a minute, Bee asked, "Clare, what happened between you and Megatron?" I froze.

Before I was able to answer, Bumblebee gently put me down to the ground. All the Autobots quickly transformed into their vehicle modes. Their holograms stepped out as people poured out of the remains of the airport. The holograms had army clothes on, similar to those Lennox and Epps are wearing.

I could see the soldiers walking up to us. Like the Autobots, they all looked tired. Lennox gave me a small smile while Epps gave me a quick nod.

"Nice job," Lennox said breezily. "We defeated the terrorists and saved the hostage." Epps gave me a quick wink along with a smile. I understood. They were keeping a coverup.

"Oh Clare!" my mother cried as she ran up and hugged me. I reluctantly hugged her back. "Are you ok? You're bleeding and your eyes, your arm! Were did the monsters go?" I held up my hand to stop her from talking.

I sighed. "Ok, first of all, not all of them are monsters. Second, I'll explain about my eyes and arm a little later. Third, I'm fine." Traumatized, but fine. "In the mean time, Ironhide here will take you home." I pointed to the rugged hologram, who glared at me. "Ironhide, will you explain things to my family until I come home?" I asked.

"Wait," Anna said. "You're not coming home?"

"Oh, I'm coming home. Just not with you guys. I need a moment to think," I said a little to myself.

"Why do I have to explain?" Ironhide muttered.

"Just do it, Ironhide," Optimus said softly.

My family was safe with Ironhide and Jazz, who decided to go along with them. Lennox and his men said that they were going to take care of the crowd of panicked concerned people. I decided to go back into the airport and clean myself off quickly. Optimus' hologram came too.

We walked silently to the bathroom I was in with Megatron. Oh memories. I took my jacket off and dumped it on the counter. I could feel Optimus' eyes staring at my back. Probably because of the blood from the two bullets.

I tried my best to ignore him as I picked my shirt up from the ground. I soaked it in warm water and began to clean the blood off of my face. Seeing my reflection made me stop. Staring at myself made me cry. Optimus' hologram immediately came up and held me.

"Shhhh...it's over," Optimus murmured and kissed my forehead. He took my wet shirt out of my hand and gently cleaned my face. Occasionally he gave me a soft kiss on the cheek to comfort me. It did.

When Optimus was done cleaning my face, he went to my back. I stiffened when he touched my back. I could feel the panic coming back.

"Clare," Optimus said. "I won't hurt you. You know that, right?" He continued to reassure me by gently talking to me. I finally relaxed against the hologram, and allowed him he to wipe the blood off from my back.

When he was done, Prime asked me if I wanted to keep the shirt. I let out a little laugh which sounded bitter, even to me. I told him to throw it away. Optimus dropped the shirt and cupped my face. His blue eyes stared into mine. I waited for him to kiss me, but he just stared at me. Optimus began to lean closer, but he closed his eyes and backed away.

"I don't want to force you," he whispered.

"You weren't forcing me," I said.

"I just don't want to scare you like before. I don't was to hurt you like Megatron," Optimus said almost angrily.

I pressed my lips against the hologram's. He was caught off-guard by my action.

"You're not going to hurt me. You said it yourself," I said with a smile. "Besides, you're sweet." The hologram cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Sweet?" he asked. "I'm sugary?" My smile widened and I giggled at his confusion.

**Optimus POV**

Watching Clare laugh made me happy. It was good to know that she was able to smile and laugh even after what she's been through. She's so strong and yet, so delicate. I can't understand why or how anyone would harm her.

I pushed the thought away as I wrapped my hologram's servos around Clare's frame. She smiled and pressed her face against my chest as I stroked her hair. Clare looked up at me and gave me a gentle kiss on my hologram's cheek.

We walked back outside together. Humans were still around. Some were in uniforms. They must be the ones called police. Their vehicles were like Barricade's Earth-mode.

I quickly drove Clare home. Ratchet and Bumblebee followed closely.

"I hope Ironhide won't be too crude with my mother," Clare muttered. My hologram gave her a rueful smile.

"You know how Ironhide is. I'm just surprised that you gave him the job to explain matters with your family," I said.

"I'm surprised too. I just hope they won't tear each other's throats out," she said darkly.

"What are you going to tell them?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Depends," Clare said simply.

"On what?"

"On what Ironhide has already told them."

**Clare POV**

I am so stupid. Why did I tell Ironhide to talk to my mom? He probably mention my encounters Megatron first. Dammit.

Optimus parked to the side of the road, where Ironhide and Jazz were. Their holograms were probably inside. The three holograms and I walked into my house, to find the others waiting for us.

Jazz and Anna looked miserable. Ironhide and my mom, on the other hand, were glaring at each other. My mother's eyes flickered to me. She got up and slapped me.

"You had sex!?" she roared. My eyes automatically shot at Ironhide who let out an irritated groan.

"Ironhide!" Optimus and I said angrily.

"I did not say that," Ironhide muttered.

"Mom," Anna said as she walked up to us. "He did not say that."

"At least someone listens," Ironhide growled grumpily but was hushed by Optimus.

Anna looked at me. She looked hurt. Great. My older sister hugged me tightly and asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I said tiredly. "What did Ironhide tell you?" Anna told me what Ironhide told them. He just mentioned stuff about the Autobots, the Decepticons, and a quick summary about what happened for the past two weeks. He didn't bother telling them about what happened to me though, except the first incident with Megatron. Great.

I know I needed to tell them these kinds on things by myself. It's my problem and responsibility. I can't keep hiding from it. At least Anna was willing to listen without slapping my face off.

I noticed that Optimus was glaring at my mom. He did not like the fact that my mom slapped me. Neither did the other Autobots. Bumblebee put a protective arm around me. Jazz stood and walked closer to me. Ratchet and Ironhide were glaring at my mom.

"Cool it guys," I said peckishly. "I do not need a war between my two families."

"Families!?" my mom yelled incredulously. "These things are not your friends of family! I forbid you from seeing them."

I stared at my mother. I couldn't believe my ears. Forbid? She's forbidding? Even before I had a chance to explain what happened?

"You can't do that," I said darkly.

"I can and did," she said back. "Don't challenge me Clare."

"I'll challenge you all I want," I growled. "And I don't care what you forbid me to do. I won't stop being with the Autobots."

My mom glared at me. Why can't she see that these guys are my friends. No they're closer than friends. They _are_ my family. I can have more than one family, right? My mom roughly grabbed me by my arm and dragged me away from the Autobots.

"Get put of my house," she growled at Optimus. The Autobot leader didn't bother arguing.

"As you wish," Optimus said solemnly. "Autobots, we're leaving."

"No! Optimus!" I cried out.

"I'm sorry Clare," he said and walked out. The Autobots stared at me in disbelief. Ratchet gave out a defeated sigh and followed his leader. Ironhide, to my surprise, looked hurt. He reached out and stroked my hair before walking out. Jazz angrily shook his head and stalked after Ironhide. Bumblebee's expression.....just shattered my spirits. His usually beaming smile was gone. He looked like he was about to cry.

I couldn't take it. I jerked away from my mom, grabbed Bee's arm and ran outside.

"No!" I yelled out to the Autobots. I let go of Bumblebee and ran to Optimus' hologram. Prime turned and pulled me into a tight hug. I could feel his arms shaking.

"I'm sorry Clare. Your mother is right. Because of us, you got hurt," his voice came out bitter. The hologram pressed his mouth and nose against my cheek.

"No. I can't lose anyone else," I began to babble. "First I lost Megatron! Now you!? I can't lose anymore! I can't!" Before I realized what I just said, it was too late.

I felt the hologram freeze. Optimus stared at me, appalled. His blue eyes were filled with pain and anger. No. I didn't mean it. I didn't want to hurt him! Optimus slowly shook his head and pulled away.

"Wait," I said frantically. "Didn't mean it!" Optimus glared at me.

"You're lying," Prime said. His voice came out hollow. I reached out to the hologram, who disappeared. The blue truck's engine roared to life and sped off.

Tears streamed down from my face as I watched my love drive away. Bumblebee's hologram wrapped his arms around me. Jazz's hologram stood next to me and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Clare, what did you mean by 'losing Megatron'"? Ironhide growled.

"I don't know," I whispered. "I really don't why I said that. Why I thought that." Ratchet's hologram walked up to me and gently lifted my right arm.

"I know why," he said tiredly. "I wasn't positive at first but now, I'm pretty sure I'm right."

"Right about what?" Jazz asked.

"I'll explain when we arrive at the factory," Ratchet said hastily.

With that said, all the holograms disappeared. Bumblebee's stayed though. He lead me to his real form and helped me climb int.

We arrived at the factory rather quickly. It seemed like the Autobots were in a hurry. Inside the factory, I saw Optimus laying on his berth. He wasn't recharging though. Prime sat up when he saw me.

**Ratchet POV**

Optimus glared at Clare. I've never seen him so hurt. I hoped to the fullest that he was willing enough to listen to me.

"Optimus," I said. "Are you ok?" His optics flickered to me then back at Clare. He didn't answer. He merely got off his berth and walked away. "Optimus, please just listen."

"I've heard enough," Prime said gravely.

"No you haven't," I said a little angrily. "Please, don't your frustration out on us." To my relief, Optimus sighed and turned back to me.

"I'm listening," he said. I was glad that he was going to listen. I wanted to talk to him alone, so I told the others to leave. Except Clare. She needed to hear this too.

"You two love each other, don't you?" I asked Prime and Clare. They both didn't hesitate when they answered.

"Yes, I do," they said together.

"Good," I said, "That means you two are willing to forgive each other." Optimus looked down. Guilt was all over his face plates. Clare.....she looked depressed. I sighed heavily.

"Optimus. Clare. Please," I pleaded softly. Optimus glanced down at Clare.

**Optimus POV**

Clare was frowning. I hated seeing her so miserable. I love her. Ratchet was right. I have to forgive her and apologize to her. I reached down and brushed my fingers against Clare's back. She stiffened slightly at my touch.

"Will you smile" I asked, "if I apologize and say that I forgive you?" Clare didn't answer, which worried me. She leaned against my hand and kissed it.

"I forgive you," she said softly. "I'm sorry for....what I said." I continued to caress her small frame. She slowly began to relax against me. Finally, she smiled. "I love you," she whispered.

My spark swelled with happiness and relief. I turned back to my medical officer, who was smiling at us.

"Well, now that that's settled," he said mildly, "I can now tell you why she said that about Megatron."

"You know why?" I asked. Ratchet nodded and turned to Clare.

"You obviously remember when you held Megatron's spark, right?" Ratchet asked Clare who nodded. "I think that created a bond between you two."

"That's impossible," I said. "Clare has no spark to bond with."

"Clare does not need a spark. She has energon inside of her. That's enough for a bond," Ratchet said darkly. "I'm not surprised that Clare enjoyed having intercourse with Megatron."

"Please don't say that," Clare and I said together.

"Sorry," Ratchet said then continued. "Because of that bond, Clare and Megatron have a connection no matter how much they dislike each other. They could share each others' thoughts, memories, even pleasures."

"Oh my god," Clare groaned miserably.

"Don't worry Clare," Ratchet reassured her, "Your bond isn't as strong as it should have been."

"What do you mean?" Clare asked.

"Well it's obvious really," Ratchet said bluntly. "The All Spark weakened the bond. The energon from the All Spark basically overshadowed Megatron's energon. His energon is still inside of you but not as much as the All Spark's."

I gently lifted Clare up to my shoulder. She rested her head against mine and asked, "Is there any way to sever the bond?"

"I'm afraid not, Clare," Ratchet said apologetically. Clare groaned more loudly.

"Dammit," she muttered. I couldn't help but smile ruefully at her tone.

"There's no need to worry Clare," I said. "Megatron is offline. Sector Seven said that they'll take care of his and the other Decepticons' remains."

"Speaking of Decepticons," Clare said thoughtfully. "What about Starscream? He got away."

"Don't dwell on it," I said. "He won't come back anytime soon."

"Yeah," Clare sighed. "You're right. I have to worry about my mom instead."

"Ah, yes. There's that little issue with your mother," Ratchet said a little darkly.

"Give her time," I said. "Hopefully, she'll understand."

"I hope you're right," Clare muttered. "For now, I guess I'll just stay here."

Ratchet gave Clare a small smile. "That would be wise," he said. Ratchet walked away towards the other Autobots. He turned back to us and said, "I'm going to tell the others if you two don't mind."

"Not at all," I said. Clare nodded in agreement. Ratchet gave Clare a remorseful smile then left the room. I turned to the girl, who was sitting on my shoulders. She looked disturbed. "I'm sorry that it came to this," I said.

"Optimus, I already said that I forgive you," she said wearily. Clare closed her eyes and pressed herself against me. I walked over to my berth and placed Clare down on it. She was curled up. Her body was slightly shaking. I wanted to touch her but didn't. Instead, I laid down next to her and watched her sleep, before I offlined myself to recharge.


	28. Accepted

_Chapter 28!!!! Ready for you readers to read. Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to give me any reviews. Comments, opinions, anything but insults. You know the drill.  
_

_Since it's very close to the end of the story, I'm announcing that there will be a sequel. I hope all you readers will be happy that there will be one and that you'll support me through out the new story. _**;)**

_Happy reading/writing!!!  
_

* * *

**Sunday **

**Clare POV**

Today was the last day of Winter Break. A new semester of school was tomorrow. Bumblebee said he had a surprise for me tomorrow. I asked what it was, but Bee said, "You just have to wait and see." I hated waiting, but for Bumblebee, I guess I could manage. He seemed pretty excited about it. It must be good.

In the afternoon, I got a call from my mom. She said she wanted to talk. 'That was quick,' I though absently. I agreed to meet her at my favorite restaurant, Fuddruckers. Bumblebee volunteered to drop me off, which helped my confidence. Bee stopped in front of the main entrance and I climbed out.

"Good luck," Bumblebee said with some hope in his voice.

"Thanks," I said a little dryly and watched my guardian drive away.

"I can't stop you from being with them, can I?" I heard my mom's voice say behind me. I turned and faced her.

"Sorry, but you can't," I said darkly. My mother gave me one of her pleading expressions. When I didn't fall for it, she sighed.

"Clare, I'm sorry. I was worried and scared for you," she said. I was shocked. That was basically my mother's way of saying she was wrong. It's about damn time.

"Come on," I said and led my mother into the building. We talked while we had lunch. I realized that I was hungry, so I ate a full meal. Optimus will be proud of me.

I allowed my mom to ask questions. I tried to answer them as simply as I could. She mostly asked about each Autobot and Decepticon. She didn't bother asking me about the adventures I had during the two weeks. I was glad she didn't but I still didn't feel fully content.

I decided to tell her about what happened. I didn't go into too much detail. When I got the parts with Megatron, my throat felt like it was closing up. But I forces myself to talk. It's something that I had to tell her. One of those "now or never" moments.

I saw how her eyes became all glassy from the tears. She was holding back her sobs, I could tell. I was surprised that I wasn't crying though.

"Why? Why do you go near them even though there's danger?" my mom asked.

I shrugged. "Part of it was because I didn't want to be useless."

"You're not useless," my mom said a little angrily.

"Yes I was," I said in an equally angry tone. "But not anymore. You saw what I could do." My mom closed her eyes, trying to let everything sink in.

"I just want you to be safe," my mom said finally.

"Mom," I said tiredly. "Your definition of safe and my definition of safe are very different." After a while of lightly arguing with my mom, she finally gave up.

"I still don't like this. They don't belong here and you shouldn't be with them, but I'm not going to forbid you from being with the....." she stopped and searched for the right word.

"Autobots," I filled in for her. She nodded.

"But, if I ask what's going on I expect a straight answer from you," my mom said sternly.

I sighed deeply."Fine," I muttered. Well it's better than nothing.

My mom got up and hugged me tightly. I flinched a little when my mom gave me a kiss on the cheek. I'm always going to be haunted my Megatron. I knew it to be true. I just have to deal with it.

We left Fuddruckers full with food and love. I was happy and relived that my mom somewhat accepted who I was now. My mom asked me to direct her to the factory. I did without an argue.

When we arrived at the Autobot base, my mom drove to the back as I instructed her to do. I got out and punched the code, the Autobots told me to use, on a small keypad. The door opened and my mom drove in, while I followed.

Bumblebee was the first to greet me. He picked me up and gave me a gentle hug as always The other Autobots came in and greeted me too.

"Hey guys. Guess what. My mom said it's ok! I can still be with you guys!" I said excitedly.

"Really? Jazz asked. "That is so beast!"

Bumblebee excitedly blasted his radio. "Ain't no mountain high enough. Ain't no valley low enough. Ain't no river wild enough. To keep me from you." I laughed at his excitement.

My mom slowly climbed out of her car. She was staring up at the Autobots warily. She's still not used to their size, which was understandable.

All the Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes. Their holograms walked out and stood near their real selves.

"Which one in Optimus Prime?" my mom asked me. I smiled and led my mom to Prime's hologram.

"Optimus Prime, meet my mother," I said cheerfully. "Mom, meet Optimus Prime."

Optimus' hologram gave my mom a gentle smile and held out his hand. "It's a pleasure meeting you," he said softly. I was eased that he and the others were willing to start over with my mom.

"Pleasure's all mine," my mom said. Her tone was odd. It sounded cold, but not. I think she was just nervous.

What she did next shocked me entirely. My mom wrapped her arms around Optimus and hugged him. As first, Optimus was stunned but soon relaxed.

"Thank you for saving my daughter," I heard her whisper. Optimus' smile widened as she stepped back.

"No thank you's are necessary," Prime said. "I care about her as much as you do."

"I bet you do," my mom said. She was smiling. She wasn't being crude or anything. Yes! Maybe she finally understands why I view them as my family. My mom turned to me and asked, "Which one's Bumblebee?"

I pointed to the blond, youngest looking hologram, who stepped up cheerfully. My mom's smile widened immensely.

"I expect you to keep my daughter safe, since you're her guardian," she said.

Bumblebee nodded. "I do my best," he said. He gave my mom a little salute which made her laugh.

My mom turned back to me and sighed. "Well, I'll go home now. I need to prepare for work tomorrow. Making up two weeks is going to be a real pain," she said. "Don't be out too late. You still have school tomorrow."

"Don't worry mom," I said. My mom said goodbye to me and the Autobots then drove off.

"Well, that didn't take long," Ratchet said lightly.

"Yeah, I know," I said a little breathlessly. I sat down and leaned my back against the peterbilt truck. Optimus' hologram sat down next to me. "I don't want to go to school!" I whined.

"There are worse placed you could be in, Clare," Jazz said lazily.

"You're not helping," I groaned. "I'm worried about all those people who saw you guys. And the damages done to the school. And what if people notice my blue eyes and arm?"

"Can't you just lie?" Ironhide asked. "Sector Seven already made a coverup for the whole thing."

"And they said that they'll fix all the damaged property," Jazz added.

"What about the park?" I asked darkly. I remembered the first time I met Bumblebee. He fought Barricade away. But in doing so, he damaged the park greatly.

"I actually told Simmons about that," Bee said. "He said that they'll take care of it."

I shook my head irritably. "You don't understand," I muttered. I pulled my knees up close to my chest and rested my chin on them. Bumblebee's hologram sat down on my opposite side. He nudged me with his elbow playfully.

"Don't forget about me surprise, Clare," Bumblebee said sweetly.

"You told her about our secret?" Jazz asked outraged.

"No, I just mentioned it. She doesn't know what we're planing," Bee said a little smugly.

"We?" I asked baffled. "Wait, all of you are in on this?" All the holograms smirked at me. Damn them.

"We all know about it. But only Jazz and Bumblebee are pulling it off," Ironhide said.

"They've been planing this for some time now," Optimus said mildly. My eyes narrowed to the hologram next to me. I tugged at his arm which made Optimus' smile widen.

"Tell me!" I pleaded.

"No," Optimus said simply. I turned to Bumblebee who shook his head no. I turned to Ironhide, who gave me a sly smile. Ratchet simply shrugged, a small smile also planted on his face.

"Not going to happen," Jazz said when I looked at him.

"You all suck," I muttered.

**Monday**

A new day. A new semester of school. Oh joy. I got out of bed and took my time getting ready. Optimus was outside but his hologram sat with me in the kitchen. Prime told me to eat more than just cereal. I made chocolate chip pancakes and ate them up with chocolate milk. You can never have too much chocolate.

After breakfast, Optimus drove me to school. It was a quiet drive until Optimus broke the silence.

"I hope you'll like the surprise," he said playfully. Damn it. He was teasing me on purpose.

"What is it?" I asked quickly. I was getting irritated by the secrets. Optimus just smiled. I finally gave up and just sat there quietly.

Optimus stopped right in front of my school. "Have fun," he teased again. I glared at the hologram, who laughed at my expression and drove off.

I looked at the school. Nothing has changed really. The damaged section was completely rebuilt. 'My, aren't we quick,'I thought to myself. I hope that no one got hurt, or worse....died.

I slowly went into the building. The first thing I heard were people taking about the "attack" at out school. Everyone seemed a little shaken from being back at school. I ignored the stares I got from some people and went to my locker.

I tossed my backpack down and began to unlock my lock. Someone nudged my back. I ignored it. Someone else nudged me on my arm. The nudging continued until I got annoyed and looked up. I stared at the Jazz's hologram in disbelief. Bumblebee's hologram wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Surprise!" they said together.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked bemused.

"We enrolled into your school," Jazz said smugly. "This way we can keep a close eye on you and learn more about you humans."

"And we can spend a lot more time together!" Bee said happily. I felt myself smile. A wave of happiness and joy washed through me. It was so simple and yet, it meant so much to me.

"Are you happy?" Bee asked nervously.

"Happy?" I asked. "No. I'm more that happy. I can't even explain it in words." I quickly turned around and gave Bumblebee's hologram a big kiss on the cheek.

"Aw, what about me?" Jazz asked disappointedly. I laughed and gave Jazz and hug and a kiss too.

The three of us waited around the main entrance for Caitlin. During that time, I looked at their ID cards and schedules.

"Why do you guys have my last name?" I asked the two holograms.

"We're posing as your cousins," Bee said simply.

"Ah, I get it," I said and gave their cards and schedules back. They had every class with me, even Driver's ed. Awesome. Emily, from my health class, suddenly came up to me.

"Hey Clare, how's it going?" Emily said but froze. She stared at my eyes then at my arm. I was just wearing a shirt and a small fingerless glove. My whole arm was out for the world to see. "Holy shit, what happened to your eyes and your arm!?"

"Oh about that," I began. "The three of us were caught in the middle of that terrorist attack. The blasts affected our eyes, so we have to wear special contacts. As for my arm, I got burns and cuts from the attack." Jazz and Bee's holograms nodded in agreement.

"Jesus," Emily breathed. "I'm sorry. So who are these guys?"

"My cousins," I said quickly. "They're new. It's their first day." I introduced Emily to my "cousins". I had to call them Bobby and Darryl.

"Nice meeting ya," Emily said and walked away to her friends, who were calling to her.

"Nice coverup," Jazz said. I shrugged.

Caitlin walked in and squealed when she saw the two holograms.

"Oh my god! This is so cool!" she said after I told her what was going on. Caitlin was hopping up and down like a maniac. She was clearly hyper this morning. "Sorry, I just had lots of sugar."

"I can tell," I said dryly. The bell rang and we were off to class.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Jazz said as we exited the school.

"Speak for yourself," I muttered. It was an awkward day. It was hard for me to call Bee and Jazz, Bobby and Darryl. I was confused half the time. Every class, I had someone ask me about my eyes and arm. So I basically told them the whole terrorist story then introduced Jazz and Bee.

What really annoyed me was this girl who kept on flirting with Bumblebee. She had nearly every class with me so I was irritated in every class. I already disliked her before but now that she was just a pain in the ass. Every time I saw her harassing Bumblebee, I felt like pushing her down a flight of stairs.

Poor Bumblebee didn't know what to do whenever she tried to persuade him to go on a date with her. He always came to me for help. I merely told the girl to get lost every time she came near us. She did, after calling me a slut every time. I didn't really care what she called me.

Pretending like the three of us were related wasn't very hard. It was pretty easy because we were already so close. And because of our last names being the same, we were able to sit next to each other. Score! Occasionally, I had to personally teach them stuff about every class, which I didn't mind at all. It was fun.

**February**

It's been a month and things were quiet. The Autobots were calm and relaxed. No Decepticons have been reported anywhere, so that was good.

Because I got my permit, I was driving more. The Autobots continued to let me drive them around. They didn't mind.

School has gotten more fun with Jazz and Bee around. They adapted to high school life pretty quickly. They got used to the homework, and tests routines too. After school, they'd tell Optimus and the others what they learned that day. I found it cute.

Today after school, Caitlin and I sat on Bumblebee's berth in the factory. We were doing our homework and talking as always.

"Turnabout is coming up," Caitlin said. "I'm going."

"I might go," I said.

"Hey we can go together!" Caitlin said. I smiled at the idea.

"But, I'll need a dress," I said darkly. I'm not a big fan of dressed but whatever. It's for a dance.

"Then we'll just have to go shopping for both our dresses!" Caitlin said excitedly. I rolled my eyes. Shopping, great.

Optimus quietly walked by. He gently brushed his fingers against my back. I didn't flinch this time. After the whole thing with Megatron, I sometimes flinch or duck away if someone tries to touch me in any way. But I'm doing much better now. Optimus has helped me a lot.

Prime leaned over and pressed his warm metal lips onto my back then strolled away. His kiss made me smile. My face began to blush a little.

Caitlin, who was watching me, leaned closer and whispered, "You should ask him."

"To what?" I asked, clueless.

"Turnabout," Caitlin mouthed. Ask Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, to a high school dance? Why didn't I think of that?

"I'll do it!" I yelled out.

"Do what?" Jazz asked as he walked up to me and Caitlin.

"Ask Optimus to Turnabout," I said. Jazz obviously knew what Turnabout was. He and Bee have heard kids at school talk nonstop about it. They were planning on going.

"Oh........hey Optimus!" Jazz called out to his leader.

"Wait, what are you doing!?" I yelled out in a panicked voice. Optimus walked back to us silently.

"Clare wants to ask you something," Jazz said quickly then strolled away. I stared at the silver Autobot in disbelief. Jazz merely smirked at me.

"You jerk," I said in an exasperated tone. Caitlin was on her back, laughing. Optimus gently picked me up. I was too busy glaring at both Caitlin and Jazz to care.

"What is it that you wanted to ask me?" Optimus asked gently. Hearing his deep voice made me blush even more. Dammit.

"Uh...well," I began. "There's this thing at school called Turnabout. It's a school dance. Well, usually for dances the boy asks the girl out, but for Turnabout..."

"Get to the point!" Jazz yelled from across the room. I tried my best not to say shut up to him.

"I'm inviting you to the dance. Will you be my date?" I blurted out. Optimus stared at me blankly. Darn. He probably thinks it's stupid. "It's understandable if you don't want to come or if you're too busy to come," I said quickly.

"I accept your invitation," Optimus said happily. It took a few seconds for it to sink in.

"Really?" I asked. "You'll go?"

Optimus gave me a gentle smile. "Yes, I'll go." The way he said it made me so imaginably happy. It felt like my heart was fluttering with joy. I hopped up and down on Prime's hand excitedly.

"You are awesome!" I squealed happily. Optimus chuckled softly at my happiness. I leaned closer to him and gave the Autobot a light kiss on his mouth. Optimus' smile widened as he gently set me back down on Bumblebee's berth.

When Optimus was out of sight, I sunk down to my knees.

"He said yes," I whispered. "He said yes!"


	29. Turnabout

_Chapter 29!!!! FINAL CHAPTER!!! _

_Sorry guys, but this is the last chapter to Marked by the Spark. Don't lose heart though. There will be a sequel!! So enjoy the final chapter and keep making reviews!!!_

_Happy reading/writing!  
_

* * *

**A Week Later**

**Wednesday**

Turnabout was this weekend, a day before Valentine's Day. Perfect timing. Caitlin, Bumblebee, Jazz, and I already got our tickets. Optimus, however, didn't. Well, he couldn't. Since he wasn't from my school he had to fill out a little document, which I did that for him. Optimus gave me his fake ID to give to the dean at school. The dean accepted the papers and the ID, so Optimus, or Peter, was allowed to come. Success!

Today after school, the Autobots, Caitlin and I went to the mall. Us girls were going to search for our dresses while the guy robots were going to explore the mall.

There was a very large dress shop Caitlin dragged me to. She said that they had the best dresses for great prices. We'll see.

In the store, I wondered around looking at different dresses while Caitlin picked a few up. A lot of them looked too tacky for my taste. After picking up five dresses, Caitlin swept me into the fitting room.

She tried all the dresses on. All looked pretty nice, on her anyway. But one really looked nice on her. It was a light green dress which clung to Caitlin's curvy body. The color looked perfect on her. To my relief, it wasn't too short. The dress stopped just above her knees. It wasn't shiny or tacky looking either. Whaddya know, Caitlin has good taste.

"The green one's the best," I said plainly.

"I agree," Caitlin said happily. "And it's my favorite color." Caitlin was standing in front of the mirror, posing. "I look like a super model."

"Whatever Heidi Klum," I muttered. Caitlin quickly went back into her fitting stall and changed back into her normal clothes. She came out with the green dress in her hands.

I continued to seek for my dress. Sadly, nothing stood out to me. Caitlin suggested the clearance section, so I looked in there. After about 20 minutes of looking, one finally stood out from the crowd. The dress was dark red and beautiful. It was about mid-thigh, length wise. It was also pretty fitted but the bottom had flow-y ruffles. I stared at the dress for a second.

"Where have I seen this dress?" I whispered to myself. Then it hit me. I was wearing this dress in my dream of Optimus. Now I understood what it meant. Though, in my dream the dress was longer and flow-y, more like a gown. But who cares? I still liked it.

There was only one of that very dress, so I grabbed it. I quickly went back to the fitting room. Caitlin happily followed.

As if by magic, the dress fitted perfectly. I stepped out to take a look in the mirror. Caitlin stared at me when I came out. Her jaw dropped to the ground.

"You look gorgeous!" she breathed. I looked at myself in the mirror. A smile slowly formed on my face. I looked amazing. The dress did go down to mid-thigh. I had long legs, so the dress made me look a little taller.

"You and that dress were made for each other," Caitlin said. I laughed at her comment and thanked her.

"I have to say," I said sincerely. "The scars make it look cooler." All my burn scars were visible but oddly enough they looked pretty nice with the dress. The scars were black, so they looked like tattoos that didn't clash with the dark red dress.

"I agree," Caitlin said.

"Do you think Optimus will like it?" I asked bashfully. Caitlin smiled broadly at me.

"He won't care about what you wear," she said. Caitlin gave me another look, then smirked. "But wearing that dress more often wouldn't be bad. Is it comfortable?"

"Yes it is," I laughed. "Alright, we're done with shopping."

"Uh no we aren't," Caitlin said angrily as if I insulted her. "We need to buy shoes!"

I groaned irritable. "I already have shoes."

"None to match that dress."

Sadly, Caitlin had a point. Damn her and her fashion. With that said, I quickly changed back into my clothes. Caitlin and I both bought our dresses. Mine was very cheap. Score! Caitlin's had a pretty good price too.

We walked to the nearest shoe store. Which was across the mall. Along the way, we bumped into Jazz and Bumblebee's holograms. Optimus wasn't with them, to my surprise.

"What did you get?" Jazz asked.

"Dresses," I said plainly.

"Can I see?" Bumblebee asked sweetly.

"No," Caitlin and I said together.

"You'll have to wait till Turnabout dance," Caitlin said smugly. Bumblebee groaned pettishly. Jazz merely shrugged and dragged Bee's hologram away. Presumably to continue their exploration of the mall.

Finally, we found the damn shoe store. It didn't take me long to find shoes. I got simple black pumps. Wearing high heels was fun, especially the really high ones. I usually wore heels during the summer, when there's no school.

It took a bit longer for Caitlin to find shoes. She's too picky. I sat there for about an hour, listening to my friend's complaints. I didn't bother trying to help. Instead, I just harassed her the whole time. Finally, Caitlin chose simple black heels. She looked at my pumps.

"Can you even walk in those? They're so high!" she said amazed.

I shrugged. "I've worn higher," I said plainly, which was true.

**Saturday**

It was 6 pm and Caitlin was over at my house. We were getting ready for the dance. I was in the bathroom. My dress and pumps were on. Now for the hair and make-up.

I don't like to go crazy with my make-up. It gets heavy and annoying after a while. So I just had a soft red lip, some dark eyeliner with light eye-shadow. Voilà! Perfect make-up.

"Clare, you seriously look amazing," Anna said. She let me borrow her make-up bag, which she never uses.

"Aw thanks," I said. "Do I need any more? Or am I fine?"

"It looks perfect to me," my sister said. Her comment made me smile.

Caitlin strolled in. She looked cute with her little green dress. When she saw me, she froze.

"Clare?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Wow! You look so pretty!"

"Oh. Thanks," I said a little shyly. I'm not used to being called pretty.

I looked back into the mirror and groaned. Doing my hair was tricky. I can never do much with it. Well, I never know what to do with it.

"Hey Caitlin, can you do my hair?" I asked. Caitlin was pretty good with up-dos. I usually see her doing her other friend's hair at school.

Caitlin smile and nodded her head, yes. She quickly combed my hair and put it up in a messy up-do. It completed my whole outfit. Awesome.

"Thanks Caitlin," I said to my friend.

At around 6:30, Optimus, Jazz, and Bumblebee came to pick us up. Before we were able to leave, my mom took about ten pictures of me and Caitlin. After the photo session, Caitlin and I grabbed our tickets and ran out the door.

The first thing we saw were the three Autobots and their holograms. All three of the holograms wore suits. Jazz's wore a nice white suit and shirt with a silver tie. Bumblebee wore a black suit with a yellow shirt and tie. His blond hair was combed back stylishly.

Optimus'......how shall I say it? Optimus Prime's hologram looked hot. His suit was black. More black than Bee's. His shirt was silky and red. His tie was dark blue. He was leaning against his peterbilt self. His glowing blue eyes immediately came to me when I walked up. A smile formed on his face.

"Hi," I said a little timidly. I caught Bumblebee and Jazz staring at me. They were both smiling.

"Wow," Jazz said breathlessly. "You look nice."

"No, she looks amazing!" Bumblebee said hotly. I laughed.

"Thanks. You guys look pretty hot yourselves," I said. Caitlin nodded in agreement. Bee beamed cheerfully at me. Optimus wrapped his arms around me and pressed himself against my back.

"You're beautiful," he whispered into my ear. He planted a soft kiss onto my neck.

"Clare, your face matched your dress," Jazz teased. Bumblebee suddenly gave me a bewildered look.

"Did you grow?" he asked. Caitlin and I snickered at his confusion. I took off one of my heels and showed it to the three holograms.

"Nope," I said. "These just made me taller. That's all."

"Oh," Bee said, slightly embarrassed.

Without warning, Optimus lifted me up bridal style. It caught me off-guard, so I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Shall we go then?" he asked softly. Caitlin went into Jazz. Bee's hologram stood alone. He looked a little disappointed. I can never stand seeing Bee sad.

"Oh Bee," I said softly. "Don't worry. I'll dance with you too." Bumblebee's hologram grinned happily and climbed into his Camero self. Optimus carried me into his Peterbilt self and gingerly set me down on the seat. "I could have walked," I said dryly though smiling at the hologram.

"I know," Prime said and kissed my cheek.

We arrived at the school pretty early, so we were able to get parking. I saw Ironhide and Ratchet's vehicle mode drive by quickly.

"They're here too?" I asked Optimus who grinned at me.

"Bumblebee and Jazz forced them to come," he said. "Their holograms are already inside."

"Oh," I said. "Wait. How did they get in?" Prime's hologram shrugged.

The five of is walked into the school together. Optimus showed the dean his ID and documents while the rest of us gave the other dean our tickets. Both deans approved and allowed us in.

The gym, or the dance floor, was dark. There were only a few colored lights on, which gave the room a rave party affect. I was still able to see pretty clearly, thanks to my blue eyes. Balloons and streamers were hanging down from the ceiling. There were a few tables to the side that had punch, soda, chips and other treats.

People were already dancing on the dance floor. When I say dancing, I mean grinding. I don't grind. I just jump around to the beat. A lot of people still do that, so that's always good.

Someone patted me on the back. I turned and saw Ironhide's hologram. Unlike the other guys in the room, he wasn't wearing a suit. Just a grey dress shirt and black dress pants. He did look pretty spiffy for a rugged looking hologram.

Ratchet's hologram was right behind Ironhide. He was wearing his usual yellow-green dress shirt. Oh well. He still looked good.

"What are you guys doing here?" Caitlin asked.

"We're posing as chaperones," Ratchet said lightly. Ironhide smiled at Caitlin. He had really gotten to like her, which I found cute.

"Come on Clare!" Bumblebee said and pulled me into the middle of the dance floor. I smiled and waved to Optimus, who smiled back.

Soon, the hole dance floor/gym was filled with dancing high school students. Caitlin, Jazz, Bee and I danced together. It was pretty fun and entertaining to watch the two holograms dance. They were pretty good. Whenever a slow song came on we all stood to the side with the other three Autobots.

Occasionally, Optimus would be waiting with a drink at hand to give to me. No matter how not thirsty I was, I still took the drink and drank it. Ironhide did the same, but with Caitlin. They were really a cute couple to watch.

After a while, I noticed that the same girl who was flirting with Bee for the past moth was here. I caught her staring at Bee a few times. While the Autobots, Caitlin and I were standing in the corner, the girl walked up to us. When Bee saw her, he nervously shrank away behind me.

"Hey Bobby, wanna dance?" the girl asked, trying to be seductive but failing miserably at it.

"No thanks," Bumblebee said quickly.

"Oh come on," she said. "One dance?"

"Hey, quit harassing my cousin," I said angrily. "He's clearly not interested in your ass, so get lost!"

The girl glared at me. "Zip it, whore," she growled.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Oh wow. How unoriginal are you? Get a life bitch!" I retorted irritable.

"Whatever," she said and stalked away.

Bumblebee quickly gave me a tight hug and said, "Thanks a lot Clare."

"No problem," I said smugly.

I realized that Ironhide and Jazz were laughing. They must have enjoyed my little comebacks. Caitlin was smiling and applauding.

"Wow Clare," Jazz said. "That was great."

"That's one way of getting rid of someone," Ratchet said thoughtfully.

"I approve," Ironhide said, still laughing. I laughed at all of their supporting comments.

The last few songs were slow songs. Optimus and I decided to dance for those songs. We stood in the middle of the dance floor. Optimus pulled me gently closer to him.

Slow dancing in a school dance is basically having two people holding each other and walking/rocking back and forth. So that's what we did. I wrapped my arms around Prime's neck and pressed my cheek against his chest. I could felt Optimus caressing my back to whole time. His touch always made my heart race.

The dance was a lot of fun. We all had a great time dancing and standing around talking, and laughing. The dance ended at around 10:30. Ironhide volunteered to drive Caitlin home. Surprise, surprise. After a quick kiss on the cheek, Bumblebee drove off with Jazz and Ratchet. Presumably to the factory.

"Let's go for a drive," Optimus said in a gentle tone as his hologram led me to his vehicle mode.

"Fine with me," I said. I realized that I was blushing the whole time, and I still was.

Optimus drove me to an unknown place. He parked somewhere off to the side of the road. His hologram turned to me and said, "Close your eyes."After giving Optimus a suspicious look, I closed my eyes. I felt the hologram carry my out of his truck self. He set me down on the ground and led me somewhere. "Ok, open your eyes." I opened them and gasped.

We were high up on a cliff. The city was right below us. The lights were bright and beautiful. In the middle of the black sky was the white full moon. The falling snow made the scene look like a fantasy, except it was real. The whole sight was breathtaking.

Optimus held me close to him. He kissed me neck and asked, "Do you like it?"

"It's lovely," I said softly.

"I'm glad," Prime said and held me tighter. I could tell that he was smiling by the tone of his voice. After a few minutes of gazing at the sky, Optimus whispered, "I love you." The way he said it made my heart race, yet again.

I decided to be playful. I teased Optimus by saying, "Yeah, well, I love you more." I turned to face the baffled hologram and kissed him. Optimus' confused expression didn't change, which made me laugh.

Optimus finally smiled and said, "Oh I see. Now it's a competition?" I knew he was playing around too. We both laughed at each other's fooling around until Optimus leaned his forehead against mine. He closed his glowing blue eyes.

"So, did you enjoy the dance?" I asked.

"Yes, it was an interesting experience," he murmured softly.

"So is that a yes?" I joked which made Optimus laugh.

Suddenly, I heard a song blast out from something behind us, "I believe in miracles.....Since you came along.......You sexy thing." God I hated that song.

Me and Optimus turned to find all the Autobots and Caitlin, standing there in their vehicle modes, watching. Their holograms were smirking at us.

Bumblebee, of all Autobots, was the one blasting the ridiculous song. He finally turned it off when I looked at him. Bee's hologram was shaking with laughter.

"Aw! You two look so cute together!" Caitlin squealed. I shook my head irritable. I took my pumps off and shoved them into Prime's hands, who took them without question.

"I swear to god, Caitlin," I growled and ran at her. Caitlin shrieked and hid behind Ironhide's hologram. I quickly stopped and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. You better hide," I muttered as I walked back to Optimus. I grabbed my shoes back and quickly put them on. Running around in snow barefoot is not the wisest thing to do.

Optimus, in truck mode, nudged himself against me. It was gentle enough not to hurt or run me over. The Autobot leader's hologram lifted me up and set me down on top of his Peterbilt self.

The other Autobots crowded closer to Optimus. The holograms sat on top of their respected vehicles. Caitlin was on top of Ironhide, cuddling with his hologram. Prime's hologram sat behind me. I happily leaned into his chest.

We all sat quietly and the watched the bright lively city and dark sky. Well, it wasn't entirely quit. Bumblebee blasted some music during the time. Thankfully, no one complained. Not even Ironhide.

Occasionally, I noticed some people staring at us as they drove past. I guess it was odd to see a bunch of people dressed up and sitting on large random vehicles late at night. If I saw that I'd probably stare too.

But there was more to us than meets the eye.


End file.
